Mes voisins les Matsuno
by Suwane
Summary: Il y a de cela quelques temps, alors que les sextuplés n'étaient encore que des enfants, Matsuyo, épuisée, se vit dans l'obligation de passer l'été à la campagne pour se ressourcer. Au cours de ces vacances en famille, les jeunes Matsuno firent la rencontre d'une créature improbable.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Mes voisins les Matsuno **  
Fandom :** Osomatsu-San, Mon voisin Totoro (cross-over) **  
Disclaimer :** Même si je les utilise à mon escient, les personnagesd'Osomatsu-San et de "Mon voisin Totoro" ne m'appartiennent pas. **  
Note :** Le fan art que j'ai utilisé en guise de couverture n'est pas de moi mais de **AN_andonut** sur Twitter (il y a deux "_") (Pixiv ID : **2249292** )  
 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha (Un énorme merci à elle !)  
 **Information :** Je ne sais pas encore si je range cette fanfiction dans la catégorie "Cross-Over" ou non parce qu'il s'agit surtout d'une sorte de "réécriture". Je verrais ce que je décide un peu plus tard !

* * *

 **Mes voisins les Matsuno : Prologue**

En ce 26 juillet, le soleil tapait fort sur le pays, sans que le vent ne vienne offrir un peu de sa brise rafraîchissante. Pourtant, ce 26 juillet n'était pas particulièrement désagréable pour Matsuzo Matsuno, car ce jour-là, et pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait pu quitter le bureau plus tôt que d'habitude. Bien que le chemin du retour s'avérât déplaisant avec ses bouchons et ses conducteurs stressés, le père de famille ne put s'empêcher de sourire au volant de sa petite voiture d'occasion. La musique provenant du poste faisait son petit effet : son morceau préféré, reflet d'une jeunesse formidable, tournait en boucle.  
Aujourd'hui, il rentrait plus tôt.  
Aujourd'hui, il profiterait un peu plus de la présence de sa femme.  
En cette fin de mois qui annonçait bientôt le début des vacances scolaire, Matsuzo souhaitait se poser un peu et rester en tête-à-tête avec Matsuyo, sa femme, durant ce laps de temps qui lui était accordé.  
Oui, cet après-midi s'avérait prometteur aux yeux de l'homme impatient.  
Cependant, une fois arrivé chez lui, il désenchanta lorsqu'un étrange pressentiment se joua de lui. Comme lorsqu'une aura malfaisante plane dans les airs, tel un nuage mortuaire.  
Sans un mot, il coupa le contact de la radio, descendit de son véhicule, et chassa les mauvaises pensées de son esprit : le boulot lui montait beaucoup trop à la tête ces derniers jours, cela devait forcément lui jouer des tours. Il devait avant tout penser à Matsuyo, à son expression emplie de surprise en le voyant revenir beaucoup plus tôt. À son sourire ponctuant son message de « bienvenue ».  
Oui, c'était bien plus agréable de penser à cela.

— Je suis rentré ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte, sourire aux lèvres.

Pas de réponse.

— Chérie ?

Il ôta ses chaussures et jeta un œil sur le meuble d'entrée à sa droite : ses sandales se tenaient à leur place habituelle. Elle n'était donc pas sortie.  
Il se demanda ensuite si elle n'était pas en train de se doucher, mais aucun bruit d'eau ne résonnait dans les couloirs.  
Alors peut-être se trouvait-elle dans le jardin, en train d'étendre le linge ?  
Dans l'idée de se rendre à la cuisine pour essayer de l'apercevoir par la fenêtre, il enjamba rapidement la marche d'entrée, traversa le couloir principal, puis entra dans la cuisine avant de se figer complètement face à l'image qui apparut devant lui.  
Trempé de sueur, inanimé, le corps de son épouse jonchait au sol dans un silence funèbre. Il fallut quelques secondes à Matsuzo pour revenir à la réalité. Dans un cri étouffé, il accourut vers son épouse, lui prit la main pour la serrer de toutes ses forces et lui demander si elle l'entendait.  
Aucune réponse, évidemment. Mais la respiration faible et lente de cette dernière le rassura un bref instant : elle était encore en vie, et c'était le plus important.  
Sans perdre de temps, il se releva, saisit le téléphone, et contacta une ambulance qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

* * *

Matsuyo Matsuno avait toujours été une femme forte et courageuse : mère de six enfants énergiques et espiègles, elle avait su se faire respecter en tenant d'une main ferme son rôle de femme au foyer. Jamais elle n'avait flanché, jamais elle n'avait montré un quelconque signe de faiblesse. Elle était une mère caractérielle mais juste, il en avait toujours été ainsi, même avant de donner naissance à ses six démons.  
Pourtant, aujourd'hui, en ce 26 juillet, son mari l'avait retrouvée dans un état catastrophique. Et cette scène macabre ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit, à l'instar d'un film traumatisant. C'était beaucoup trop violent, beaucoup trop douloureux. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Pourquoi ? Ces deux questions venimeuses s'infiltraient dans son esprit tourmenté pour le marteler de remords et d'interrogations encore plus dures : lui avait-elle caché quelque chose ? Était-elle gravement malade ? Lançait-elle des signaux sans qu'il ne les remarque ? En y resongeant, il arriva rapidement à la conclusion que ces derniers jours, son travail lui avait volé énormément de temps. Tellement de temps qu'il n'avait plus prêté attention à sa famille, devenant même sourd aux cris incessants de ses garçons lorsqu'ils s'amusaient à se battre.  
Était-il devenu un bourreau sans s'en rendre compte ? Était-il le fautif du malaise de sa femme ?  
Son poing se serra à cette dernière pensée, et il se mordit les lèvres en repensant encore une fois au corps immobile de son aimée.  
« _Heureusement que je suis arrivé avant les enfants_ » se dit-il.  
Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine à cette réflexion. L'idée d'imaginer ses fils devant le corps immobile de leur mère s'avérait insoutenable.

— Monsieur Matsuno ?

L'interpellé redescendit sur terre puis tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur : le médecin lui fit signe de le suivre et le conduisit à son bureau. Par la suite, il l'invita à s'asseoir.

— Votre femme vient de se réveiller, tout va bien pour elle, annonça-t-il d'une voix calme.

Le père ne put retenir un soupir, mais l'adrénaline causée par tout ce stress le fit trembler.

— Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

À la recherche des bons mots, le docteur posa son regard compatissant sur monsieur Matsuno.

— Votre femme est épuisée. Tout le stress accumulé au fil du temps l'a affaiblie, et la chaleur a dû être la goutte de trop. Elle a besoin de repos, de changer d'air.  
— « Changer d'air » ? répéta Matsuzo.  
— La ville n'aide pas à décompresser. Elle a besoin de prendre des vacances, de se changer les idées.

Le professionnel fixa avec sévérité le père, et reprit rapidement la parole.

— Il en va de même pour vous, monsieur Matsuno. Je sais que le travail est important, mais la santé l'est encore plus.  
— Mais je...  
— Je ne veux pas de « _mais_ ».

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le médecin attrapa une feuille, gribouilla dessus, et la tendit à son patient tout en continuant de le dévisager.

— Je veux que vous preniez des vacances. Que vous partiez ailleurs et vous ressourciez. A la mer, à la campagne, à la montagne, qu'importe, mais vous devez absolument vous reposer. Surtout votre femme. Elle est à bout.

Penaud, Matsuzo saisit le bout de papier et eut l'impression de redevenir un enfant se faisant réprimander par un adulte. Néanmoins, il admit rapidement que ce médecin n'avait pas totalement tort. Voilà pourquoi il se promit d'écouter ses conseils. De toute manière, il était bien obligé avec l'ordonnance qu'il venait de recevoir.  
Partir avec Matsuyo quelque part s'avérait être une excellente idée, mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle refuserait de laisser leurs fils seuls. En effet, ils avaient fait tellement de dégâts pendant leurs jeunes années que l'angoisse de les confier à quelqu'un devint une habitude insurmontable.  
Qui plus est, le budget serait beaucoup trop élevé pour les faire garder.  
La meilleure solution était donc de les amener avec eux. Qui plus est, l'occasion s'y prêtait bien avec l'arrivée imminente des vacances.  
Et pour offrir à sa femme un bien-être peu coûteux, Matsuzo connaissait l'endroit parfait.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai rien posté ici ! (c'est le cas). Je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu (beaucoup) anxieuse.  
J'ai rédigé une partie de cette petite histoire pendant le NaNoWriMo 2017. J'avais pour idée de "réécrire" l'histoire du Ghibli "Mon voisin Totoro" sous forme de cross-over. Je vous rassure : même si certaine scènes seront similaires au film d'origine, cette fanfiction n'est pas un copier/coller. J'ai simplement voulu remodeler l'histoire avec les sextuplés d'Osomatsu-San parce que pas mal de fanart fusent sur la toile et ça m'a inspiré (moi et mes idées haha xD).  
Je vous dis à de suite pour le chapitre 1 !


	2. Chapitre 1 : La vieille maison

**Disclaimer :** Même si je les utilise à mon escient, les personnages d'Osomatsu-San et de "Mon voisin Totoro" ne m'appartiennent pas. **  
Note :** Le fan art que j'ai utilisé en guise de couverture n'est pas de moi mais de **AN_andonut** sur Twitter (il y a deux "_") (Pixiv ID : **2249292** )  
 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha (Un énorme merci à elle !)

* * *

 **Chapitre I : La vieille maison**

Le chant des cigales se mêlait au bruit du moteur de la camionnette que Matsuzo conduisait. Les vacances scolaires avaient débuté le 29 juillet, et lui et toute sa tribu s'en étaient allés le lendemain. L'organisation s'était faite à la va-vite. Peu après que les diagnostics du médecin soient tombés, Matsuzo s'était empressé, non sans crainte, d'expliquer la situation à ses collègues et son patron. A sa grande surprise, ce dernier se montra conciliant et l'autorisa à prendre des congés. Son supérieur pouvait parfois se montrer strict et ferme, mais comme il restait satisfait du travail de son employé, il s'avéra compréhensif.  
Jusqu'à présent, Matsuzo ne lui avait jamais demandé quoi que ce soit, se contentant de faire son travail et même des heures supplémentaires quand la situation l'exigeait. De ce fait, le supérieur accepta de lui accorder quelques semaines de repos. Toutefois, il lui fit comprendre que s'il avait vraiment besoin de lui, il risquait de le contacter.  
Par la suite, M. Matsuno réussit à dégoter une camionnette grâce à un ami. Cela allégea allègrement le portefeuille familial, néanmoins ses inquiétudes ne cessaient de le rattraper ; il espérait rencontrer aucun souci  
Peu après, il glissa ses pupilles noires vers sa femme qui se reposait sur le siège à côté. Les yeux fermés, les mains sur les cuisses, elle aussi semblait perdue dans le labyrinthe de ses réflexions.

— Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta son époux.  
— Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle ponctua sa réponse d'un léger sourire puis se tourna vers la fenêtre pour observer le paysage. Toujours dans ses pensées, en proie à une culpabilité intime, elle finit par soupirer au bout de quelques minutes.

— Je suis désolée pour tout ça. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu, finit-elle par souffler.

Surpris, Matsuzo leva les sourcils et l'observa un court instant avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route.

— De quoi tu parles ? Il y avait un moment qu'on cherchait à prendre des vacances tous ensemble. C'est une bonne occasion pour en profiter, non ?  
— Mais tu sais bien que c'est assez serré pour nous ces derniers temps...

L'homme le savait pertinemment, voilà pourquoi il s'était tué au travail ces derniers temps, mais il restait plus optimiste que sa femme de ce côté-là : il connaissait les meilleures astuces pour éviter les dépenses démesurées.

— Le plus important, ce n'est pas l'argent, mais ta santé. Notre santé. Alors ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ? lui dit-il en souriant, dans l'espoir de la rassurer. Et puis tu me connais ! Tu sais bien que j'arrive toujours à dégoter d'excellents trucs !  
— Oui. Comme la fois où tu avais pris un hôtel en pensant faire une sacrée affaire, mais que tu n'avais pas lu les caractères en touts petits, ce qui au final t'avait fait payer beaucoup plus cher que prévu.  
— J'ai retenu la leçon ! s'écria-t-il. Tout ira bien !

Un léger soupir amusé s'échappa des lèvres de son épouse, et quand il remarqua son sourire en coin, il comprit qu'elle était au moins un tant soit peu apaisée.  
Mission accomplie.  
Pour clôturer cet échange, il s'apprêta à lui murmurer un « je t'aime », mais à peine ouvrit-il la bouche que des cris stridents et désagréables retentirent derrière lui. Ceux de ses fils, assurément. A vrai dire il s'étonna de constater qu'ils avaient été aussi calmes au cours de cette dernière heure. Le père préféra attendre un petit peu, histoire de voir s'ils se calmeraient d'eux-mêmes ; il restait encore optimiste à ce sujet-là.  
Peut-être même beaucoup trop optimiste, d'ailleurs.  
Évidemment, les hurlements continuèrent et s'élevèrent de plus en plus dans le véhicule. Les parents entendirent même certains se donner des petits coups. Enfin, des pleurs se mêlèrent désagréablement aux cris. Agacé, le père freina d'un coup et se tourna à l'arrière, six petites paires d'yeux le dévisageant.

— Ça suffit maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Il y eut un silence, et les sextuplés se fixèrent en chien de faïence. Des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux de Todomatsu, celui considéré comme le « petit dernier », et par la suite, tous les regards des enfants se tournèrent vers Choromatsu, le troisième. Celui-ci semblait tenir fermement quelque chose contre sa poitrine.

— Ils veulent me prendre des bonbons ! se défendit Choromatsu.  
— Il en a donné un à Jyushimatsu et pas à nous ! s'écria Todomatsu, les larmes de frustration coulant de plus belle.  
— Parce qu'il m'en a donné un la dernière fois, et pas vous !  
— J'en veux encore un ! s'exclama Jyushimatsu en levant les bras, sourire aux lèvres.  
— Moi je t'en ai donné deux, une fois ! rétorqua Osomatsu, l'aîné.  
— C'était des réglisses ! cria l'accusé. Personne n'aime les réglisses !  
— Tu pourrais partager quand même ! s'énerva Karamatsu, le deuxième aîné.  
— En plus on a faim..., ajouta Ichimatsu, le quatrième.  
— Je veux un bonbon ! ordonna Todomatsu.

Et la dispute reprit de plus belle. Plus forte et violente cette fois. Osomatsu et Karamatsu, qui étaient assis à côté de Choromatsu, tentèrent de lui prendre la boite des mains. Celui-ci la serra encore plus fort contre lui en se défendant. Ichimatsu, qui observait la scène, encouragea ses aînés tandis que Jyushimatsu riait fort. De son côté, Todomatsu continuait sa crise de larmes en répétant qu'il voulait des sucreries, qu'il avait faim et que Choromatsu était « méchant ».  
Ce fut la goutte de trop.

— SILENCE ! hurla Matsuzo.

Tel un coup de tonnerre, la voix grave de leur père les calmèrent aussitôt et ils affichèrent une expression de surprise.

— Donne-moi cette boite, Choromatsu, dit-il en tendant sa main.  
— Quoi... ? Non ! C'est pas juste !  
— Donne-la-moi, répéta-t-il.  
— Non... !  
— Dépêche-toi de lui donner cette boite, Choromatsu Matsuno, ordonna Matsuyo en se tournant vers lui, excédée.

Le troisième de la fratrie regarda sa mère avec tristesse et déception. S'il prenait le risque de se rebeller, il savait qu'il le regretterait. Frustré, il serra la petite boite de bonbons contre lui, puis se résigna et la tendit à contrecœur à ses parents.  
Encore une fois, c'est lui qui payait.  
Ce n'était pas juste.  
Cette boite, il l'avait acheté ce matin avec le peu d'argent de poche qu'il lui restait, et en moins de quelques heures, on la lui confisquait alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Pourquoi devait-il forcément partager avec les autres s'il ne le voulait pas ? Ses frères n'avaient qu'à s'acheter leurs propres sucreries.  
Dans l'histoire, ils en ressortaient vainqueurs.  
C'était vraiment injuste.  
Matsuyo rangea les bonbons dans le tableau de bord, et un silence gênant s'installa dans la voiture quand Matsuzo reprit le volant.

— Vous avez eu sept ans les garçons, ce serait bien que vous arrêtiez de vous comporter comme des bébés, les sermonna-t-il.

Pas de réponse, juste le silence déplaisant qui continuait son apogée. Matsuzo détestait cette atmosphère.

— On arrive bientôt. D'ici un quart d'heure normalement, alors encore un peu de patience, les rassura-t-il. Regardez le paysage ! Vous verrez peut-être des animaux !

La dernière phrase eut l'effet voulu : les enfants se penchèrent vers la fenêtre à leur gauche, malgré leur ceinture qui restreignait leurs mouvements, et se concentrèrent sur ce qu'il se trouvait de l'autre côté.

— Je vois rien ! s'exclama Todomatsu en gonflant la joue : les autres lui cachaient la vue.

Entendant sa complainte, Karamatsu lui laissa sa place, puis se dirigea finalement vers la fenêtre à sa droite. Ichimatsu et Choromatsu l'imitèrent.  
Un diaporama aux teintes vertes défila sous leurs yeux : la nature s'étendait à perte de vue. Des fleurs multicolores recouvraient le sol non loin de la route, et le soleil, qui commençait à se coucher, enveloppait le ciel d'une couleur rosée. Par moment, les enfants poussaient des petits cris d'exclamation en voyant des vaches brouter l'herbe, et un grand sourire s'esquissa sur leur visage enjoué.

— C'est joli... commenta Karamatsu en contemplant le ciel.  
— Je veux attraper des insectes ! Plein d'insectes ! s'émerveilla Jyushimatsu en sautillant sur place.  
— Ne dit pas ça ou Todomatsu va pleurer, se moqua Osomatsu.  
— N'importe quoi !  
— Il y a une rivière ! On pourra peut-être se baigner ! ajouta Choromatsu avec enthousiasme.

Ichimatsu grimaça avant de reprendre son observation au lieu d'émettre un commentaire. Il n'était pas spécialement fan de la campagne, mais au moins, c'était toujours plus calme que la ville.  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la camionnette arriva devant une grande maison traditionnelle en bois ; elle devait avoir trois étages tant elle paraissait immense aux yeux des enfants.  
Matsuzo se gara, descendit avec sa femme, et les six frères firent de même, des étoiles dans les yeux. La demeure ne semblait pas luxurieuse. Elle paraissait même rongée par les aléas du temps. Le bois perdait de son éclat, néanmoins, elle dégageait une certaine identité. On pouvait apercevoir tout en haut de la maison une minuscule fenêtre rectangulaire, probablement celle d'un grenier. A l'étage en dessous, ils remarquèrent les volets fermés et ne s'attardèrent pas dessus. Non loin de l'entrée et des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée se trouvait un engawa, une sorte de terrasse japonaise qui se révélait pratique pour se poser et prendre l'air.  
Les portes coulissantes cachaient certainement des merveilles et des trésors que les enfants prendraient plaisir de découvrir.  
Ils avaient tellement hâte.

— Les garçons, c'est ici que nous allons passer nos vacances, annonça leur père. N'hésitez pas à faire le tour si vous le vou...

Mais ses enfants partirent déjà explorer les environs avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase. Les rires impatients de Jyushimatsu et Osomatsu s'élevèrent dans les airs, et ils remarquèrent qu'avant d'atteindre la maison, ils devaient traverser un petit pont en pierre qui surplombait une rivière. Alors que les trois aînés le passèrent, Jyushimatsu s'arrêta en plein milieu pour observer le chemin transparent sous ses pieds. L'eau ruisselait doucement, et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il remarqua des petits poissons nager à contre-courant.  
Émerveillé, il s'accroupit pour mieux contempler les petits animaux marins, et son sourire s'élargit en en voyant d'autres arriver.

— Des poissons ! Il y a des poissons ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il clama sa trouvaille tellement fort que l'eau vibra, faisant fuir par la même occasion les poissons. Dès lors, son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à la déception.  
Ichimatsu, spectateur de la scène depuis le début, soupira et s'assit à ses côtés.

— Tu leur as fait peur...  
— Je voulais pas..., bredouilla-t-il.  
— Ce n'est pas grave, ils reviendront, tenta de le rassurer son aîné. Viens ! Allons voir la maison.

Avec tristesse, le cinquième se releva et passa de l'autre côté avec Ichimatsu. Au même moment, leurs parents, accompagnés de Todomatsu, les rejoignirent. Ce dernier, qui tenait avec fermeté la main de sa mère, préférait rester auprès d'elle le temps de la visite.  
De leur côté, Osomatsu, Karamatsu et Choromatsu avaient déjà commencé l'inspection de la maison. Leurs pas pressés tambourinèrent contre le sol, et les deux premiers aînés ouvrirent une porte au hasard pour tomber sur la cuisine. Elle était traditionnelle et juste assez grande pour accueillir deux adultes. Devant eux se trouvaient une cuisinière et un four, ainsi qu'un lavabo avec une planche de travail. Une cuisine banale mais pratique, en somme.

— Pas la peine de courir comme ça, souffla Choromatsu en les rejoignant.

Ses aînés ne l'écoutèrent pas ; à peine avaient-ils entendu sa voix qu'ils étaient déjà repartis en riant. Agacé, Choro soupira avant de partir de son côté pour visiter. De ce fait, il revint sur ses pas et observa le salon : un tatami recouvrait le sol, et les murs d'un blanc cassé illuminaient naturellement la pièce. Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait une table basse en bois, suffisamment grande pour accueillir les repas de famille. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage du petit garçon, et il s'agenouilla au bout du meuble. Il resta un instant ainsi, profitant du calme furtif, puis tourna la tête sur la droite pour apercevoir une télévision qu'un buffet soutenait. A chaque extrémité du meuble se trouvait un vase contenant des tournesols.  
Choromatsu appréciait cette ambiance calme et décontractée, si bien qu'il s'adossa sur la table et ferma les yeux pour écouter le chant des cigales qui commençait à s'éteindre en ce début de soirée. Il aurait pu s'assoupir si Osomatsu et Karamatsu ne faisaient pas autant de bruit.  
Par ailleurs, ces derniers montèrent en vitesse les escaliers, près de l'entrée, et ouvrirent d'un coup sec les portes coulissantes qui menaient aux chambres. Comme elles étaient vides, ils commencèrent à chahuter en faisant des roulades et des cabrioles sur le sol.

— Il faut ouvrir les volets ! s'écria Karamatsu en s'exécutant.

A cause de sa petite taille, il fut obligé de se pencher pour pouvoir pousser et accrocher les volets, et une fois sa tâche accomplie, le paysage qui s'offrit à lui l'éblouit. Le soleil était presque complètement couché, illuminant de ses rayons orange les arbres et les rizières qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Cependant, son attention se porta sur l'arbre majestueux qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin du jardin. Il devait bien faire quinze mètres de haut, et ses feuilles semblaient tout aussi impressionnantes, et ce n'était pas les yeux innocents de l'enfant qui exagérait les choses. De plus, une sorte d'aura divine se dégageait de cet arbre.

— Alors ? C'est comment à l'intérieur pour le moment ? demanda Matsuzo, sous la fenêtre.  
— C'est grand ! conclut Karamatsu. Papa, c'est quoi l'énorme arbre derrière ?

Intrigué, monsieur Matsuzo se tourna pour contempler la plante imposante.

— C'est un camphrier, Karamatsu, dit-il.  
— Un camphrier. Camphrier. Un camphrier !

L'homme sourit avant de reprendre sa visite extérieure en compagnie de son épouse et de Todomatsu, toujours accroché à cette dernière. Karamatsu contempla encore un peu le paysage, songeur, puis remarqua une autre demeure non loin de la leur. Celle-ci s'avérait encore plus grande et impressionnante, et il en était de même pour le jardin qui accueillait un potager rempli de légumes gorgés de soleil, même de si loin ils paraissaient appétissants.  
Plus loin, un champ de tournesols s'étalait sur plusieurs hectares pour colorer le sol d'une couleur dorée. L'enfant fit rapidement le lien avec les plantes présentes dans le salon.

— Karamatsu ! s'écria Osomatsu. Y a une deuxième salle de bain !  
— Oh trop génial !

Sans plus attendre, le deuxième s'empressa de rejoindre le premier. Il entra par mégarde dans une pièce vide, constata qu'il s'était trompé, et retrouva son frère dans ladite salle de bain qui se situait tout au bout du couloir. A l'intérieur se trouvait un petit lavabo à leur droite, ainsi qu'un tabouret et une douche à leur gauche, permettant de se laver le corps avant d'entrer dans la baignoire. Celle-ci ressemblait à un énorme tonneau de bois, capable de contenir deux personnes de taille adulte. La salle d'eau était donc similaire à celle qu'ils avaient vue en bas, peu avant que Choromatsu ne les rejoigne.

— On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur..., supposa l'aîné en regardant dans la baignoire.

Le bleu arqua un sourcil et se pencha sur la baignoire pour essayer de voir ce qui pouvait s'y cacher. Toutefois, sans s'y attendre, Osomatsu le poussa et le fit tomber à l'intérieur. Karamatsu tenta de se rattraper en vain, et finit par glisser dedans, échappant de justesse d'atterrir sur la tête. Il se mordit ensuite les lèvres pour retenir son cri de douleur  
Le petit gloussement satisfait de son aîné fit écho, et il l'entendit s'enfuir.

— C'est pas drôle ça ! grommela le deuxième en fronçant les sourcils.

Pendant ce temps, Ichimatsu et Jyushimatsu entrèrent enfin à l'intérieur. Ils aperçurent Osomatsu descendre en vitesse les escaliers, mort de rire, et s'échangèrent un regard. A voir l'expression de leur aîné, il venait de faire une bêtise ou une blague. Néanmoins, ils ne s'y attardèrent pas trop et débutèrent leur visite. Ils trouvèrent rapidement le salon, saluèrent Choromatsu, puis entreprirent de trouver les chambres. Ils pensèrent qu'elles se trouveraient au rez-de-chaussée, mais ils ne découvrirent que la cuisine et une des salle de bain.  
Une fois à l'étage, ils remarquèrent Karamatsu dans une pièce vide, en train de contempler l'horizon par la fenêtre. Le violet et le jaune préférèrent le laisser tranquille, et tout à coup, Jyushimatsu poussa une exclamation.

— Là-bas ! Là-bas !

Il traversa le couloir et se laissa tomber à genoux pour attraper quelque chose, sous le regard curieux d'Ichimatsu.

— J'ai trouvé un gland ! s'écria-t-il en montrant son petit trésor à son frère.  
— A l'intérieur ? C'est bizarre...  
— Tu crois qu'il y a des écureuils ?!

Leur regard brilla à cette idée. Voir des écureuils de si près s'apparentait à un miracle.  
Peu après, Ichimatsu baissa la tête et aperçut quelque chose briller, plus loin.A quatre pattes, il alla voir, et découvrit un autre gland. Intrigué, il pencha la tête sur le côté, et remarqua enfin la porte en face de lui. Dès lors, sa curiosité le titilla et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se cachait de l'autre côté. Une autre chambre ? Une troisième salle de bain ? Peut-être une salle de jeu ? A la fois impatient et perplexe, il fit signe à Jyushimatsu de le rejoindre. Ensemble, ils fixèrent la porte un instant, se regardèrent, avant de s'adresser un petit sourire complice.

— Ouvrons-là ! Ouvrons-là ! s'extasia le cinquième.

Ichimatsu acquiesça en silence et posa sa main sur la poignée. Jyushimatsu l'imita, et, d'un coup sec, ils l'abaissèrent.  
Mais rien ne se produisit.  
Elle était fermée à clef.  
La curiosité sur leur visage se transforma en contrariété.

— Oh non ! râla Jyushi en essayant encore une fois, en vain.  
— Pourquoi elle est fermée ? demanda Ichi, sourcils froncés.  
— C'est trop nul !  
— ...Tu crois que c'est pour cacher quelque chose ?  
— Comme un trésor ?  
— Ou un corps.  
— … Je préfère le trésor !

De nouveau, les frères se fixèrent avant de glisser leur regard sur la porte close. Tant de questions naquirent dans leur esprit imaginatif, et l'envie de savoir ce qui se cachait de l'autre côté ne cessait d'accroître. Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment, hormis peut-être trouver la clef cachée de cette pièce secrète. Alors, tels des petits aventuriers à la recherche d'un trésor légendaire, ils redescendirent au salon et démarrèrent leurs recherches. Jyushimatsu chercha sous la table, les meubles, longea les murs dans l'espoir d'y voir accrocher l'objet convoité. Ichimatsu, quant à lui, fouilla les tiroirs sans hésiter à retirer les prospectus qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.  
Rien, forcément.  
Un souffle dépité s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se mit alors à quatre pattes et continua son enquête, espérant que la clef se trouve par terre, même si ça lui semblait improbable. De ce fait, il traversa le couloir, fouilla la cuisine, la salle de bain, puis retourna au salon. Néanmoins, sa concentration s'envola quand un bruit retentit. Surpris, il releva la tête et regarda dans la direction où le bruit s'était manifesté. Cela venait de dehors, cependant, il n'arrivait pas à en connaître la source. A l'image d'un chaton apprenant l'art de la chasse, il garda les yeux figés sur un point invisible, mais tout à coup, un autre son le fit sursauter. Cette fois-ci, cela venait de l'étage.  
« _Ça doit être les autres qui courent en haut..._ », se convainquit-il.  
Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsque ses yeux se reposèrent sur la fenêtre qui encadrait une partie du jardin. La nuit était tombée, les cigales avaient laissé place aux grillons, et l'obscurité commençait à envelopper les environs. Dans la pénombre se dessinaient les vagues silhouettes des branches et de l'herbe qui dansaient au rythme de la brise. Ichimatsu serra le poing et se mordit les lèvres en constatant que l'atmosphère n'était plus vraiment la même.  
Avait-il peur ?  
Certainement pas. Il ne s'appelait pas Todomatsu.  
En parlant du loup, il entendit la voix de ce dernier à l'entrée.

— Je n'aime pas cette maison...  
— Et pourquoi ça Todomatsu ? demanda calmement Matsuyo qui ne l'avait pas quitté.  
— Je sais pas..., bredouilla-t-il. J'ai une drôle d'impression...  
— C'est parce que tu ne la connais pas encore, ne t'en fais pas, ajouta Matsuzo.

Attentif à la conversation depuis le seuil de la porte du salon, Ichimatsu déglutit et commença à se poser des questions. Todomatsu croyait aux esprits et aux animaux fantastiques, c'était peut-être l'enfant le plus crédule des six, mais Ichimatsu aussi y croyait. Surtout que l'environnement s'y prêtait bien. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire le lien avec les bruits entendus plus tôt, et si spectres il y avait, mauvais serait le séjour, forcément.  
Toutefois, qui le croirait ?  
Dans un souffle, il avança avec hésitation vers son père.

— Papa... Moi aussi j'ai une drôle d'impression... Comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal...

La révélation ne rassura pas du tout le petit dernier, si bien qu'instinctivement, il se blottit contre sa mère.

— Bon ça suffit maintenant ! le réprimanda son père. Tout est normal ici ! Tu devrais arrêter de faire peur à ton frère comme ça, Ichimatsu. Et toi, Todomatsu, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter !  
— Mais..., bredouilla ce dernier.  
— Je ne veux plus rien entendre !

Le quatrième ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt : il ne cherchait pas à effrayer Todomatsu, parce qu'il était sincère en disant ressentir vraiment quelque chose de bizarre dans cette maison.  
D'abord la porte fermée à clef, et maintenant ça.  
Cela ne lui inspirait guère confiance, néanmoins, il préféra ne pas insister et croire les paroles de son père.  
De toute manière, il eut à peine le temps de réfléchir à tout cela que ses quatre autres frères descendirent à la hâte les escaliers et encerclèrent leurs parents pour parler en même temps.

— Papa ! Papa ! On peut aller attraper des poissons ?! questionna Karamatsu.  
— Et des insectes ?! ajouta Jyushimatsu, qui venait d'oublier l'histoire de la clef.  
— Maman, on mange bientôt ? J'ai faim..., se plaignit Osomatsu.  
— On peut aller dehors ? demanda Choromatsu.

Matsuzo se massa lentement la tempe, il essayait de contenir sa colère et sa fatigue. Ses fils ne savaient décidément pas se tenir en place.

— Vous avez vu l'heure ? Il fait nuit dehors. Nous verrons demain pour les activités. Pour l'instant, nous allons récupérer nos affaires dans la camionnette, c'est-à-dire les courses et les futons. Et vous allez m'aider.  
— Oh non ! râlèrent en chœur les frères, hormis Choromatsu et Ichimatsu.  
— Dépêchez-vous ! Pas de repas pour ceux qui ne font rien, conclut l'homme en sortant.

Les enfants sursautèrent. Leur ventre gargouilla à l'unisson, et ils se doutèrent qu'il était sérieux. Le regard menaçant de leur mère le confirmait.  
C'est donc à contrecœur que la tribu suivit Matsuzo pour l'aider à vider le véhicule, tandis que Matsuyo se rendit à la cuisine.  
Au moment où Ichimatsu s'apprêta à suivre ses frères, son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur le jardin. Et ses pensées se terminèrent sur une conclusion.  
Au final, peut-être avait-il rêvé ?

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Je me souviens que je l'avais rédigé très vite tellement j'étais inspirée ! Je ne sais pas si le comportement des jeunes Matsu est crédible, je les visualise un peu de cette façon, mais j'espère que ça ne fait pas trop OOC ? Il en va de même pour les parents, peut-êtresont-ils un peu trop sérieux ? Je m'en excuse d'avance en tout cas ! J'ai essayé de faire au mieux et j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira quand même !  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)  
Je posterai le deuxième chapitre **Samedi 2 Février** ! D'ici là, je vous souhaite de passer une agréable semaine !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Les boules noires

**Disclaimer :** Même si je les utilise à mon escient, les personnages d'Osomatsu-San et de "Mon voisin Totoro" ne m'appartiennent pas. **  
Note :** Le fan art que j'ai utilisé en guise de couverture n'est pas de moi mais de **AN_andonut** sur Twitter (il y a deux "_") (Pixiv ID : **2249292** )  
 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha (Un énorme merci à elle !)

* * *

 **Chapitre II : Les boules noires**

La première nuit dans la maison fut assez calme. Avec les cinq heures de route que la famille avait dû supporter, tout le monde était épuisé, surtout les enfants qui se couchèrent rapidement après le dîner. Leur chambre se situait dans la pièce avec la fenêtre qui encadrait le camphrier, Karamatsu avait insisté pour s'installer dans celle-ci. Pour une fois, personne n'y prêta opposition, et une fois leur futon installé, ils s'y faufilèrent et tombèrent rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.  
Matsuzo soupira une fois la porte de sa chambre refermée. Sa femme, déjà installée dans leur lit, lisait un magazine quelconque qu'elle referma doucement en entendant son époux arriver. Elle le salua avec un sourire.

— Quelle journée ! s'exclama l'homme en la rejoignant.  
— Une chance que les petits se soient endormis si tôt et vite, ajouta-t-elle.  
— Je m'attendais vraiment à ce qu'ils se disputent pour la chambre ou pour je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais au final, tout s'est bien passé.

Cependant, malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. La nuit ne faisait que commencer, après tout.

— Comment te sens-tu, toi ? demanda-t-il à sa femme.  
— Bien. On sent la différence côté environnement, c'est agréable... Et toi ?  
— Pareil. Ça fait du bien de respirer le bon air de la campagne. Et la voisine est très gentille.  
— Ah oui, tu as été la voir tout à l'heure ! Ça s'est bien passé ?  
— Très bien, oui. C'est la propriétaire de cette maison. Tu verrais son potager et ses tournesols... C'est une vieille dame très gentille, elle m'a même dit de ne pas hésiter à nous servir si jamais nous avions besoin de légumes. Mais penses-tu, je n'allais pas me permettre.  
— Oui, bien sûr.

Un tendre silence s'installa entre le couple, et par la suite, Matsuyo posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son aimé. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, elle lovée dans ses bras, lui la serrant de toutes ses forces. Dans un dernier baiser, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

Le chant matinal de la nature s'apparentait à une agréable symphonie : les oiseaux gazouillaient avec gaieté, tandis que le vent se faufilait entre les feuilles des arbres pour continuer sa course dans les arbustes. Bien calé dans le lit, en compagnie de sa femme qui dormait profondément, Monsieur Matsuno se sentait bien, prêt à profiter d'une grasse matinée bien méritée. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'en avait pas connu une vraie, et au cours de ces vacances forcées, il espérait rattraper le temps perdu.  
Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait, pauvre naïf qu'il était.  
Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir, et à cet instant précis, Matsuzo pria de toutes ses forces pour que les enfants n'entrent pas dans la chambre pour leur sauter dessus. Heureusement, il n'en fut rien. Seules leur voix s'éleva et résonna dans les couloirs. Ils paraissaient tous réveillés, hélas.

— Je veux jouer ! s'écria Jyushimatsu en courant dans le couloir.  
— Je vais chercher mon ballon ! déclara Karamatsu.  
— Et moi mes billes ! ajouta Osomatsu.  
— On n'a pas le droit de jouer à l'intérieur, vous le savez ! sermonna Choromatsu. C'est pas parce qu'on est en vacances qu'on doit faire n'importe quoi !

Un sourire en coin s'esquissa au coin des lèvres du père. Des six, Choromatsu se montrait le plus mature, et par moment, cela faisait son petit effet.

— T'es qu'un nul Choromatsu ! se moqua Osomatsu.  
— Arrête ou il va encore aller cafter... commenta Ichimatsu.  
— Papa et maman dorment de toute façon, il peut rien faire, termina le deuxième aîné.

… Et parfois, cela se concluait sur un échec lamentable.

— Vous allez les réveiller et vous serez punis ! Je m'en fiche ! se défendit le vert.

A vrai dire, Choromatsu était celui qui parlait le plus fort à cet instant précis, preuve qu'il était vexé. Au final, il serait certainement le premier à réveiller leur mère qui dormait encore à poings fermés.  
Matsuzo se tourna et fixa les chiffres affichés sur le réveil : six heures et quart.  
« _La prochaine fois, on les couchera plus tard, même s'ils sont épuisés_ », se jura-t-il.  
Soudain, un bruit sourd bondit de nulle part, et la voix d'Osomatsu fit trembler les murs.

— Bataille d'oreillers !  
— Mais arrêtez ! C'est pas drôle ! s'énerva Todomatsu.

Pour le faire taire, Ichimatsu lui lança un oreiller à la figure, ce qui irrita encore plus le petit dernier, surtout qu'il n'était pas matinal le ventre vide. Rancunier, il alla chercher son coussin et se jeta sur Ichimatsu pour se venger. Remarquant le moment de faiblesse du violet, le jaune partit à sa rescousse et se jeta sur Todomatsu... qui écrasa Ichimatsu par la même occasion. Kara et Oso, quant à eux, attaquèrent en duo Choromatsu qui tentait de s'enfuir. Les cris devinrent alors des hurlements de guerre, une guerre qui se terminerait sur un unique survivant. Une guerre tellement cruciale qu'ils en oublièrent leurs parents.  
Dans son sommeil qui ne tarderait pas à être gâché, Matsuyo fronça les sourcils et bougea lentement sur le matelas, provoquant une certaine panique chez son époux.  
C'en était trop.  
Il se leva d'un bond, retroussa ses manches, et ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte de sa chambre avant de se retrouver devant ses fils qui se turent en l'entendant arriver. Yeux grands ouverts, immobiles, ils jetèrent en vitesse leurs « armes » dans l'espoir de passer inaperçu.  
Toutefois, Matsuzo Matsuno n'était pas dupe.

— Bonjour papa..., dirent-ils en chœur, un sourire faussement innocent sur la figure.

Les cernes sous les yeux, les sourcils froncés et la mine effrayante, monsieur Matsuno n'était plus d'humeur à se montrer indulgent.  
Plus du tout.  
Une aura maléfique flottait autour de lui, et elle était si palpable que les enfants comprirent que leur dernière heure arrivait.

* * *

Une petite bosse s'était installée en haut du crâne d'Oso, Kara, Ichi et Jyushi, premiers fautifs du vacarme. Dans le salon, les six frères s'alignèrent correctement sur les genoux, les uns à coté des autres et baissèrent les yeux. Face à eux se tenait leur père qui les fixait avec une rare sévérité.

— Savez-vous pourquoi nous sommes ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave, prévenant d'un simple regard qu'à la moindre réponse stupide, cela se terminerait en déculottée pour tout le monde.  
— P-Parce qu'on est en vacances ? bredouilla Jyushimatsu.  
— Mais encore ?

Il y eut un silence qui permit aux frères de se dévisager, comme s'ils espéraient trouver la réponse sur le visage d'un autre.

— Si on est ici, c'est parce que votre mère a besoin de repos et de se changer les idées, souffla Matsuzo. Mais avec vos cris et vos bêtises, elle ne risque pas d'en profiter ! C'est ça que vous voulez ? Alors qu'elle s'occupe toujours de vous avant elle ? Ne faites pas les égoïstes !

Un sentiment de honte les tirailla, si bien qu'une boule alourdit leur estomac. Ils avaient été trop loin et ils s'en rendaient enfin compte. Pleins de remords, ils baissèrent tristement la tête pour fixer le sol.  
A voir leur réaction, Matsuzo comprit que ses enfants avaient saisi où il voulait en venir. Il en profita donc pour reprendre la parole :

— Si vous vous réveillez avant nous comme aujourd'hui, vous pouvez aller jouer dans le jardin comme bon vous semble. Une fois le petit déjeuner pris, vous pourrez même vous promener un peu plus loin si c'est dans la limite du raisonnable : n'allez pas trop loin et restez toujours ensemble. Vous connaissez les règles, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont les mêmes qu'à la maison.  
— Oui...

Matsuzo les observa tour à tour avec un sourire de satisfaction au coin des lèvres. Même s'ils faisaient beaucoup de bêtises, il gardait tout de même une certaine confiance en ses fils quand il s'agissait de se débrouiller seuls. En effet, ils connaissaient le mot « autonomie » depuis longtemps, et ils avaient toujours fait en sorte de se débrouiller par eux-mêmes. Ainsi, ils jouaient souvent en ville tous les six en prenant en compte les règles de sécurité essentielles, sans parler du fait que les aînés savaient prendre soin des benjamins dès que la situation l'exigeait.  
Du moment qu'ils gardaient en tête cette manière d'agir, leurs parents ne s'inquiétaient pas. Ils étaient débrouillards, et c'était là leur plus grande qualité.

— Osomatsu, l'interpella son père en se tournant vers lui. Tu es l'aîné de la fratrie. C'est à toi que revient la responsabilité de remettre à l'ordre tes frères si jamais ils s'éloignent trop. Ou encore s'ils font quelque chose que tu juges « mal ». Compris ?

Le concerné fixa Matsuzo avec de grands yeux, concentré sur ses explications. A la fin, il lui adressa un salut militaire agrémenté d'un air déterminé :

— Oui mon capitaine ! s'écria-t-il, fier de lui.

Une moue blasée s'afficha sur le visage de Choromatsu. A ses yeux, Osomatsu agissait plus comme un insouciant qu'un aîné, et une certaine frustration, mêlée à une jalousie inconsciente, se jouèrent rapidement de lui. Bien sûr, il avait aussi un rôle à jouer avec ses cadets, mais il restait « le troisième », celui du « milieu ». Matsuzo se tournait plus vers Osomatsu lorsqu'il s'agissait de devoir prendre soin des autres, comme s'il était indispensable à leur sécurité.  
Comme s'il était « le chef » du groupe.  
Et le pire, c'est qu'il profitait bien de son rôle de « numéro un ».  
Cela insupportait Choromatsu.

— Et si nous préparions le petit déjeuner ? Maman sera contente quand elle se réveillera ! proposa le père de famille.

Les enfants acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, puis chacun s'attela à une tâche. Ainsi, Karamatsu et Todomatsu partirent aider Matsuzo à la cuisine, tandis qu'Ichimatsu et Choromatsu mirent la table. Jyushimatsu et Osomatsu se chargèrent de nettoyer les légumes et les fruits. Matsuzo n'avait pas l'habitude de cuisiner, mais les fils qui l'assistaient, oui : le bleu et le rose aimaient aider leur mère dès qu'ils le pouvaient, surtout pour préparer des petits plats. Karamatsu avait même pris l'habitude d'élaborer son propre bento avant de partir à l'école. Ce n'était pas toujours parfait, mais cela restait tout de même quelque chose qu'il prenait grand plaisir à faire.

* * *

Quand Matsuyo s'extirpa des bras de Morphée, les chiffres sur le réveil indiquaient neuf heures cinq. A sa grande surprise, son époux n'était plus à ses côtés, et une agréable odeur flottait dans les airs. Elle entendit ses enfants discuter en bas. Certains se déplaçaient, mais ils paraissaient étonnamment calmes.  
Lentement, elle s'étira en s'échappant de ses couvertures chaudes et confortables, puis ouvrit sa fenêtre pour contempler le paysage. Une légère brise lui caressa le visage, l'invitant à fermer les yeux et à profiter du bon air frais de la campagne. A l'inverse de la ville bruyante et polluée, seul le silence régnait à l'extérieur. Le ciel d'un bleu somptueux annonçait une merveilleuse journée d'été, et un sourire en coin embellit le visage de la femme. Devant ce tableau naturel, elle ne put s'empêcher de se perdre dans ses pensées, resonger à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusque-là. Si bien que la nostalgie, douce divinité au parfum amer, gonfla son cœur. Les rayons du soleil se posèrent sur son visage, et elle s'adossa sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour s'enfoncer dans le labyrinthe de ses réflexions. Soudain, une petite voix l'en expulsa.

— Maman ?

Au seuil de la porte, Karamatsu se tenait derrière elle et l'observait avec curiosité. Celle-ci se retourna et le salua gentiment avec un regard à la fois tendre et mélancolique. Si le deuxième aîné avait été un peu plus grand, il aurait très vite remarqué que ses pensées la plongeaient dans une certaine inquiétude. Hélas, il était trop jeune pour comprendre.  
Néanmoins, la spontanéité des enfants Matsuno agissait toujours comme un baume incroyable : en effet, Karamatsu accourut vers sa mère pour l'enlacer avec une affection consolatrice, et dès lors, toutes les craintes, toute l'amertume de Matsuyo s'évaporèrent. Il est vrai qu'ils étaient souvent intenables et fatiguants, mais ces moments de tendresse avaient bien plus d'importance que le reste.  
Elle passa ses doigts dans la chevelure noire de son fils, l'embrassa sur la joue, et resta un petit moment ainsi, à le serrer contre son cœur.

— Faut que tu viennes ! s'exclama tout à coup Karamatsu.  
— Que se passe-t-il ?  
— Je peux pas te dire !  
— Et pourquoi ça ?  
— Parce que c'est une surprise !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le garçon lui prit la main et la tira avec excitation dans le couloir. Ensemble, ils descendirent les escaliers, guidés par l'agréable odeur de cuisine, et une fois dans le salon, Matsuyo écarquilla les yeux.  
Installés à table, ses enfants et son mari la regardèrent pour la saluer avec un sourire. Chacun possédait un petit bol de riz recouvert d'un œuf au plat, ainsi qu'une assiette avec du poisson et des légumes cuits à la vapeur. Karamatsu la conduisit à sa place puis s'installa entre Osomatsu et Todomatsu.

— Eh bien, quelle agréable surprise, s'étonna Matsuyo en regardant les plats chauds face à elle. C'est vous qui avez préparé tout ça ? En quel honneur ?  
— Pour te laisser dormir ! répondit Osomatsu.  
— C'est moi et Karamatsu qui avons aidé papa à cuisiner ! se vanta Todomatsu.

Les yeux de la femme s'agrandirent derrière ses lunettes. Étonnée par la révélation qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle se tourna vers son époux et le fixa avec stupéfaction : ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se mettre aux fourneaux.

— Hey, je sais cuisiner quand la situation l'exige ! se défendit-il, le feu aux joues.  
— Il a failli cramer les légumes ! cafta Karamatsu.

Un fou rire général s'élança dans la pièce, faisant encore plus rougir le visage de l'homme.  
Matsuyo baissa le regard en direction de son assiette et de son bol, et sous le regard concentré de ses progénitures, elle mangea une portion de riz mélangée à un peu d'œuf. Elle entendit alors les souffles se couper, les gorges déglutir, et tels des petits chefs attendant le verdict de leur chef, les enfants restèrent attentifs à la réaction de leur mère.

— C'est très bon, dit-elle en leur offrant un sourire sincère.

Tout le monde soupira de soulagement, des sourires s'échangèrent, et chacun commença à manger.  
Durant le petit déjeuner, Matsuzo expliqua discrètement à l'oreille de son épouse que la voisine lui avait indiqué l'accès à un petit étang pour pêcher, et qu'il comptait y aller avec trois enfants pour la matinée. Lorsque Matsuyo lui demanda pourquoi ne pas amener les six, il rétorqua qu'il craignait que cela se termine mal, et qu'il préférait d'abord se familiariser avec l'endroit, ce qu'elle comprit parfaitement.  
Les trois aînés furent les premiers à terminer leur repas, et ils allèrent s'habiller une fois leur place débarrassée. Jyushimatsu les rejoignit peu après, tandis qu'Ichimatsu et Todomatsu prirent leur temps pour savourer le contenu de leur assiette. Ils étaient les plus lents pour manger, en règle générale. Matsuzo en profita alors pour leur demander si partir pêcher les intéressait, Ichimatsu rétorqua d'une grimace en s'imaginant entouré d'eau, et Todomatsu poussa un gémissement de dégoût en songeant devoir toucher des lombrics et autres appâts ragoutants.  
Par la suite, les trois aînés descendirent les escaliers, prêts à se défouler à l'extérieur. Leur père les interpella avant.

— Les garçons, je comptais aller pêcher ce matin, cela vous intéresserait de m'accompagner ?  
— On irait attraper des vrais poissons ?! demanda Osomatsu.  
— Oui, et on les ferait griller ce soir.  
— Je veux venir ! s'exclama Choromatsu, des étoiles plein les yeux.  
— Moi aussi ! enchérit Karamatsu.  
— Parfait ! J'ai mes trois apprentis, rit Matsuzo. Allez chercher vos chapeaux, nous irons louer le matériel sur le chemin.

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les sélectionnés s'empressèrent de prendre ce qu'il leur fallait, et rejoignirent en vitesse leur père une fois que celui-ci fut lavé, habillé, et apprêté.

— Pêchez bien, les encouragea Matsuyo.  
— On reviendra avec un barracuda ! déclara le rouge.  
— T'es bête y en a pas ici ! souffla le vert.  
— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais.  
— Je le sais parce que j'écoute à l'école, MOI.  
— Oh t'es lourd !

Sans lui laisser le temps de rappliquer, Osomatsu passa devant Choromatsu pour rejoindre Matsuzo et Karamatsu qui commençaient à partir. Devant cette scène, leur mère ne put s'empêcher de poser les mains sur ses hanches et soupirer : ces derniers temps, Oso et Choro se taquinaient beaucoup, et cela avait tendance à se terminer sur des disputes futiles.  
Est-ce que Matsuzo arriverait à les gérer ?  
Après avoir refermé la porte, la femme se mit dos à celle-ci et observa le couloir, vide et calme. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur le mur en bois, marcha lentement en direction du salon, puis observa le jardin par la fenêtre. Puisqu'il faisait beau dehors, elle décida d'attraper un roman qu'elle avait rapporté, et s'assit au sur le bord de la terrasse pour se plonger dans sa lecture, caressée par les rayons de soleil.  
Peu après, Todomatsu la rejoignit pour la contempler en silence. Voyant qu'elle restait concentrée sur son histoire, il se coucha à ses côtés avant de poser la tête sur ses genoux. Il se reposa ainsi, profitant à son tour du soleil.  
Matsuyo fit glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure de son surprotégé, sans quitter du regard son roman palpitant. Todo ferma les yeux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent à ce contact rassurant : depuis ses plus jeunes années, il avait toujours été du genre à coller sa mère, sans réussir à se détacher complètement de sa présence. Elle était rassurante, parfois sévère, mais toujours prête à l'aider ou à le réconforter quand il en ressentait le besoin, et il s'agissait là d'une sensation qu'il appréciait plus que tout.  
Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Intriguée, Matsuyo s'apprêta à se lever, néanmoins, lorsqu'elle glissa le regard vers le salon, elle aperçut Jyushimatsu dévaler les escaliers à toute allure pour aller ouvrir, suivi d'un Ichimatsu qui prit son temps.  
De l'autre côté de la porte se tenait une vieille dame d'une soixantaine d'années environ. Son dos voûté donnait l'impression qu'elle portait sur ses épaules le poids de ses années, et malgré son vieil âge, elle paraissait bien portante. Ses cheveux de neige étaient coiffés en arrière par un chignon, et son visage arborait de grosses joues bien rosées. Ses grands yeux ébène fixaient avec gentillesse Jyushimatsu. Pour finir, elle portait un long tablier par-dessus une robe prune aux motifs blancs, et tenait dans sa main droite un grand sac en plastique au contenu mystérieux.  
Le portrait basique d'une adorable grand-mère, en somme.

— Bonjour ! s'écria Jyushimatsu.  
— Bonjour... ?, répéta Ichimatsu.

La vieille dame observa à tour de rôle les deux frères, et un sourire illumina son visage ridé.

— Bonjour les enfants, excusez-moi pour cette visite impromptue, je suis madame Miyabashi, votre voisine, mais aussi la propriétaire de cette maison.

Le violet et le jaune s'échangèrent un regard, sans savoir quoi répondre à la visiteuse.

— Votre père m'avait prévenue que vous étiez sextuplés, et vous voir déjà tous les deux me fait grandement plaisir, les complimenta-t-elle. Vous êtes-vous bien installés ?

Sans oser prendre la parole, ils acquiescèrent d'un simple mouvement de tête.

— C'est parfait alors. Je suis rassurée.

Par la suite, elle plongea sa main dans la poche de son tablier, sous le regard intrigué des enfants qui se demandèrent ce qu'elle en sortirait. Un petit objet doré, rond et dur se révéla à eux.  
Une clef.

— Votre père a oublié de récupérer la clef du grenier hier soir, je me suis donc permis de vous la rapporter.

Immédiatement après, la timidité de Jyushimatsu s'effaça et il ne put contrôler ses émotions. En effet, il poussa une exclamation de joie, vola la clef des mains de la propriétaire, puis s'empressa de remonter les escaliers à toute allure, abandonnant alors Ichimatsu à son propre sort.

— Pardon..., bredouilla-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise.  
— Il n'y a pas de mal, rigola la vieille femme. Serait-il possible de voir tes parents ? J'aimerais leur souhaiter la bienvenue...

Ichimatsu se montra quelque peu hésitant, néanmoins, il finit par accepter et la conduisit jusqu'à sa mère, sur la terrasse. Celle-ci, qui était resté attentive à la conversation, leva la tête en direction de la nouvelle arrivante. Une fois Todomatsu réveillé, elle se releva et s'inclina devant madame Miyabashi en guise de salut.

— Oh restez assise madame ! Je ne voudrais pas vous embêter ! s'excusa la grand-mère.  
— Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout. Merci de nous avoir permis de louer votre maison !  
— Tout le plaisir est pour moi. C'est rare de voir des touristes par ici ! Faites comme chez vous, prenez vos aises surtout !  
— Merci beaucoup !

Mains dans le dos, se balançant d'avant en arrière, Ichimatsu constata que tout se passait pour le mieux. Il décida donc que le moment était venu pour lui de rejoindre Jyushimatsu.

— Ah, je me suis permis de vous rapporter quelque chose pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue, déclara Miyabashi.

Le contenu mystérieux du sac se révéla alors aux Matsuno lorsque sa propriétaire l'ouvrit. Tout d'abord, un doux parfum fruité s'éleva dans les airs, et madame Miyabashi leur montra un plat où reposait une tarte aux cerises, encore bien fumante.  
Des étincelles de bonheur brillèrent au fond des pupilles de Todomatsu, et Ichimatsu déglutit à la vue de cette pâtisserie à l'allure appétissante.

— Oh ! Merci ! Nous pourrions accompagner ce gâteau avec du thé ! J'en préparais justement, en voulez-vous madame Miyabashi ? lui proposa Matsuyo.  
— Ce serait avec grand plaisir si bien sûr cela ne vous dérange pas !  
— Pas le moins du monde !

Sur cette exclamation, la mère se dirigea à la cuisine pour aller chercher un couteau et deux tasses qu'elle remplit d'un thé vert. Durant la courte absence de sa mère, Ichimatsu décida finalement de rester avec elle et Todomatsu ; l'appel de la tarte aux cerises s'avérait plus fort que celui de Jyushi.

* * *

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs minutes que le cinquième frère de la fratrie fixait avec intérêt la porte fermée du premier étage. Depuis son arrivée dans cette vieille maison, bon nombre de questions sur ce qui se cachait derrière cette porte de bois avaient germé dans son esprit curieux. Sans plus réfléchir, il oublia d'attendre son frère, et enfonça d'un coup sec la clef qu'il tourna deux fois sur la gauche. Sa respiration se stoppa, son sourire se crispa, et il abaissa la poignée avec la ferme intention d'y trouver la réponse ultime de ses interrogations.  
C'est un escalier qui l'accueillit de l'autre côté.  
Les marches en bois s'élevaient avant de s'effacer dans une obscurité inquiétante, comme si la seule chose qui se cachait au sommet n'augurait rien de positif.  
Jyushimatsu déglutit, secoua la tête, puis passa outre la peur pour monter les marches deux par deux. Il s'agrippa à la rambarde quand la lumière du jour s'affaiblit. Peu après, il tendit le bras dans le vide avant de sursauter en sentant quelque chose de dur et rigide. Il tata le nouvel obstacle, et toucha une autre poignée qu'il abaissa sans soucis.  
Une fois la dernière marche enjambée, il se retrouva dans une pièce consumée par les ténèbres, si bien qu'un sentiment de malaise lui noua la gorge. Néanmoins, à sa droite, brillait une faible aura de lumière qui filtrait à travers les volets de la fenêtre. Il s'y dirigea rapidement, et les ouvrit d'un coup sec. Dès lors, un bruit similaire à celui d'un millier de billes roulant sur le sol résonna. Dans un sursaut, l'enfant se retourna et aperçut des centaines de boules noires aux yeux globuleux dévaler les murs et le sol pour s'y faufiler à l'intérieur, tels des rats.  
Choqué, il regarda autour de lui et sentit son cœur tambouriner avec violence dans sa poitrine : que venait-il donc de voir ? Des insectes ? Des petits animaux encore inconnus jusque-là ?  
Ou peut-être des fantômes ?  
A cette dernière question, il secoua la tête en poussant des petits gémissements, qui se transformèrent en une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage ; les fantômes ne se manifestaient jamais en pleine journée.  
Du moins c'est ce qu'il voulut croire.  
Une fois ses idées remises en place, il décida d'observer les environs. La pièce était recouverte de poussière et sentait le renfermé, et hormis une vieille armoire calée contre le mur du fond, rien ne se trouvait dans ce grenier.  
La curiosité se réveilla en lui, l'invitant à se diriger vers le meuble. Avec son éternel sourire et ses yeux pétillant de malice, il fixa l'armoire sans bouger, tel un chaton observant sa proie. Enfin, il ouvrit d'un coup sec les portières.  
Tout à coup, des centaines de boules noires s'échappèrent violemment du meuble, formant un épais nuage de fumée qui s'éleva jusqu'au plafond pour se faufiler dans un trou et disparaître à jamais. Toutefois, une boule n'arriva pas à destination, et tomba lentement comme un flocon de neige. Ses yeux apeurés laissaient comprendre qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de rejoindre la sortie, mais plus elle essayait de s'élancer, plus vite elle descendait.  
Jyushimatsu l'observa tomber, fronça les sourcils, et, soudain, referma brusquement ses mains sur elle pour la capturer.

— J'AI ATRAPPÉ QUELQUE CHOSE ! hurla-t-il.

Les lèvres étirées jusqu'aux oreilles, il s'empressa de redescendre les escaliers, mais raides comme ils étaient, son pied glissa et il dévala les cinq dernières marches sur les fesses. S'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux et excité, il aurait ressenti la douleur, sauf qu'à l'heure actuelle, son bonheur lui faisait oublier ce genre de détail. Il se releva d'un bon, les mains bien serrées, et accourut vers la terrasse où discutaient Matsuyo et madame Miyabashi, en compagnie d'Ichimatsu et Todomatsu qui se régalaient.

— J'AI ATTRAPÉ QUELQUE CHOSE ! répéta-t-il en sautillant.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers lui.

— Pas un insecte j'espère ! râla Todomatsu en se reculant.  
— En fait je sais pas ce que c'est... Il y en avait plein dans le grenier !

Les adultes arquèrent un sourcil tandis qu'Ichi et Todo penchèrent la tête sur le côté. Par la suite, Jyushimatsu ouvrit lentement ses mains pour leur dévoiler son trésor. Cependant, et à sa grande déception, la boule noire avait disparu, laissant derrière elle de la suie qui recouvrait les paumes de ses mains.

— C'est quoi... ? demanda Ichimatsu.  
— Mais... heu... Je comprends pas... je...  
— Jyushimatsu ! Tes pieds ! s'exclama sa mère.

L'interpellé baissa la tête avant de pousser un cri d'exclamation quand il remarqua ses pieds, eux aussi, couverts de suie. Il avait fait des traces partout sans s'en rendre compte.

— Pardon ! J'ai pas fait attention ! Mais... je comprends pas...  
— Tu peux nous décrire ce que tu as vu mon petit ?

La voix calme et gentille de la grand-mère laissait comprendre qu'elle savait certainement quelque chose, telle une sage aux connaissances infinies.

— Ça ressemblait à des petites boules noires ! Et elles flottaient dans les airs ! Et puis elles se sont faufilées dans les murs, le sol et le plafond ! raconta Jyushimatsu en faisant de grands gestes, sous le regard décontenancé de ses frères.  
— Des araignées ? proposa le sixième.  
— Non, elles n'avaient pas de pattes !  
— Des fantômes ?! paniqua-t-il.  
— Todomatsu, souffla Matsuyo.  
— Je peux vous assurer que cette maison n'est pas hantée, rit madame Miyabashi. Mais ce que tu sembles avoir vu s'apparente à la description des Noiraudes.  
— « Les Noiraudes » ? répétèrent en chœur les enfants.

La femme âgée leur adressa un doux sourire, et tendit sa main vers Jyushimatsu pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. Ce qu'il fit, laissant derrière lui d'autres empruntes de suie. Gentiment, madame Miyabashi lui prit la main pour l'observer en détail.

— Pas de doute là-dessus ! C'est un coup des Noiraudes ! Tu as été dans le grenier, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Oui ! Et quand j'ai ouvert la fenêtre, il y en avait partout mais elles sont parties se cacher ! expliqua-t-il avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.  
— C'est normal, elles n'aiment que les endroits bien sombres ! Alors quand une source de lumière apparaît sans qu'elles ne s'y attendent, on peut en voir. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance !  
— Elles ne reviendront plus alors ? questionna Todomatsu.  
— Tant que vous serez ici, non, le rassura la propriétaire.

Devant ces révélations, Ichimatsu restait dubitatif. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler de ces créatures. Pas même dans les livres de Choromatsu, et Dieu sait ce que les livres de Choromatsu racontaient. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer une certaine fascination à l'égard de ces petites bestioles qu'il aurait voulu voir de ses propres yeux. De son côté, la tristesse se lisait sur le visage de Jyushimatsu : savoir qu'il n'en reverrait plus du tout le fit soupirer, tandis que Todomatsu, lui, ne cachait pas sa satisfaction face à cette conclusion pour le moins rassurante.  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le jaune partit se débarbouiller et nettoya les marques qu'il avait laissées sur le sol. Par la suite, il s'installa sur la terrasse avec ses frères pour déguster une part de tarte. Son regard s'égara ensuite sur le jardin pour réfléchir au prochain jeu qu'il ferait avec ses frères : grimper aux arbres ? Jouer aux aventuriers ? Attraper des insectes ? Les idées ne manquaient jamais avec lui.  
Lorsque onze heures trente sonnèrent, madame Miyabashi conclut qu'il était temps pour elle de s'en aller. Elle se releva, s'inclina poliment, et annonça donc son départ.

— Et comme je l'ai dit hier à votre mari, n'hésitez pas à me demander des légumes si vous en voulez, ajouta-t-elle, une fois que ses hôtes la raccompagnèrent à la porte.  
— Votre proposition nous touche, mais on ne se permettrait pas, s'excusa Matsuyo, un peu gênée.  
— J'insiste madame Matsuno. D'habitude, je cultive assez pour pouvoir vendre au marché, mais mes enfants ne sont pas disponibles cet été pour m'aider à transporter les légumes et les tournesols. Du coup, ça finit à la poubelle...  
— Je vois...  
— Alors n'hésitez pas ! Je préfère donner plutôt que gaspiller ! termina-t-elle dans un sourire sincère.

Intrigué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Todo s'avança vers elle pour la dévisager avec ses grands yeux innocents.

— Vous avez des tournesols... ? demanda-t-il.  
— Tu aimes bien ces fleurs ? s'enchanta la vieille dame.  
— C'est une copine dans notre classe qui les adore ! raconta Jyushimatsu.  
— Todomatsu est amoureux, ajouta Ichimatsu dans un rictus moqueur.  
— C'EST MÊME PAS VRAI ! hurla le petit dernier, le feu aux joues.

Madame Miyabashi ne put retenir le rire s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ce qui vexa Todomatsu qui fronça les sourcils, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux déjà humides. Il détestait les taquineries, surtout quand les adultes se rangeaient du côté de ses frères.  
En remarquant cela, la propriétaire regagna son calme et se pencha à sa hauteur.

— Je t'en donnerais un bouquet quand tu partiras, et il ne sera rien que pour toi, promit-elle.  
— Vraiment ?!

Les lèvres du petit garçon s'étirèrent en un grand sourire de satisfaction, et ses yeux ne brillaient plus à cause des larmes, mais avec admiration et impatience. D'un signe de tête, il acquiesça joyeusement avant de remercier la gentille vieille dame. Celle-ci les salua, s'inclina une dernière fois, rentra enfin chez elle, sous le regard apaisé des enfants et de leur mère.  
Cette vieille dame dégageait quelque chose de rassurant, et discuter avec elle avait, d'une certaine manière, allégé d'un poids madame Matsuno. Elle savait trouver des mots réconfortants, et son amabilité la rendait tout aussi attachante.  
Ils étaient bien tombés avec une propriétaire comme elle.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, Todomatsu se tenait aux côtés de sa mère, sauf que cette fois-ci, il l'aidait à nettoyer les légumes pour le repas de ce midi. Au vu du temps qu'il faisait, il avait été décidé qu'une salade de choux bien fraîche leur conviendrait. Elle hacha le choux pendant que son petit protéger nettoyait les carottes qui accompagneraient la garniture.  
De leur côté, Jyushimatsu et Ichimatsu observaient les poissons dans la rivière, pas loin du pont. Ils aperçurent des têtards qu'ils contemplèrent avec intérêt. Ils furent ensuite dérangés par des voix familières provenant d'un peu plus loin.  
Celles de leurs frères aînés et de leur père qui revenaient de la pêche.  
Impatients à l'idée de voir leur butin, le violet et le jaune les rejoignirent à toute allure, et constatèrent rapidement que cette séance de pêche ne s'était probablement pas aussi bien passée. En effet, leur père, ainsi que Karamatsu, étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds, et les deux autres aînés ne tenaient qu'un minuscule seau rempli d'eau dans les mains.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! s'étonna Matsuyo en voyant l'état de son mari et du deuxième frère.  
— Karamatsu et son éternelle maladresse, comme d'habitude, souffla l'époux, blasé.

Il en profita pour raconter la bêtise du concerné : durant leur partie de pêche, ils s'étaient installés au bord de l'étang car les barques à louer s'avéraient beaucoup trop chères. Pendant qu'Osomatsu et Choromatsu attendaient qu'un poisson morde à l'hameçon, Karamatsu s'était levé pour se rendre aux toilettes, sauf que son pied avait glissé. Par réflexe, il s'était accroché à son père qui se trouvait juste à côté, en train d'attraper une énorme proie. Toutefois, par mégarde, il l'avait entraîné avec lui dans sa chute, puis dans l'eau, laissant fuir le poisson.

— J'ai pas fait exprès..., se défendit l'enfant en donnant des petits coups de pieds dans l'herbe.  
— Et regardez ! On a attrapé des poissons, nous ! s'écria Osomatsu.

Heureux, il tendit le seau vers ses frères qui regardèrent à l'intérieur. Une dizaine de poissons de type « néon bleu » nageaient dans l'eau et s'éparpillaient, à la recherche d'une sortie. Leur couleur bleue brillait aux rayons du soleil, arrachant des cris de stupéfaction aux jeunes frères. Karamatsu et Matsuzo soupirèrent.

— Ils sont minuscules..., commenta Ichimatsu.  
— Comment les avez-vous attrapé ? demanda Matsuyo  
— On a plongé le seau dans l'eau et le tour était joué ! expliqua Choromatsu, fier de lui.  
— On va pas les manger hein ? s'inquiéta Todomatsu.  
— Bien sûr que non ! On va les relâcher dans la rivière ! sourit Osomatsu.  
— Allez-y, et ensuite nous pourrons passer à table, les informa leur mère.

Pendant que Karamatsu et leur père rentrèrent ensemble pour se changer, les autres enfants accoururent vers la rivière pour libérer les poissons. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à longer le courant d'eau pour essayer de se trouver un nouvel endroit où vivre. Des dizaines de perles bleues dévalèrent le chemin transparent, et les enfants contemplèrent le spectacle en silence.

— Dommage que vous ne soyez pas venus, c'était vraiment génial ! s'exclama Osomatsu.  
— Non, c'est pas grave ! dit Jyushi. Parce que nous, on a vu madame Miyabashi qui nous a rapporté une tarte !  
— Quoi ? Il en reste j'espère ?! s'emporta l'aîné.  
— Mais oui, on vous a laissé une part, ajouta Ichimatsu, sans détourner le regard de la rivière.  
— Qui est madame Miyabashi ? demanda Choromatsu.  
— La voisine, répondit Todomatsu.  
— Et puis moi j'ai vu des noiraudes !

Intrigués par ce mot qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, le rouge et le vert levèrent la tête en direction du jaune avec un sourcil arqué.

— Des quoi ? demandèrent-ils en chœur.  
— Des noiraudes ! C'est des petites bêtes qui vivent dans l'obscurité ! Et d'après madame Miyabashi, c'est très dur d'en voir !  
— Jamais entendu parlé de ces trucs-là ! dit le premier. J'aimerais bien en voir !  
— Maintenant qu'on est installés, elles ont fui..., expliqua le cinquième, désolé pour lui.  
— Oh...  
— Ça existe pas ces trucs-là !

Les six derniers mots sonnèrent comme un reproche. Choromatsu les avait prononcés d'une manière tellement hautaine qu'il avait jeté, sans le vouloir, un malaise entre les frères.

— Si Jyushimatsu en a vu, c'est que ça existe, souffla Ichi.  
— Madame Miyabashi a confirmé, en plus, ajouta Todo.  
— J'en ai jamais entendu parlé, indiqua Choro.  
— Comme si tu savais tout. Si la voisine lui a expliqué ce que c'était, c'est que ça existe ! gronda Osomatsu.  
— Hum...

Choromatsu comprit que cela ne servirait à rien d'insister. Il se contenta juste de hausser les épaules avant de retourner dans le jardin. Lui, il restait persuadé que des boules de suie vivante ne pouvaient exister que dans les livres, et qu'il fallait être crédule pour y croire. La peur de Jyushimatsu avait dû embellir la réalité, et madame Miyabashi avait préféré entrer dans son jeu. Les adultes étaient ainsi ; ils aimaient mentir aux enfants naïfs comme son frère.  
Sans rien ajouter, les frères rentrèrent, et mangèrent tous ensemble une fois que Matsuzo et Karamatsu s'étaient changés.  
Dans le jardin, un lézard se pavanait au soleil, une sauterelle bondissait dans les fleurs, et les cigales commençaient leur concert journalier. La journée serait merveilleuse.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Contente de vous retrouver ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! A l'époque où je rédigeais cette fanfic, je me souviens que j'avais rédigé ce chapitre super vite tant les scènes se jouaient dans ma tête.  
La suite arrive le 16 février ! Je vous souhaite un bon week-end d'ici là ! :)


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'étrange créature

**Disclaimer :** Même si je les utilise à mon escient, les personnages d'Osomatsu-San et de "Mon voisin Totoro" ne m'appartiennent pas. **  
Note :** Le fan art que j'ai utilisé en guise de couverture n'est pas de moi mais de **AN_andonut** sur Twitter (il y a deux "_") (Pixiv ID : **2249292** )  
 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha (Un énorme merci à elle !)

* * *

 **Chapitre III : L'étrange créature**

Les journées s'enchaînèrent à vive allure dans la vieille maison où résidait la famille Matsuno. Pour les enfants, elles se résumèrent à jouer dehors et à profiter au maximum de leur été. Ils attrapaient des insectes, surtout en plein après-midi car c'était à cette période de la journée qu'ils en trouvaient le plus, et s'inventaient des histoires avant de plonger dans la rivière. Parfois, ils escaladaient les arbres pour se goinfrer de fruits, même si leur mère leur avait formellement interdit de faire cela. Osomatsu n'avait que faire des avertissements, il était gourmand et savait appâter ses cadets pour se faire aider. Choromatsu et Todomatsu restaient les plus difficiles à convaincre, mais à quatre contre deux, ils ne pouvaient avoir le dernier mot.  
De temps en temps, la fratrie se rendait chez madame Miyabashi pour récupérer quelques légumes qu'elle leur donnait avec grande joie. Et dans ces moments-là, leur mère les accompagnait et en profitait pour offrir des confiseries à la voisine, histoire de la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle faisait. Matsuyo avait toujours été ainsi : l'idée de recevoir sans donner l'insupportait.  
Un jour, les six frères s'étaient posés dans un coin du jardin pour discuter de tout et de rien. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie de se dépenser et se sentaient fatigués, et préféraient donc se prélasser au soleil pour se laisser bercer par le chant de la nature. Leurs discussions commencèrent par des sujets futiles, sans prétentions, et à un moment, sans crier gare, le sujet des fantômes fut abordé.  
Comment ? Peut-être à cause de Jyushimatsu qui avait relancé le sujet des noiraudes ? Ou probablement parce que Ichimatsu leur avait fait part des drôles de bruits qu'il avait entendu le jour de leur arrivée ?  
Nul ne le sut.  
A l'image d'une traînée de poudre, les discussions avaient dérivé sur plusieurs sujets sans prétention, et celui des esprits réveilla la flamme de leur éternelle curiosité. Sauf celle de Todomatsu, bien évidemment, qui ne supportait pas ce thème trop sinistre à ses yeux.

— Madame Miyabashi a dit que la maison n'était pas hantée ! souffla ce dernier pour se rassurer lui-même.  
— Moi, je connais une technique pour les repousser ! s'exclama l'aîné. Il suffit de rire aux éclats !

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, Osomatsu se mit à rire fort et à gorge déployée. Hormis Karamatsu et Jyushimatsu qui buvaient ses paroles, les autres le fixèrent d'un air blasé.

— De toute façon, les fantômes, ça n'existe pas ! rappliqua Todomatsu en gonflant la joue.  
— Ça t'empêche pas de me réveiller en pleine nuit pour t'accompagner aux toilettes ! le taquina Choromatsu avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
— Ça n'a rien à voir !

Un petit rictus espiègle se dessina sur le visage d'Oso, et dans un élan de sadisme, il se jeta sur son plus jeune frère, l'immobilisa au sol, commença à le chatouiller aux côtes. Un fou rire s'évada de la gorge de la pauvre victime qui le supplia d'arrêter. Il essaya ensuite de se débattre, mais Karamatsu imita son aîné en le chatouillant sur le ventre, un autre de ses points faibles. Tout le monde dans la famille était très chatouilleux, mais Todomatsu était le pire parmi les six, et ses aînés s'en donnaient parfois à cœur joie pour le taquiner avec cela. Malgré Choromatsu qui conseillait à ses deux frères d'arrêter leurs bêtises, les diablotins l'ignorèrent en continuant de plus belle, si bien que des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du petit dernier.  
Amusé, Jyushimatsu s'apprêta à imiter ses frères quand, au même moment, son attention fut retenu un mouvement au loin ; quelque chose bougeait dans les herbes et cela ne semblait pas petit.  
Ichimatsu tourna la tête avant d'écarquiller les yeux en remarquant le jaune quitter le jardin. Sans chercher à prévenir ses frères qui continuaient d'embêter Todomatsu, il s'empressa de le suivre et le remarqua caché derrière un arbre, les yeux figés sur un point fixe.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais Jyu...  
— Chut !, le coupa le concerné.

Par la suite, il tendit son doigt droit devant lui. Intrigué, Ichimatsu fronça les sourcils et glissa son regard vers la direction indiquée et chercha à trouver ce qu'il lui désignait. Plusieurs longues secondes qui s'apparentèrent à des heures s'écoulèrent, et au moment où le violet s'apprêta à reprendre la parole, l'herbe se mit à gigoter pour laisser sortir un drôle d'animal.  
Ichimatsu resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle. L'animal n'avait rien de familier, et cela le rendait presque intimidant. D'une couleur étonnamment bleue, il possédait de grandes oreilles et un ventre rebondit, ainsi que des petites pattes. Toutefois, un détail plus important marqua l'attention des frères : à l'image d'un humain, il portait sur son épaule un gros sac de glands. Le trou à une des extrémités décousues en laissait sortir.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est... ? murmura Ichimatsu.  
— On dirait une sorte de lapin...  
— C'est bizarre comme animal... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
— Suivons-le !

Sans se précipiter, le duo s'exécuta et avança le plus discrètement possible -et Dieu que ce fut compliqué pour le pauvre Jyushi-. Ils s'abritèrent derrière les troncs pour rester à l'abri des regards, et observèrent en détail l'étrange créature.  
Ichimatsu fit dépasser sa tête de sa cachette, et il continua sa marche derrière l'animal. Malheureusement, un bruit retentit et les oreilles de ce dernier se dressèrent ; une branche venait de craquer sous les pieds d'Ichimatsu. Ce geste alerta le « lapin » et lui permit de prendre la fuite.

— AH ! SUIVONS-LE ! s'époumona Jyushimatsu.

D'un naturel sportif et vif, le jaune se mit à courir à toute allure, manquant de perdre le violet qui pressa, non sans mal, le pas. Lui n'était pas très actif et détestait courir, mais dans la situation actuelle, il était bien obligé de suivre son frère au risque de le perdre de vue.  
L'animal continua sa course, essayant tant bien que mal de semer ses chasseurs, malheureusement, Jyushimatsu était beaucoup trop rapide. Dans un espoir vain, il zigzagua entre les arbres, et finit par se réfugier dans des buissons.

— Hey ! s'écria le cinquième.  
— Laisse tomber Jyushimatsu, on ferait mieux de rentrer, conseilla le quatrième, complètement essoufflé.

Mais Jyushimatsu était têtu. C'était là l'un des traits dominant de la famille, après tout. Avec détermination, il s'accroupit et commença à fouiller les buissons en écarquillant les feuilles, sous le regard résigné de son aîné qui préféra reprendre son souffle plutôt que d'insister.

— Il y a un passage ! déclara Jyushimatsu, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
— Un passage... ?

Jyushimatsu hocha la tête avant de se mettre à quatre pattes pour se faufiler à l'intérieur des buissons, ce qui arracha un sursaut à son frère. A cet instant, ce dernier voulut revenir sur ses pas et aller prévenir les autres, seulement Ichimatsu était curieux, et sa réticence se métamorphosa en fascination.  
A son tour, il se faufila dans les feuillages et s'enfonça progressivement à l'intérieur. Un long couloir de verdures s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres, à l'image d'un tunnel mystérieux menant à un autre univers. Ichimatsu rejoignit son frère dans sa course, et ensemble, ils arrivèrent dans un lieu qui paraissait coupé du monde. Un chemin de terre tapissait le sol, et des dizaines d'arbres encerclaient les environs, comme pour les abriter dans une bulle naturelle. Jyushimatsu leva la tête et s'étonna de remarquer les branches qui cachaient le ciel. Seuls les rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les feuilles pour se refléter sur le sol à l'image d'une mosaïque dorée.  
Néanmoins, le jaune ne préféra pas trop s'attarder sur ce détail et observa les alentours, à la recherche de l'étrange petit animal. Au centre de cet endroit mystique se tenait fièrement l'immense camphrier qu'ils voyaient de la fenêtre de leur jardin. Ses racines recouvertes de mousse, épaisses et imposantes, s'apparentaient à des cages aux barreaux de bois. Et sur l'une d'entre elles, les frères aperçurent la créature fixer un point invisible et sauter dans un trou pour disparaître. De plus en plus guidés par la douce voix de la curiosité, les enfants escaladèrent non sans mal les racines, beaucoup trop hautes pour eux, et se dirigèrent là où l'animal avait disparu.  
Devant eux se trouvait un trou assez large pour s'y glisser.  
Intrigué mais prudent, Ichimatsu se pencha vers le terrier pour tenter de voir ce qu'il s'y cachait.  
Juste l'obscurité. Il paraissait profond.  
Toutefois, cela n'impressionna guère Jyushimatsu. Au contraire, l'impatience qui se jouait de lui depuis son arrivée ne cessait de s'accroître, et sans réfléchir, il poussa son frère dans le trou avant de l'y rejoindre en sautant. A l'instar d'Alice dévalant le terrier du lapin blanc, les enfants glissèrent sur une espèce de toboggan de terre en hurlant, pour l'un de peur, pour l'autre de joie. Et peu après, ils tombèrent, fesses les premières, sur de l'herbe.  
Quand ils reprirent leur esprit, un somptueux tableau s'offrit à eux. En effet, comme s'ils avaient traversé une porte imaginaire, les deux frères se retrouvèrent dans un lieu féerique : des fougères encadraient les environs et s'élevaient de toutes parts. Des papillons jaunes planaient aux alentours pour parfois se poser sur les fleurs aux teintes chaudes qui s'étalaient un peu. Les parois, recouvertes de plusieurs petites plantes violettes, s'élançaient très haut, si bien que le ciel restait invisible à cause des fougères qui le dissimulaient.  
Néanmoins, les enfants remarquèrent de faibles rayons de soleil filtrer à travers la verdure. Ils contemplèrent un moment ce paysage onirique, avant de se figer en apercevant quelque chose de spectaculaire.  
Devant eux se tenait le tronc du camphrier, et à l'intérieur, blotti dans un trou, une drôle de créature y avait élu domicile. Sa particularité se résumait tout d'abord à sa taille. Elle paraissait énorme et ne ressemblait à aucun autre animal. Son pelage était d'un gris clair, sauf sur son ventre rebondi qui était blanc avec des tâches en forme d'accent circonflexe. Son gros nez noir accueillait six épaisses moustaches similaires à celles des chats, tout comme ses oreilles pointues. La forme de sa queue rappelait celle des ratons laveurs, et ses énormes pattes accueillaient des griffes qu'il ne valait mieux pas toucher.  
Ichimatsu étouffa un cri, tandis que son frère fixait l'animal avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

— Qu... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? balbutia Ichimatsu.  
— Une grosse peluche ! s'exclama Jyushimatsu.

D'un pas hâtif, le jaune se dirigea vers cette nouvelle découverte pour l'observer plus en détail. Elle respirait paisiblement, sans doute parce qu'elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil. Mieux valait ne pas la réveiller, Ichimatsu en était persuadé malgré le grand sourire qu'affichait le visage enjoué de son frère.

— On ferait mieux de rentrer, décida l'aîné.

Mais à peine eut-il détourné la tête que Jyushimatsu escaladait le corps duveteux de l'étrange créature pour arriver sur son ventre.

— Jyushimatsu ! paniqua Ichimatsu en faisant tout de même attention à l'élocution de sa voix.

Il savait son cadet inconscient, mais n'avait-il jamais retenu la morale des contes de fées que leur mère leur racontait dans leurs plus jeunes années ? Quand le héros réveillait le monstre, cela se terminait toujours sur un combat risqué, avec la mort pour seul dénouement. Si Jyushimatsu venait à extirper des bras de Morphée cet animal, Dieu sait dans quelle colère il rentrerait, surtout qu'ils avaient pénétré son territoire, et aucune créature n'appréciait cela.  
Bouche bée, le corps tremblant des pieds à la tête, le quatrième fixa le cinquième en essayant tant bien que mal de lui ordonner de descendre, de s'en aller, d'arrêter ses actes insensés et de repartir, une bonne fois pour toutes. En ce moment, Ichimatsu regrettait de l'avoir suivi plutôt que d'aller prévenir ses frères, et des angoisses le paralysèrent sur place, parvenant à s'immiscer dans son esprit pour lui murmurer des phrases effrayantes :  
« Le monstre va s'extirper de son sommeil »  
« Il va dévorer Jyushimatsu. »  
« Il va te dévorer toi. »  
« Personne ne saura ce que vous êtes devenus. »  
Non...  
Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela. Il était l'aîné des deux. Il devait protéger Jyushimatsu, il devait se mettre à l'abri avec lui, et rentrer sain et sauf à la maison.  
Malheureusement, sa décision fut prise trop tard, et la grosse masse poilue commença à bouger, son réveil imminent. Un bâillement similaire à un rugissement fit écho, faisant fuir les papillons, et sa grosse gueule révéla à Jyushimatsu une rangée impressionnante de dents. Dès lors, le sourire de l'inconscient s'élargit, et dans ses pupilles se refléta une admiration démesurée à l'égard de la créature qui commença à ouvrir les yeux.  
Celle-ci cligna des yeux au contact de la lumière, le temps de s'y habituer, et sous le regard terrifié du violet qui suppliait son frère de descendre, elle fixa avec surprise l'enfant sur son gros ventre.

— Bonjour ! cria Jyushimatsu.

Le monstre ne réagit pas, fixant de ses énormes yeux noirs son « invité ». Un nouveau bâillement retentit, il secoua ses moustaches, se lécha les babines sous le regard subjugué des enfants. Se sentant au centre de leur attention, il fixa à tour de rôle les jumeaux, poussa un léger soupir. Il ne paraissait pas aussi méchant que les dragons des contes de fées.

— Ichimatsu ! Il faut lui trouver un nom ! suggéra le jaune.  
— H-Hein... ?  
— Bah oui ! Tu penses quoi de Médor ?

Les paupières de l'animal se baissèrent à moitié, et un léger grognement fatigué retentit.

— Je... Je crois qu'il aime pas..., remarqua l'aîné.  
— Félix alors ?!  
— C'est un nom de chat, ça.  
— Bah, il y ressemble... Heu... Oh ! Je sais ! Totoro !  
— « Totoro » ?

Le violet montra une moue consternée arqua un sourcil à l'entente de ce drôle de nom qui, pourtant, lui sembla familier. De son côté, la peluche vivante somnolait.

— Bah oui tu te souviens pas ? C'était le nom d'une créature dans une histoire que maman nous racontait ! expliqua Jyushimatsu.  
— Ah, peut-être...

Jyushimatsu était doué pour se souvenir de petits détails anodins, c'est cette qualité qui épatait le plus souvent ses frères. Surtout quand il ressortait des anecdotes pour appuyer ses paroles. Même s'il était d'apparence tête en l'air et insouciant, il conservait une bonne mémoire, et c'était là un de ses plus grands atouts.  
La créature, renommée « Totoro », secoua son museau avant de pousser un léger grognement qui se mêla à un énième bâillement contagieux : les garçons baillèrent à leur tour, et Jyushimatsu se coucha à plat ventre sur lui, sous le regard étonné de son frère et du mammifère.

— Je suis fatigué..., dit-il en se frottant les yeux de sa petite main.

Pour qu'il en vienne à avouer cela, c'est qu'il devait être honnête : Jyushimatsu était une véritable pile électrique, et c'était souvent en début de soirée que ses batteries étaient à plat. Cependant, les frères avaient passé une mauvaise nuit à cause de la chaleur, et dormir ensemble dans le même futon ne les avait pas aidés. De ce fait, ils n'avaient pas vraiment bien dormi, et c'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient refusé de trop se dépenser aujourd'hui.  
Ichimatsu leva les yeux vers son cadet, et poussa un léger soupir en le voyant s'étaler sur Totoro pour fermer les yeux. L'idée de dormir sur un animal gigantesque ne semblait pas l'émouvoir, et il s'endormit très vite. L'espace d'un instant, Totoro observa le petit homme engourdi contre lui, il hésita un instant, mais finit par le laisser se reposer, oubliant la présence du violet pour se rendormir à son tour.  
Ichimatsu ne savait plus quoi faire. L'idée de revenir sur ses pas pour aller avertir ses aînés lui effleura l'esprit, mais la peur de ne plus retrouver Jyushimatsu à son retour le fit revenir sur son choix. Avec méfiance, il fronça les sourcils, plissa les yeux, et fixa Totoro en train de sommeiller.  
Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser son cadet seul avec cette créature, aussi gentille paraissait-elle. Peut-être essayait-elle de l'appâter pour le dévorer plus tard ?  
Il voulut escalader le pelage gris de l'animal, mais sut que ce serait peine perdue : il n'était pas aussi souple que Jyushimatsu.  
Résigné, le quatrième alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin et décida de jouer le rôle de garde. A l'image d'un chaton, il resta à l'écart, le regard figé sur sa cible, prêt à réagir au moindre faux pas.  
Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne bouge.  
Le chant des oiseaux s'élevait dans les airs pour accompagner la brise qui se faufilait dans les feuillages. Les rayons du soleil se déplaçaient doucement pour changer progressivement de position. Certains se posèrent sur le visage d'Ichimatsu, d'autres caressèrent celui de son frère, perdu dans le monde des rêves. Dans cette cachette idyllique que nul ne connaissait, l'agréable berceuse de la nature résonnait, et Ichimatsu commençait à y succomber.  
Lui aussi était exténué.  
Ses paupières s'alourdirent, il secoua la tête à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas succomber, mais rester immobile sans rien faire le fatigua encore plus. Au bout d'un quart d'heure à lutter contre le sommeil, Morphée finit par l'emprisonner dans ses filets.  
Et tout devint noir.

* * *

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que Todomatsu s'était réfugié dans un coin pour bouder ses frères. Malgré son fou rire, il n'avait certainement pas apprécié les chatouilles de ses aînés, surtout qu'ils avaient pris plaisir à continuer malgré ses supplications, et c'était là quelque chose qui le mettait dans tous ses états. Il était « le sixième », après tout. Le « petit dernier », le « petit », et tout le monde prenait plaisir à l'agacer et à le taquiner à cause de ces titres, à le considérer comme un bébé à surprotéger ou à l'embêter sans même chercher à l'écouter.  
Il supportait de moins en moins cette situation.  
Malheureusement, que pouvait-il y faire ? Personne ne le prendrait au sérieux, il le savait.  
La frustration au cœur, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se fit violence pour ne pas fondre en larmes.  
C'était aussi à cause de ce détail qu'on ne cessait de le traiter comme un « petit » : il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses émotions, et de ce fait, la moindre contrariété le faisait pleurer.

— Todomatsu ?

Le nommé reconnut la voix de Choromatsu, mais ne releva pas la tête en sa direction. Il boudait encore. Un peu mal à l'aise, le vert s'agenouilla à côté de lui et l'observa tristement.

— Tu fais la tête ? osa-t-il.  
— Hm.  
— C'est à cause d'Osomatsu et Karamatsu ?  
— Hm.  
— Allez Todomatsu... Ils ont vu que ça t'avait embêté, ils ne le feront plus..., inventa-t-il.  
— Je sais que c'est pas vrai ! Ils recommenceront !

Choromatsu se mordit les lèvres avant de détourner le regard avec gêne : il ne savait pas mentir, même pour rassurer ses cadets.  
Toutefois, l'heure n'était pas à la discussion.

— On a besoin de toi..., finit-il par dire.  
— Hein ? Pourquoi ? demanda Todomatsu en relevant la tête.  
— On trouve pas Ichimatsu et Jyushimatsu. On ne sait pas où ils sont allés.  
— Ils sont pas partis à la rivière ? supposa le rose.  
— Non, on a vérifié, ils n'y sont pas...

C'était étrange, en effet. D'habitude, personne ne partait sans prévenir les autres, et connaissant Jyushimatsu, il est vrai qu'il aurait été du genre à se joindre à la partie de « chatouillis forcés ». Sauf qu'en y repensant, Todomatsu ne l'avait même pas remarqué, ni même entendu. Chose rare de sa part : Jyushimatsu était le plus expressif et celui dont la voix portait le plus.

— Je vais vous aider... Mais ça veut pas dire que je vous boude plus !  
— Oui Todomatsu. Oui.

Sans plus tarder, les deux frères rejoignirent les aînés qui les attendaient dans le jardin. A la vue de Todo qui se tenait aux côtés de Choro, Kara soupira de soulagement et accourut vers le premier pour l'immobiliser dans ses bras et lui faire un petit câlin d'excuses. Bien qu'encore un peu agacé, le rose accepta ce geste et le laissa faire.  
Au moins il s'excusait.

— Vous ne les avez toujours pas trouvés ? questionna Choromatsu.  
— Nan, répondit calmement Osomatsu, les mains sur la nuque.

L'attitude de l'aîné de la fratrie ne fit pas vraiment plaisir au troisième. Il paraissait tellement détaché de la situation, si peu inquiet, alors que pourtant, leur père lui avait donné la responsabilité de veiller sur ses cadets.  
Prenait-il son rôle de grand frère si peu au sérieux ?  
« Vous devez toujours rester ensemble. Ne vous séparez pas. » ne cessaient de répéter leurs parents lorsqu'ils partaient jouer. C'était là la règle d'or, celle à ne jamais enfreindre.  
Alors pourquoi diable Osomatsu ne prenait-il pas en compte la gravité de la situation ? Ichi et Jyushi étaient introuvables, probablement en danger quelque part. Et lui restait là avec une expression sereine.  
Choromatsu ne le comprenait pas.

— On a cherché du côté de la rivière, dans la maison, aux alentours du jardin... Mais rien..., bredouilla Karamatsu, qui n'avait pas lâché son petit frère.  
— Où ont-ils bien pu aller ? s'inquiéta Choromatsu.  
— On devrait peut-être vérifier aux alentours ? Ils ont dû aller jouer quelque part et s'éloigner..., suggéra Todomatsu.  
— Oui, allons-y ! Et restons groupés !

Sur cet ordre, Osomatsu prit une direction, avant de stopper sa marche lorsqu'un craquement retentit sous son pied. Intrigué, il le leva et remarqua un gland. Dès lors, une certaine curiosité s'éveilla en lui : fruits d'automne, les glands ne tombaient jamais en été. Lorsqu'il se baissa pour le ramasser, il remarqua un autre gland quelques centimètres plus loin, suivi d'un autre, et d'un autre.

— Jyushimatsu aime bien ramasser les glands, supposa-t-il, songeur.  
— Tu crois que c'est lui qui les a semés comme ça ? demanda Kara.  
— Il a dû en ramasser une grande quantité et en faire tomber derrière lui, oui !  
— Suivons-les alors ? Ça nous conduira sans doute à eux ! proposa Todo.

Tout le monde acquiesça et s'exécuta. En file indienne, classés par ordre de naissance, les frères suivirent le chemin de glands, et ainsi, ils refirent le même trajet que les deux disparus. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant les buissons, sauf que les feuillages que Jyushimatsu avaient écartés l'étaient toujours, et dévoilaient encore le passage secret.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Choromatsu.  
— On dirait un petit tunnel, répondit Todomatsu.  
— Vous croyez qu'ils se sont faufilés dedans ? ajouta Karamatsu.  
— Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir ! déclara Osomatsu.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, l'aîné se faufila à quatre pattes dans le passage comme le firent auparavant Ichi et Jyushi. Kara le rejoignit sans hésitation, et bien que Choromatsu doutât y trouver ses cadets, il préféra suivre lui aussi le mouvement. Seul Todomatsu resta en retrait, hésitant.

— Je... Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée..., balbutia-t-il.  
— Attends-nous là si tu veux ! suggéra le vert avant de disparaître.

Le rose obéit et observa les alentours. Seul le silence régnait en maître, et avec le soleil qui commençait à se coucher, les silhouettes des arbres formaient des ombres inquiétantes, leurs branches s'apparentant à des mains prêtes à attraper le petit garçon. Ce dernier déglutit et se répéta que son imagination lui jouait encore des tours. Il attendit quelques instants qui s'apparentèrent à des heures. Un bruit étrange résonna, le vent siffla, et soudain, un gémissement gras retentit dans son dos. Ce qui le fit sursauter.  
La goutte de trop.  
Todomatsu pénétra dans le tunnel en suppliant ses frères de l'attendre.  
Il ne remarqua pas le crapaud derrière lui qui croassait joyeusement.  
Ensemble, ils arrivèrent au pied du camphrier et contemplèrent les environs. L'endroit ressemblait à une toile euphorique, et lorsqu'ils baissèrent la tête, ils remarquèrent Jyushimatsu et Ichimatsu appuyés contre des racines de l'arbre. Le jaune avait calé sa tête contre l'épaule du violet, et ils dormaient d'un sommeil profond.  
Les autres s'échangèrent un regard, et par la suite, Karamatsu décida de les réveiller.

— Hey ! Ichimatsu ! Jyushimatsu !

Les interpellés froncèrent les sourcils avant d'ouvrir difficilement leurs yeux fatigués. Ils mirent plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait, et affichèrent une expression surprise quand ils reconnurent leurs frères. Ils comprirent qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la cachette de Totoro.  
Choromatsu croisa les bras et leur adressa une expression sévère, comme lorsque leur mère s'apprêtait à les gronder.

— Vous nous avez fait peur ! Vous auriez pu nous prévenir ! On a mis un moment à vous trouver !

Mais les frères ne l'écoutèrent pas. A la place, ils se relevèrent et observèrent les alentours avec surprise et déception.

— Bah... Il est où ? marmonna Jyushimatsu après s'être frotté les yeux.  
— On est revenu ici... ? continua Ichimatsu.  
— C'est « lui » qui nous a ramenés tu crois ?  
— Mais de quoi vous parlez ? s'impatienta Todomatsu.  
— Bah de Totoro ! s'exclama le jaune.

Le nom n'offrit qu'un silence parmi les arrivants qui ne comprenaient toujours pas.

— « Totoro » ? répéta Osomatsu.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Kara.  
— C'est le nom que Jyushimatsu a donné à l'animal qu'on a trouvé ! expliqua Ichi.  
— Quoi comme animal ? questionna Choromatsu.  
— On ne sait pas trop...  
— Il était énorme ! s'écria Jyushimatsu.  
— Oh ça oui ! Il devait faire deux mètres ! Voire plus !  
— Et il avait des oreilles pointues !  
— Et des moustaches de chat !  
— On en a même vu un petit qui transportait un sac de glands !  
— Oui, c'est grâce à lui qu'on a trouvé sa cachette !

Plus les deux frères racontaient, plus les autres restaient dubitatifs à ces révélations. Tout paraissait insensé, mais ils ne semblaient pas inventer au vue de leur façon de s'exprimer. Surtout qu'ils venaient de se réveiller, ils n'auraient jamais pu créer un aussi gros mensonge aussi vite.  
Perplexes, Choro et Kara s'échangèrent un regard, tandis que Todomatsu et Osomatsu écoutèrent attentivement l'histoire.

— Heu, hum... Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu..., commença le bleu avec un certain malaise dans la voix.  
— Vous êtes certains de ne pas avoir tout simplement rêvé... ? termina le vert.

La question eut le même effet qu'un coup de poing en plein estomac. Vexés, les concernés glissèrent leur regard vers le deuxième et le troisième pour les dévisager avec une certaine déception. Karamatsu baissa la tête et se sentit mal, alors que Choromatsu soutenait le regard de ses cadets. Leur histoire ne tenait pas debout, un tel animal ne pouvait exister, surtout en pleine campagne. Il fallait se montrer réaliste, surtout qu'il ne digérait toujours pas le récit des noiraudes.

— Désolé, c'est juste que ça paraît insensé et..., commença-t-il.  
— Suivez-nous, le coupa Jyushimatsu.

De la stupéfaction se dessina sur le visage des enfants, et sans comprendre où le cinquième voulait en venir, ils le suivirent sans un mot. Celui-ci escalada les racines du camphrier en compagnie d'Ichimatsu, et retourna à l'endroit où se trouvait le trou qui les avait conduit à la cachette de Totoro.  
Néanmoins, et à leur grand étonnement, l'entrée secrète avait disparu.

— On... On s'est forcément trompés ! Faisons le tour ! s'exclama Ichimatsu avant de s'exécuter.

Le jaune partit dans un sens en faisant attention à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les racines, et avec le violet, ils cherchèrent l'ouverture. Mais après moult recherches, ils ne la retrouvèrent pas. Sous le regard lassé de Choromatsu, ils tentèrent une nouvelle fois leurs recherches. En vain.  
Le trou avait disparu.

— Je comprends pas..., murmura Ichimatsu.  
— Je vous le dis... Vous avez dû rêver..., répéta Choromatsu, avec un peu de pitié à leur égard.  
— NON !

L'intonation du cinquième frère retentit si fort que les feuillages des arbres vibrèrent et les oiseaux s'enfuirent des branches où ils étaient posés. Dans un sursaut, ses frères le regardèrent, et ils comprirent qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister quand ils remarquèrent les larmes briller au coin de ses yeux.

— Je sais ce que j'ai vu... hoqueta-t-il. Ichimatsu était là aussi...

Il serra le poing et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser les sanglots s'échapper de sa gorge. A cette vision qui attrista la troupe, quatre paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Choro afin de le dévisager avec une certaine sévérité. Encore une fois, il avait été trop loin. Pourtant, ce dernier ne saisissait pas pourquoi on le grondait lui, il ne faisait que dire la vérité... Quel mal y avait-il à dire la vérité ?  
Malgré tout, il voyait bien qu'il avait été trop dur.

— Excuse-moi..., prononça-t-il.  
— Moi je te crois ! s'exclama Osomatsu.  
— V-Vraiment... ?  
— Si tu le dis, et que Ichimatsu l'a vu aussi, c'est que ça doit être vrai ! Alors moi, je veux y croire !

L'aîné ponctua ses exclamations d'un grand sourire et se frotta le nez comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude. Par la suite, les lèvres de Karamatsu et Todomatsu s'étirèrent pour adresser à Jyushimatsu une expression rassurante. Dans son coin, Choromatsu observait la fratrie se réconforter, et sans comprendre pourquoi, son cœur s'alourdit.  
Par la suite, l'aîné conseilla de rentrer, car il commençait à se faire tard. Ses cadets acquiescèrent et tous les six, ils rejoignirent la maison. Sur le chemin, le quatrième et le cinquième s'échangèrent un regard, et ils se promirent mutuellement de graver ce jour dans un coin de leur mémoire.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Contente de vous retrouver pour ce troisième chapitre qui marque un petit tournant dans l'histoire ! Encore une fois, j'ai fais au mieux pour respecter un minimum la personnalité des personnage même si ce n'est pas toujours facile... J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira !  
Je tiens à dire que mon histoire se passera en deux "arc" ! Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment :) Vous verrez en temps et en heure.  
Rendez-vous le 2 ou 3 Mars pour le chapitre 4 !


	5. Chapitre 4 : La rencontre sous la pluie

**Disclaimer :** Même si je les utilise à mon escient, les personnages d'Osomatsu-San et de "Mon voisin Totoro" ne m'appartiennent pas. **  
Note :** Le fan art que j'ai utilisé en guise de couverture n'est pas de moi mais de **AN_andonut** sur Twitter (il y a deux "_") (Pixiv ID : **2249292** )  
 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha (Un énorme merci à elle !)

* * *

 **Chapitre IV : La rencontre sous la pluie**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que la rencontre avec Totoro s'était produite, et depuis, Ichimatsu et Jyushimatsu se rendaient tous les jours au camphrier dans le but de retrouver l'entrée qui les avait mené à la créature.  
Suivis de leurs frères, la déception se lisait sur leur visage quand ils remarquaient que ce ne serait finalement pas « aujourd'hui » qu'ils verraient cette bête légendaire dont le quatrième et le cinquième ne cessaient d'évoquer. Néanmoins, ils gardèrent en tête l'espoir d'une possibilité pour le lendemain.  
En vain.  
L'espoir se transforma rapidement en amertume, et les enfants finirent peu à peu par se détacher de cette histoire, hormis, bien sûr, le jaune et le violet qui refusaient d'abandonner.  
Au final, ils finirent par s'y rendre seuls, convaincus qu'ils n'avaient pas rêvé.  
Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que la famille Matsuno s'était installée à la campagne. Au cours de ces quatorze jours ensoleillés, Matsuyo put se ressourcer et profiter du bon air frais des environs. Il en fut de même pour Matsuzo qui s'en donna à cœur joie pour s'adonner à des activités qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire depuis la naissance de ses enfants : pêche, lecture, détente... Lui aussi reprenait des couleurs.  
Un jour, Osomatsu s'allongea sur l'herbe pour regarder le ciel se voiler de nuages gris. Un spectacle plutôt étonnant au vu des jours ensoleillés qu'ils avaient connu depuis leur arrivée. Il resta donc un moment à contempler les nuages assombrir la toile bleue, s'amusa à y trouver des formes, puis poussa un long soupir.  
Il s'ennuyait.  
Qui plus est, son estomac criait famine.  
Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea à la cuisine dans le but d'y voler un ou deux bonbons. Malheureusement, sa mère, accompagnée de Todomatsu, s'y trouvaient.  
Une moue gênée s'esquissa sur son visage, mais elle ne resta pas bien longtemps lorsqu'une idée germa à la vitesse de la lumière dans son esprit.

— Maman ? Je peux aller à la clairière ?, demanda-t-il dans un grand sourire.  
— La clairière ? Tu parles de celle où vous vous êtes rendus pour pêcher la dernière fois ? questionna Matsuyo, en détournant le regard de sa vaisselle. Que veux-tu y faire ?  
— Bah jouer ! Et j'aimerais attraper des poissons ! Il y en a plus trop à la rivière... Ils connaissent notre position, ils ne veulent plus venir !  
— Hum... Bon, si tu promets de revenir pour le dîner, d'accord.  
— OUAIS ! sautilla l'aîné, prêt à partir.  
— Mais dans ce cas, tu dois être accompagné par un de tes frères ! ajouta sévèrement la mère.

Osomatsu retint difficilement un souffle exaspéré, et se tourna vers Todomatsu pour l'inviter du regard à le suivre. Ce dernier gonfla la joue et se cacha derrière Matsuyo, sourcils froncés.

— Tu vas devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre, annonça-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, l'aîné ne put retenir un petit cri agacé. Mains dans les poches, il retourna dans le jardin et chercha du regard ses frères. Il savait que Choromatsu s'était absenté avec leur père pour aller faire quelques courses, et ce n'était pas la peine de demander à Jyushi et Ichi ; ils préféraient continuer leur enquête sur Totoro.  
Il ne restait plus que Karamatsu, et il savait où il se cachait.  
D'un pas hâtif, il retourna à l'intérieur, enjamba les escaliers, traversa le couloir, et ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte menant à leur chambre. A l'intérieur se trouvait Karamatsu, accroupi dans un coin, en train de blottir un ours en peluche contre son cœur. Néanmoins, son visage prit une teinte pourpre lorsqu'il entendit Osomatsu entrer, et sans réfléchir, il balança le jouet à l'autre bout de la pièce.

— O-Oh ! Osomatsu ! bredouilla-t-il, le feu aux joues.

L'aîné préféra ne pas relever ce qu'il venait de voir, et se dirigea vers son cadet avec son éternel sourire en coin.

— Tu peux m'accompagner à la clairière ? proposa-t-il.  
— La clairière ? Là où on a pêché avec papa ?  
— Oui ! Maman m'a donné la permission si j'y vais avec l'un d'entre vous, et si on rentre pour le dîner !  
— Tu veux y faire quoi... ?  
— Oh, un truc.

« Un truc ».  
Dans le langage d'Osomatsu, ces mots pouvaient se traduire en « une bêtise ». Karamatsu n'aimait pas cette réponse.

— Hmmm, je sais pas trop..., hésita ce dernier.  
— Aller ! S'il-te-plaît Karamatsu ! Les autres ne veulent pas !  
— C'est que c'est assez loin... Et puis à voir le ciel, il risque de pleuvoir. Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

Le deuxième aîné, mal à l'aise, se mit à jouer avec ses doigts et à glisser le regard sur le côté. Il n'aimait pas porter opposition à son aîné, mais aujourd'hui, il ne voulait vraiment pas sortir. Profondément vexé, Osomatsu plissa les yeux pour le dévisager avec une certaine rancune. Karamatsu était faible, et il ne supportait pas qu'on lui lance de mauvais regard car il se retrouvait vite en proie à la culpabilité. Ce que le rouge essaya de faire. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, et à sa grande surprise, cela ne marcha pas.  
Aux grands maux les grands moyens. C'était lui l'aîné et on se devait de lui obéir.

— Tu viens, ou alors, je raconte aux autres que tu joues à la maman avec l'ours de Jyushimatsu ! menaça-t-il.  
— Qu-quoi ?

Le rouge lui lança un regard sérieux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne rigolait pas. Karamatsu sentit son corps trembler sous le poids de la menace : depuis des mois, il se vantait de ne plus dormir avec son doudou, ni même de jouer à des jeux de « bébé », et tout le monde le croyait. En réalité, cela lui prenait de piquer de temps en temps les peluches de ses plus jeunes frères et de jouer en cachette avec. C'était là son plus grand secret, et si jamais il éclatait au grand jour, il savait qu'il perdrait le peu de crédibilité qu'il lui restait.  
D'une expression suppliante, il fixa Osomatsu, mais ce dernier resta de marbre.

— Je... Je vois p-pas de quoi tu p-parles ! se défendit-il.  
— Si, tu vois très bien ! répondit l'aîné dans un rictus moqueur. Tu fais le grand mais en fait t'es qu'un gros bébé ! Karamatsu le bébé !  
— Arrête ! Tais-toi !, supplia la victime. D'accord je t'accompagne, mais arrête de parler si fort...

Fier de sa réussite, Osomatsu se frotta le nez et étira ses lèvres jusqu'aux oreilles. De son côté, Karamatsu s'empressa de ranger la peluche, puis lança un mauvais regard à son frère avant de descendre à l'entrée. Par réflexe, il chaussa ses bottes de pluie et enfila un petit gilet bleu à capuche. Son aîné le fixa avec consternation, et se mit à ricaner.

— C'est bon, il va pas non plus pleuvoir d'un coup ! On sera rentrés avant ! déclara-t-il.  
— Tu vas rester comme ça ? s'étonna Karamatsu en ajustant le col de sa veste.  
— Je suis certain que ça ira !

Karamatsu ne préféra pas insister car il se doutait qu'essayer de le faire changer d'avis ne mènerait à rien. Après avoir prévenu leur mère, ils quittèrent donc la maison et commencèrent leur marche. Osomatsu portait une petite chemise rouge avec un short noir qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. D'habitude, leur mère leur ordonnait de rentrer le haut dans le short, mais l'aîné ne supportait pas cela tant il avait l'impression de ressembler à un premier de la classe. De ce fait, une fois éloigné de la maison, il sortit la chemise de son short et reprit sa route, sous l'œil blasé de son frère.

— Si maman l'apprend, tu vas te faire gronder.  
— Elle ne l'apprendra pas !

C'est sûr que Karamatsu ne rapporterait pas l'acte de son aîné. Pas avec ce qu'il savait à son sujet.  
En toute honnêteté, lui non plus n'aimait pas rentrer le haut dans son bas, mais dans le cas de cette tenue, il préférait écouter leur mère et ne pas s'opposer à sa décision. Il portait le même ensemble que son frère, hormis que sa chemise, cachée sous son gilet, arborait une couleur bleu ciel. Ses bottes, de la même couleur, s'arrêtaient mi mollets, et lui donnait un air d'enfant de bonne famille. Il ne manquait plus que le petit parapluie pour aller avec.  
Tout en s'échangeant des conversations futiles, les deux aînés suivirent un petit chemin caillouteux et irrégulier. Ils se souvinrent de la route menant à la clairière que leur père avait emprunté pour les conduire à leur destination. Les enfants Matsuno possédaient une bonne mémoire visuelle, surtout quand il s'agissait de se rappeler d'un trajet. C'est en parti pour cela qu'on les considérait comme des enfants débrouillards : ils savaient toujours revenir sur leurs pas.  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit désiré. Devant eux se tenait la petite clairière, calme et sereine. L'esprit embrumé par la douce odeur des pins, les garçons s'avancèrent lentement vers le lac qui séparait la terre en deux. Le soleil, qui peinait à se montrer derrière les nuages, réussissait par moment à éclairer l'eau où nageaient des poissons prudents. Karamatsu se pencha pour observer les animaux marins, mais préféra s'éloigner en se remémorant sa chute. Par la suite, il remarqua Oso s'éloigner pour grimper dans un arbre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea le bleu.

Aucune réponse, juste les gémissements du rouge qui se donnait à fond pour escalader les branches. Karamatsu voulut le rejoindre, mais en voyant la hauteur de l'arbre, finit par déglutir et préféra s'asseoir au pied. En silence, il arracha de l'herbe, et s'adossa sur le tronc en poussant un soupir.  
Par la suite, quelque chose de lourd et dur tomba sur sa tête et lui arracha un cri surpris. Il tourna la tête et aperçut quelque chose rouler par terre.  
Une pomme bien rouge.  
Dès lors, il comprit.

— Désolé, je voulais la faire tomber à côté de toi ! s'excusa Osomatsu  
— C'est pas grave, merci !

Assis sur une branche, Osomatsu croqua à pleine dents dans le fruit qu'il venait de cueillir. Si bien qu'un faible gémissement de joie s'échappa de sa gorge. La pomme était bien mûre et juteuse, en plus de dégager une odeur sucrée : parfaite pour satisfaire sa gourmandise.  
Au même instant, Karamatsu mangea la pomme et leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Cela ne sembla pas déranger le rouge qui dévorait les fruits les uns après les autres.

— On devrait y aller..., conseilla le deuxième.  
— J'en mange encore une avant ! déclara le premier.

Mais alors qu'il attrapa sa quatrième pomme, un coup de tonnerre retentit, manquant de le faire sursauter. Il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au tronc de l'arbre et comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'attarder. Il attrapa deux pommes de plus qu'il mit dans la poche de son short, et descendit en vitesse. Par la suite, une violente averse s'abattit sur eux, poussant Karamatsu à mettre sa capuche qui ne le protégea qu'à moitié, vu qu'elle était en tissu.

— Il faut rentrer ! s'exclama-t-il.  
— C'est trop dangereux ! Trouvons plutôt un abri ! proposa l'aîné.  
— Mais où ?!  
— Suis-moi !

Suite à cet ordre, Osomatsu empoigna la main de son cadet et partit à toute vitesse dans une direction. Le vent fouettait leur visage, la pluie tombait violemment sur eux, et dans sa course, la capuche du gilet de Karamatsu se retirait malgré ses efforts à la remettre à chaque fois. Durant leur course, Osomatsu regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir écouté son cadet. Il tremblait de froid, et ses pieds, seulement protégés par des sandales, étaient trempés en plus d'être recouverts de boue.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à un abri de bus désaffecté, et purent s'y abriter. Osomatsu l'avait remarqué sur le chemin du retour, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été pêchés avec Matsuzo.  
Un silence pesant s'installa, si bien que le rouge sentit le regard accusateur du bleu se poser sur lui.

— Je te l'avais dit, souffla ce dernier.  
— Je sais. Désolé. Mais au moins on est en sécurité ! On a plus qu'à attendre que ça se calme !

Karamatsu haussa les épaules et glissa son regard fatigué sur l'horizon qui s'effaçait dans le brouillard. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient agressivement sur le sol, accompagnant par moment les hurlements du tonnerre lointain mais présent. En silence, les enfants observèrent l'averse tomber, écoutèrent sa plainte étouffée par le vent, et un frisson désagréable parcourut l'échine d'Osomatsu. Sa chemise trempée ne l'aidait pas à se tenir chaud dans une pareille situation. D'un côté, il ne pouvait rejeter la faute que sur lui-même : il payait désormais les conséquences de son entêtement. Il plongea sa main dans la poche de son short pour en sortir une pomme - la seule qui n'était pas tombée pendant sa course - et croqua dedans pour se réconforter, sous les yeux attristés de son frère.  
Karamatsu s'apprêta à prononcer quelque chose, mais à peine ouvrit-il la bouche qu'il la referma aussitôt.

— Tu as entendu ? demanda-t-il.  
— Quoi ?

Tandis que le premier releva la tête, le deuxième lui tourna le dos pour fixer un point invisible derrière lui. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru entendre une sorte de couinement. Pourtant, rien n'apparut devant lui, alors il supposa simplement que ce n'était que la pluie.

— Non, rien...

Néanmoins, alors qu'il s'apprêta à se retourner, le même gémissement retentit, et cette fois-ci, il se persuada que la météo ne pouvait pas faire de bruit pareil. Intrigué, il regarda autour de lui, et ses disques noirs se posèrent sur le banc de l'arrêt. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, sa gorge se noua, et après avoir dégluti, il s'en approcha pour rester figé devant, hésitant.  
Une nouvelle fois, le couinement retentit.  
Pas de doute, cela venait bel et bien du banc, ou du moins sous le banc.  
L'enfant serra les poings et se fit violence pour ne pas s'enfuir comme un lâche. Une nouvelle fois, il ravala sa salive, jeta un œil à son aîné qui le fixait avec une certaine curiosité, avant de rediriger son regard vers la source du bruit. Avec une expression emplie de détermination, Osomatsu le rejoignit pour fixer à son tour le banc, non sans crainte. Il posa ensuite une main sur l'épaule de son cadet, et lui ordonna par ce geste de faire attention. Karamatsu hocha la tête, et finit par s'accroupir discrètement, tandis que son aîné restait aux aguets.  
Cette situation s'apparentait à celle qui consistait à regarder sous le lit pour vérifier qu'aucun monstre n'y résidait, et même si les enfants ne croyaient plus en ces sornettes, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine crainte. L'inconnu, cette entité inquiétante, savait jouer de son statut pour plonger les plus sensibles dans le gouffre d'une peur irrationnelle. Tel un marionnettiste macabre, il manipulait les faibles d'esprits pour les piéger et les conduire vers l'irréparable.  
L'inconnu était le pire des monstres.  
Les yeux épouvantés de Karamatsu se posèrent enfin sur la source du bruit, et l'inquiétude se métamorphosa progressivement en soulagement. Ce n'était pas un monstre affamé qui se cachait, mais un étrange petit animal tremblotant.

— Alors... ? hésita Osomatsu.

Sans un mot, le bleu tendit les mains et attrapa avec douceur le petit animal qui se laissa faire. Après s'être relevé, il montra à son aîné la trouvaille : l'animal arborait un pelage blanc neige. Il s'apparentait à un petit rongeur qui tenait sur ses deux pattes arrière, et ses oreilles pointues lui donnaient l'allure d'un lapin, mais sa queue laissait supposer qu'il faisait partieF de la famille des ratons laveurs. Il n'était pas bien grand, il ne devait pas faire plus d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea le rouge avec suspicion.  
— J'en sais rien... Mais il a froid le pauvre...

Dans l'espoir de le réchauffer un minimum, Karamatsu ouvrit son gilet et emmitoufla la créature à l'intérieur pour le blottir contre son cœur. Sa veste était certes trempée, mais l'intérieur restait sec et chaud. L'animal se sentit à son aise et ferma les yeux pour se reposer. La pluie étouffa ses gémissements, et instinctivement, il posa sa petite tête contre Karamatsu, épuisé.

— Trop mignon ! s'exclama-t-il.  
— Tu sais qu'on pourra pas le garder, prononça Osomatsu.  
— Mais il a froid...  
— Je sais...

Sans rien ajouter, ils regardèrent de nouveau l'averse tomber. Chacun égaré dans leurs pensées, ils se demandèrent si leurs parents s'inquiétaient, et s'ils se feraient gronder à leur retour. Oso soupira à cette pensée, surtout qu'il était beaucoup plus sale que son frère, et donc qu'il serait le premier à se faire crier dessus.  
En pensant à son cadet, l'aîné se tourna vers lui et le fixa avec une certaine culpabilité. Karamatsu caressait gentiment son nouvel ami avec un sourire en coin, et faisait en sorte de le maintenir au chaud. Par la suite, Oso repensa au chantage qu'il lui avait fait, et inconsciemment, il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

— Tu sais..., commença le rouge avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.  
— Hum ?  
— Je vais pas le dire que tu joues avec l'ours de Jyushimatsu en cachette... Je te faisais marcher.

Surpris par cette aveu, le deuxième aîné dévisagea Oso avec consternation.

— Vraiment ?  
— Oui t'en fais pas ! Puis de toute façon, on cache tous un petit secret comme ça ! confirma Osomatsu.  
— … Pas aussi gênant que le mien... bredouilla Karamatsu en frottant son pied sur le sol.  
— Choromatsu suce son pouce en cachette, des fois.  
— QUOI ?!

Un léger sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage d'Osomatsu, invitant malgré lui Karamatsu à l'imiter. Choromatsu était considéré comme le plus sérieux et mature de la fratrie ; apprendre une telle révélation s'apparentait à de la fiction.

— Je te crois pas ! s'écria le bleu. Il disait qu'il avait arrêté !  
— Bah pas tout à fait ! Des fois quand je me lève en pleine nuit pour aller aux toilettes, il l'a en pleine bouche ! C'est pas tout le temps mais c'est déjà arrivé ! Je crois qu'il fait ça sans s'en rendre compte, expliqua le rouge.

Un échange de regard eut lieu, et par la suite, les aînés ne purent contenir leur fou rire. De ce fait, l'atmosphère s'allégea, et les frères s'échangèrent un sourire, tous les deux rassurés par cette conversation.  
Cependant, leur joie s'évapora rapidement quand, tout à coup, des bruits de pas retentirent aux alentours. Les bruits de pas cognaient contre le sol, le faisant trembler. Instinctivement, Osomatsu se jeta dans les bras de son cadet pour trembler contre lui. Cela ne dérangea nullement Karamatsu qui le serra de toute ses force en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas écraser le petit animal qui restait blotti contre sa poitrine. Les bruits se rapprochèrent dangereusement. Des grognements résonnèrent. Les enfants ne surent s'il s'agissait réellement de grognements ou du tonnerre qui tapait plus fort. Mais une chose était certaine : un mauvais pressentiment se jouait d'eux, plantait sournoisement ses griffes dans leurs jambes pour les paralyser sur place. Osomatsu pensa que la meilleure des solutions se résumait à fuir, quitte à courir sous la pluie, néanmoins ses jambes ne voulaient plus bouger, elles étaient incapable de réagir aux ordre que son esprit lui donnait. Et il en était de même pour Karamatsu.  
Par la suite, la terre trembla une nouvelle fois, et les enfants eurent la soudaine impression qu'une ombre imposante se faufilait derrière eux. Le corps chevrotant, plus effrayés qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, ils se serrèrent mutuellement et sentirent les idées noires manipuler leur esprit.  
« Le monstre est arrivé. »  
« Il va nous dévorer. »  
« C'est la fin. »  
« On va mourir. »  
Alors qu'Osomatsu trouva enfin le courage de prendre la fuite, un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche du petit animal au pelage de neige, arrachant un cri de surprise aux enfants. Par la suite, il sauta des mains de Karamatsu, et partit dans une direction avec enthousiasme.

— N-Non ! marmonna le bleu.

Mais en se retournant, la première chose que ses pupilles remarquèrent fut une grosse touffe de poils d'environ deux mètres. Son pelage gris était trempé, et des gouttes d'eau tombaient sur le sol pour former une énorme flaque à ses pieds. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à la petite créature qu'il avait recueillie, si ce n'est qu'il s'avérait beaucoup plus imposant. Tétanisés, les enfants fixèrent le nouvel arrivant. Le monstre se tenait là, à quelques centimètres d'eux, fixant l'horizon sans même les avoir remarqués. Pourtant, le petit animal semblait heureux de retrouver son semblable, et il se jeta sur lui en poussant des petits cris de joie. Dès lors, le géant se tourna et un énorme sourire envahit son visage jusque-là stoïque. Il serra la mini boule de poils contre lui, et posa enfin son regard vers les garçons.

— Tu... Tu crois que c'est sa mère ? murmura Kara à l'oreille d'Oso.  
— Si c'est le cas... Je crois qu'elle va pas aimer le fait que son petit ait ton odeur, maintenant..., déglutit l'aîné.  
— Il avait froid... !  
— Tu sais qu'il faut pas toucher les bébés animaux !  
— Ça semblait pas te poser problème il y a encore quelques minutes !

Mais le monstre émit un léger grognement pour les faire taire. Quand ils levèrent la tête, les larmes aux yeux, ils aperçurent ses babines s'étirer en un large sourire. Étrangement, les enfants ne se sentirent pas menacés.  
Ils fixèrent avec fascination l'énorme animal, et un détail attira l'attention d'Osomatsu en l'observant plus attentivement : des oreilles pointue, des grosses moustaches noires, un pelage gris, une taille imposante... N'était-il pas... ?

— Totoro ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Le nom légendaire fit sursauter Kara, et le nommé fixa les deux frères avec son grand sourire.

— H-Hein ?! Tu crois que..., commença Kara.

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, la créature tendit sa grosse patte griffue pour leur tendre un minuscule paquet enveloppé dans des feuilles de chêne. Toujours en état de choc, ils regardèrent le présent sans oser bouger, et finalement, Oso tendit le bras pour que Totoro le dépose au creux de sa main.

— M-Merci...

Ils s'inclinèrent poliment et regardèrent plus en détail le petit cadeau, sans se douter un seul instant de ce qu'il pouvait contenir. La pluie commença à se calmer, et un sentiment rassurant enveloppa doucement les deux frères lorsqu'ils observèrent de nouveau Totoro.  
Ils ne rêvaient pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
Quelques secondes plus tard, des lumières les extirpèrent de leurs pensées, et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant des phares se diriger vers l'arrêt de bus. A en voir la silhouette qui se dessinait dans le brouillard, il n'était pas compliqué de reconnaître un bus.

— Je croyais que cet arrêt n'était plus desservi ? s'étonna Karamatsu.  
— Peut-être que ce n'est que pour un seul véhicule ? supposa Oso.

Curieux, les garçons fixèrent avec un certain intérêt les lumières percer les ténèbres de l'averse. Néanmoins, ils clignèrent les yeux en voyant les phares s'élever de haut en bas, comme s'ils sautaient sur place. Au début, ils pensèrent que ce n'était que leur imagination, ou encore que la pluie créait une espèce d'illusion d'optique, mais les lumières continuèrent leur danse, et deux pupilles se dessinèrent dans l'opercule des phares. Les frères poussèrent un cri qui se transforma en hurlement une fois le véhicule devant eux.  
Celui-ci avait l'apparence d'un chat à six pattes, et son pelage roux et brun paraissait sec malgré la pluie. Le félin arborait un grand sourire, à l'image du chat de Cheschire, et il inclina la tête en direction des enfants qui n'en revenaient pas. Si Ichi avait été avec eux, nul doute qu'il aurait voulu le caresser, voire l'adopter, toutefois son allure inhabituelle le rendait impressionnant. Les aînés n'avaient aucune envie de le caresser.  
Peu après, Totoro adressa un dernier sourire à ses nouveaux amis, et pénétra calmement dans le véhicule vivant grâce à une porte spéciale qui se trouvait dans le pelage de la créature. Le petit Totoro imita le grand, et sans laisser le temps aux aînés Matsuno de se remettre de leur émotions, le bus s'en alla à vive allure avant de disparaître à jamais dans le brouillard. Sous le choc, Oso et Kara s'échangèrent un regard et ne réussirent à dire un mot. Plusieurs minutes, semblables à des heures, s'écoulèrent et par la suite, la pluie cessa son chant.

— R-Rentrons, proposa Osomatsu.

* * *

— Ah bah bravo messieurs !

Les mains sur les hanches, la moue renfrognée, madame Matsuno dévisageait ses fils avec une expression peu satisfaite, tandis que les concernés se tenaient à l'entrée et à genoux devant elle. Les jambes d'Osomatsu étaient recouvertes de terre, il était souillé des pieds aux genoux vu qu'il ne portait pas de bottes à la différence de Karamatsu. Quant à ce dernier, il était surtout trempé et son nez en payait le prix : il reniflait difficilement, montrant un début de rhume imminent.  
Face à ce spectacle affligeant, Matsuyo souffla avant d'aller chercher deux serviettes qu'elle posa par terre, devant eux.

— Dépêchez-vous d'aller vous laver, ordonna-t-elle. Nous mangeons bientôt !

Sur ces mots, les aînés s'empressèrent de se rendre à la salle de bain. Bien qu'ils aient été disputés, leur cœur ne cessait de battre la chamade en se remémorant ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Osomatsu posa le présent de Totoro sur le lavabo et se lava en vitesse. Il aida Karamatsu à se frotter le dos, et les rôles s'échangèrent. Aucun mot ne résonna dans la pièce humidifiée par la buée, mais il leur suffisait de se regarder pour se comprendre. Il n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux de leur vie.

Le repas du soir se déroula plutôt calmement, à la surprise générale. Les aînés furent les premiers à terminer, et malgré tous les efforts que fit Karamatsu pour ne pas en prendre, Matsuyo lui fit avaler un médicament abject pour l'éviter de tomber malade. Peu après, le quatuor des autres frères se rendit dans la chambre où les attendaient Oso et Kara, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils ne firent pas spécialement attention à ce détail, et quand les aînés remarquèrent les réactions impassibles de leurs cadets, ils décidèrent de prendre la parole.

— On l'a vue, commença Oso.

A cette annonce, quatre paires d'yeux se posèrent sur eux avec un air interrogateur.

— La créature qu'ont rencontrée Ichimatsu et Jyushimatsu. On l'a vue, continua Kara.

Une expression étonnée se dessina sur le visage des trois derniers, tandis que Choromatsu afficha une mine peu convaincue. Sans plus tarder, Jyushimatsu avança à toute allure vers le rouge et le bleu avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

— Vraiment ?! s'écria-t-il.  
— Un animal très grand avec un pelage gris, des oreilles pointues et des moustaches de chats... C'est bien ça ? demanda Oso.  
— Oui ! C'est ça ! C'est Totoro ! confirmèrent en chœur Ichi et Jyushi.  
— Il y en avait même un petit ! rajouta Karamatsu.  
— Oui ! Il a même pu le prendre dans ses bras !  
— Waaaah, trop cool..., souffla Jyushimatsu.

Sous le regard admiratif du violet et du jaune, les aînés racontèrent leur aventure et leur rencontre dans les moindres détails. Ils évoquèrent la peur qu'ils avaient eue en voyant arriver Totoro, et aussi le sourire qu'il leur avait adressé. Ils abordèrent aussi le sujet du bus en forme de chat qui était venu pour prendre la créature et son petit sur le chemin, la façon dont il était parti à toute allure, et comment il avait disparu dans la pénombre. L'excitation, mêlée à la joie, les firent parler fort, leurs explications se mélangèrent, puis ils ponctuèrent leur histoire d'un fou rire.  
Ils étaient tellement heureux d'avoir assisté à ce spectacle, et cela rassura d'une certaine manière Ichimatsu et Jyushimatsu qui se sentaient désormais écoutés. Todomatsu restait attentif aux paroles de ses aînés, mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine peur à l'égard de ce monstre étrange. Il était facilement impressionnable, et imaginer une bête de deux mètres monter dans un bus-chat ne l'enchantait guère. Toutefois, au fond de lui, une part de fascination ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier la situation que ses frères avaient connue.  
De son côté, Choromatsu, lucide et calme, observait en silence ses frères s'emballer sur un sujet qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il les voyait rire, parler fort, raconter des histoires rocambolesques en plus de se partager des suppositions invraisemblables sur la nature de ce qu'était réellement ce « Totoro ». Sans parler de ce « chat-bus » sorti de nulle part. Rien que le nom le faisait soupirer.  
Cette situation l'agaçait.

— Bon vous avez fini ?, souffla-t-il.

Sa question installa un silence gênant dans la pièce, poussant les enfants à se tourner vers lui sans comprendre.

— C'est facile de raconter ce genre d'histoires, mais il n'y a aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez.  
— Tu crois qu'on ment... ? bredouilla Karamatsu avec déception.

Choromatsu glissa le regard sur le côté et porta ses mains dans son dos, gêné par ce qu'il venait d'insinuer. Néanmoins, tous les regards se portèrent vers Osomatsu lorsqu'il se mit à fouiller dans sa poche. Peu après, il en sortit le minuscule paquet qu'il montra à tout le monde, et surtout à Choromatsu.

— Il nous a donné ça, dit-il, sourcils froncés.  
— C'est quoi ?! s'enquirent les trois derniers de la fratrie.  
— On sait pas... On voulait l'ouvrir avec vous, expliqua Kara.

Sans plus attendre, l'aîné coupa la ficelle et fit glisser le contenu du cadeau dans sa main. Des graines et des glands atterrirent dans sa paume, et de légères exclamations ébahies s'élevèrent dans les airs. Choromatsu arqua un sourcil puis croisa les bras à la vue de cet étrange présent, cependant, il préféra n'émettre aucun commentaire.

— C'est Totoro qui vous a donné ça ?! s'extasia Jyushimatsu.  
— Mais pourquoi... ? se murmura Ichimatsu à lui-même.  
— A votre avis, ces graines donnent quoi ? demanda Todomatsu.  
— Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir.

De nouveau, les frères se tournèrent vers Choromatsu, auteur de la dernière phrase. Celui-ci leur adressa un sourire maladroit qui se voulut un tant soit peu rassurant.

— Faut les planter ! termina-t-il.  
— Oh oui ! Plantons-les ! Plantons-les ! s'excita le jaune, avant de sautiller partout.  
— Je sais pas si papa et maman voudront ce soir... Mais demain, il faudra leur demander ! déclara le bleu.

Il était vrai qu'il commençait à se faire tard, et après le repas, personne n'était motivé à faire des activités. De ce fait, les enfants acquiescèrent et finirent par retourner à leur occupation, bien que toutes leurs pensées se dirigèrent vers le même sujet : Totoro.  
Cette créature leur offrait des milliers de rêves, tous plus farfelues les uns que les autres. Et bien que Tandis que Choromatsu restait suspicieux à ce sujet, ce n'était pas le cas de Todomatsu qui, malgré sa peur, rêvait inconsciemment de rencontrer ce Totoro un jour.  
Et ce malgré sa peur.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'imagine souvent Kara être un peu le souffre douleur d'Osomatsu par moment haha. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à rédiger ce chapitre tant les scènes tournaient naturellement dans ma tête. J'ai bien entendu modifié la scène culte du film se déroulant à l'arrêt de bus pour en faire quelque chose de "nouveau", je ne voulais pas non plus recopier à 100% le scénario de "Mon voisin Totoro"._  
 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je vous donne rendez-vous le 16 ou 17 mars pour la suite (waaaah le film d'Osomatsu sera sorti au ciné, je brûle d'impatience de le voir... Même si ça ne sera pas avant un long LONG moment xD)_


	6. Chapitre 5 : La visite au clair de Lune

**Disclaimer :** Même si je les utilise à mon escient, les personnages d'Osomatsu-San et de "Mon voisin Totoro" ne m'appartiennent pas. **  
Note :** Le fan art que j'ai utilisé en guise de couverture n'est pas de moi mais de **AN_andonut** sur Twitter (il y a deux "_") (Pixiv ID : **2249292** )  
 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha (Un énorme merci à elle !)

* * *

 **Chapitre V : La visite au clair de Lune**

Dès leur réveil, les frères Matsuno s'étaient empressés d'aller chercher Matsuzo pour leur parler des graines qu'ils avaient trouvées. Bien entendu, ils n'évoquèrent aucunement le nom de Totoro, car ils se doutaient qu'un adulte, surtout leur père, ne les croirait pas. Pire, ils pensaient même qu'il ferait semblant de les croire. Et pour un enfant, cette sensation était la pire de toutes ; c'était comme si les adultes les prenaient involontairement de haut ; comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre les paroles des plus jeunes. Les adultes se croyaient toujours au-dessus de tout, surtout quand les plus jeunes se permettaient de parler de quelque chose qui paraissait improbable aux yeux des plus âgés. Ces derniers aimaient avoir raison, et lorsqu'ils ne comprenaient pas, ils mettaient cela sur le compte de l'imagination, de la naïveté enfantine, de l'âge puérile, l'inexpérience de la vie qu'ils aimaient maintes et maintes fois remettre sur le tapis.  
Du moins, c'est ainsi que les enfants Matsuno avaient assimilé les choses : chaque fois qu'ils essayaient d'expliquer quelque chose, ou bien d'évoquer un sujet qui leur tenait à cœur, les adultes n'étaient pas aussi réceptifs qu'ils l'espéraient. Choromatsu les avait mis en garde : parler de Totoro ne servirait à rien, il était bien placé pour le savoir.  
De ce fait, ils inventèrent une excuse pour les graines : Osomatsu et Karamatsu les avaient récupérées en chemin, hier soir. Cela suffit à convaincre leur père, et par la suite, il alla demander la permission à madame Miyabashi qui accepta avec joie. En début d'après-midi, les enfants se rendirent au jardin avec Matsuzo pour le regarder creuser un petit carré de terre capable d'y accueillir les futurs plantations. Ensemble, ils plantèrent les graines mystérieuses, sous l'œil attendri de leur mère qui buvait son thé sur la terrasse.  
Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne pousse. Tous les matins, avant de prendre son petit déjeuner, Choromatsu se levait pour aller arroser la terre fertile, et tous les soirs, avant d'aller au lit, c'était Karamatsu qui se chargeait de cette tâche. Durant les après-midi, Jyushimatsu pouvait rester assis pendant des heures à patienter. Il espérait voir les bourgeons sortir de leur cachette, et chaque jour, l'espoir grandissait. Par la suite, les frères échangèrent des théories sur la nature de ces plantations. Ainsi, Osomatsu rêvait d'un arbre avec des fruits pour se gaver. Néanmoins, Choromatsu le ramena à l'ordre en lui rappelant que de toute façon, ils rentraient la semaine prochaine. Un peu de tristesse apparut dans les pupilles de l'aîné, mais il préféra ne rien montrer, se contentant de rétorquer que cela ne l'empêcherait pas de se goinfrer une fois à la maison. De leurs côtés, Karamatsu et Todomatsu souhaitaient voir des buissons de fleurs sortir de terre ; ils aimaient les fleurs, surtout quand ils en offraient à leur mère. Ichimatsu et Jyushimatsu, eux, se fichaient de ce qui pouvait apparaître. A leur sens, le plus important était de voir les plantes pousser et grandir un minimum avant leur départ.  
Durant ces jours où leur patience fut mise à rude épreuve, les quatre frères qui avaient eu la chance de rencontrer Totoro ne cessèrent d'en parler. Ils évoquèrent encore une fois son physique digne d'une grosse peluche, ses petites moustaches, ainsi que de ses petits. Les aînés reparlèrent ensuite du chat-bus, de son regard perçant dans l'obscurité, et de son sourire presque effrayant. A l'écoute de ces péripéties extraordinaires, Todomatsu ressentait une certaine jalousie qui se mêla à une crainte. Si des monstres pareils existaient, alors ces légendes qu'on lui racontait à propos de créatures imaginaures ne s'avéraient peut-être pas toutes infondées. On lui répétait que les fantômes et autres monstre folkloriques n'existaient pas, mais en avaient-ils seulement la preuve ? Ces pensées le plongèrent dans la peur, en même temps que la curiosité s'infiltrait dans son subconscient. D'après ses frères, Totoro était très gentil ; donc il ne devait pas avoir peur s'il venait un jour à le rencontrer.  
« _J'aimerais bien le voir de mes yeux..._ » pensait-il parfois.  
Et dès lors, la peur s'évaporait rapidement.

Tandis qu'ils s'amusaient dehors tous ensemble, Matsuyo profita du beau temps pour se poser sur la terrasse et les observer. Le vent frais caressait son visage pour se faufiler dans ses cheveux attachés, et ses yeux fixèrent un point invisible droit devant elle. Perdue dans le labyrinthe de ses pensées, elle se souvint que le jour du départ se rapprochait inexorablement. Dans moins d'une semaine, elle et sa famille retourneraient en ville, et les choses reprendraient leur cours. Non pas que cela la dérangeait, mais Matsuyo s'était habituée à cet endroit onirique, où seul le parfum de la campagne embaumait les alentours en chantonnant son hymne naturel.  
C'était comme quitter le paradis pour retourner dans un enfer sans purgatoire.  
« _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... ?_ » pensa-t-elle en portant une main tremblante sur son front.  
Comment pouvait-elle en venir à penser une chose pareille ? Qui était-elle pour se permettre de faire une telle comparaison ? Elle était mère au foyer, son mari se tuait à la tâche pour subvenir au besoin de la famille, et elle osait se plaindre ? Matsuzo s'était démené pour trouver cet endroit afin qu'elle puisse s'y ressourcer, c'était là le premier but de ces vacances. Alors, pourquoi diable n'arrivait-elle pas à se sentir pleinement satisfaite ? Pourquoi son cœur était si lourd ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle comprimée par une force invisible ?  
A ces questions, une atroce migraine martela sa tempe, et son environnement commença à devenir un peu plus flou. Ses enfants, au loin, ne ressemblaient plus qu'à des petits points de couleur en mouvement. Sans parler des cigales qui devenaient de plus en plus bruyantes, ce qui accentua son mal de crâne.  
Mais alors qu'elle sentait son esprit partir, quelque chose lui effleura la main, et aussitôt, elle réussit à revenir à la réalité. Le front humide, les yeux écarquillés, elle reprit son souffle puis baissa la tête. Todomatsu était en train de poser des marguerites à côté d'elle, et il se servait d'une des fleurs pour lui caresser le dos de la main.

— Regarde les jolies fleurs que j'ai cueillies pour toi ! annonça-t-il, fier de lui.

Sans lui répondre, car encore légèrement sonnée, Matsuyo observa son fils aligner les plantes blanches sur le bois de la terrasse.  
Il n'avait rien remarqué, heureusement.

— Merci mon lapin..., souffla la femme en essayant de paraître la plus neutre possible.  
— Todomatsu ! hurla Osomatsu au loin. Tu viens avec nous à la rivière ?  
— Oh oui ! s'enthousiasma le petit dernier.

Matsuyo regarda son petit protégé dévaler à toute allure le jardin pour rejoindre ses aînés. A cette vision, un faible sourire s'esquissa sur ses joues, et par la suite, elle récupéra les fleurs puis décida de rentrer pour aller se reposer.  
Au loin, Choromatsu l'observait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes, et une mauvaise intuition se joua de lui, si bien que la tristesse masqua son visage, jusque-là souriant.

* * *

La nuit était particulièrement étoilée ce soir-là. Pour l'occasion, les frères s'étaient posés dans un coin pour contempler le ciel en compagnie de leurs parents. Les centaines de points blancs s'étalaient sur la toile noire où reposait l'astre argenté en son centre. Bercée par le chant des grillons et du croassement des grenouilles noctambules, la famille resta un moment à l'extérieur pour profiter du spectacle nocturne que la nature leur offrait. Un léger bâillement contagieux s'échappa de la bouche de Todomatsu, et de ce fait, ses frères l'imitèrent malgré eux.

— Au lit les garçons, articula leur père.

Sans chercher à négocier quelques minutes de plus, les enfants se levèrent et montèrent dans leur chambre pour enfiler leur pyjama. Enfin, ils se glissèrent sous la couverture de leur futon et s'alignèrent par ordre de naissance, puis Osomatsu éteignit la lumière.  
Les yeux figés sur le plafond, Choromatsu ne cessait de ruminer ce qu'il avait vu dans l'après-midi. L'état dans lequel sa mère se trouvait ne lui inspirait guère confiance, mais au fond de lui, il essayait de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, que ce n'était que la fatigue qui lui jouait un mauvais tour... Cependant, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans un tel état. C'était comme si elle portait sur ses épaules un poids beaucoup trop lourd, comme si elle s'apprêtait à pleurer à tout instant.  
Comme si elle allait flancher.  
Il ne l'avait jamais vu sous ce jour, et cela le travaillait. Et bien qu'il voulût en parler à ses aînés, il n'arriva pas à aborder le sujet, et à l'image du cercle vicieux, cela le perturba encore plus.  
Instinctivement, le vert tourna la tête sur sa droite : Karamatsu et Osomatsu dormaient à poings fermés. Il poussa alors un soupir avant de se recroqueviller sous la couette, l'esprit embrumé par des milliers de questions sans réponses.  
Il était fatigué.  
Fatigué de se faire du souci pour sans doute rien.  
Épuise de ne pas pouvoir se confier.  
Exténué d'entendre à longueur de journée ses frères délirer sur un animal étrange qu'il ne verrait forcément jamais.  
Avec le cœur lourd, il finit par s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée, et son esprit le guida au pays des rêves.

* * *

Le songe de Todomatsu était agréable. Il se trouvait dans un champ de fleurs multicolores et s'amusait à courir à vive allure entre plantes, libérant ainsi des milliers de pétales qui virevoltaient autour de lui. Il s'esclaffait, se laissait tomber sur l'herbe sans ressentir quelconque douleur, et s'y roulait sans se salir. Il s'amusait ensuite à faire des acrobaties, avant de se poser contre un arbre pour contempler le ciel d'un bleu azur. Les nuages représentaient des animaux qu'il essayait de deviner, et par la suite, le calme disparut progressivement pour inviter une musique qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
Intrigué, il se leva dans le but d'en découvrir la source. Ses pas le menèrent hors des champs, il traversa les montagnes, longea les océans, et à chaque pas de plus, la mélodie s'élevait. Au moment où il crut atteindre l'ultime destination, la dernière note dans son rêve l'éjecta de son sommeil. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux et mit plusieurs secondes à revenir à la réalité. Cependant, il entendit toujours la musique. Certes, elle n'était pas très forte, mais avec un peu de concentration, il comprit qu'elle provenait de l'extérieur.  
Il sortit d'un bond de sa couette et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir au maximum les volets.

La fenêtre encadrait le jardin comme à son habitude, la lune l'illuminant de sa lueur argentée. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il remarqua une énorme créature danser autour du petit potager qu'ils avaient créés pour planter les graines. Derrière lui suivaient deux plus petits ; un de la taille d'une grosse peluche, et un plus petit tout blanc. Ils contournaient en rythme le carré de terre au son de la musique qui possédait désormais une origine ; en effet, l'énorme créature jouait de l'ocarina, tandis que les notes s'élevaient dans les air en une musique mystérieuse.  
Todomatsu plaqua une main sur sa bouche et se fit violence pour ne pas hurler de peur. Il recula de plusieurs pas malgré ses jambes flagada, et accourut vers ses aînés qui dormaient toujours profondément.

— H-Hey ! Réveillez-vous ! Réveillez-vous ! chuchota-t-il d'une voix paniquée.

Il secoua frénétiquement Choromatsu qui le repoussa dans son sommeil avant de lui tourner le dos pour s'envelopper dans la couverture. Todomatsu gonfla la joue et glissa vers Osomatsu et Karamatsu pour répéter son geste. A l'inverse de Choro, ils se réveillèrent, non sans mal.

— H-hein... ? bredouilla le bleu en se frottant les yeux.  
— Qu'est-ce qui a... ? bailla le rouge.  
— Dehors... J'ai vu quelque chose dehors ! paniqua le rose.

Les deux réveillés s'échangèrent un regard fatigué, puis levèrent la tête vers le benjamin, attendant qu'il développe.

— C'était grand ! N-Non ! Énorme même ! E-et puis... Ça jouait de la musique... ! Et il y en avait deux plus petits derrière ! balbutia Todomatsu, bien qu'il fît de son mieux pour que ses explications restent compréhensibles.  
— Quoi... ? répétèrent en chœur les aînés.

A la fois affolé et exaspéré, le petit dernier plaqua une main sur leur bouche, plongea son regard dans le leur et attendit plusieurs secondes dans un lourd silence. Alors qu'Osomatsu s'apprêta à se débattre, la mélodie de l'ocarina retentit, et les yeux de Karamatsu s'écarquillèrent.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est... ? demanda celui-ci.

Sans attendre la réponse de Todo, Oso se leva en vitesse avant et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Face à l'image qui se dressait devant eux, ses yeux retrouvèrent leur éclat, et des étoiles pétillèrent à l'intérieur.

— Totoro ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Ce fut au tour de Karamatsu de le rejoindre rapidement. Lorsqu'il remarqua l'immense créature tourner autour du carré de terre, son cœur se mit à tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Par peur de se retrouver en plein rêve, il décida de se pincer le bras. Quand il constata qu'il se trouvait bel et bien dans la réalité, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire.  
Sous l'expression bouleversée de Todomatsu qui n'arrivait pas à y croire, Osomatsu secoua avec toute son énergie Ichimatsu et Jyushimatsu qui se réveillèrent en sursautant.

— Y a Totoro dehors ! Totoro est dans le jardin ! annonça-t-il.  
— Quoi ?! s'écria Jyushimatsu.

Tandis qu'Ichimatsu peinait à se lever, son frère accourut à toute allure vers la fenêtre pour vérifier l'information, et à son tour, son regard se mit à pétiller de joie.

— Totoro ! C'est Totoro !  
— Chuuuut, pas si fort Jyushimatsu ou tu vas réveiller papa et maman..., avertit Karamatsu.

Le bleu laissa sa place à Ichimatsu pour qu'il puisse à son tour regarder par la fenêtre, puis se tourna vers Todomatsu qui restait perturbé par la révélation.

— Ça va Todomatsu ? demanda-t-il.  
— C... C'est vraiment Totoro ?  
— Oui ! Il est très gentil ! Mais je me demande pourquoi il est là... Et surtout ce qu'il fait.  
— Faut qu'on aille voir ! déclara Osomatsu.  
— Oui ! Faut qu'on aille le voir ! Vite vite ! Ou il va partir ! s'impatienta Jyushimatsu.

A cette annonce, les frères réveillés acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête, à l'exception de Todomatsu qui demeurait encore indécis : à cause de sa taille imposante, cet animal l'effrayait. Néanmoins, une part de lui l'encourageait à y aller malgré tout. Il enviait ses frères lorsqu'ils en parlaient, et inconsciemment, il voulait entrer dans le groupe pour en discuter avec eux. Et de toute façon, il ne risquait rien s'ils étaient ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Choromatsu qui dormait toujours profondément. Il songea alors qu'il devrait aussi l'alerter afin qu'il puisse rencontrer à son tour cette créature. Tandis que ses frères s'empressèrent de quitter la chambre sans faire de bruit, Todomatsu s'agenouilla à côté du troisième aîné. Il le secoua afin de le réveiller, mais celui-ci, piégé dans un profond sommeil, ne réagit pas.

— Alors ? Tu viens ?! Il va partir sinon ! prononça Karamatsu au seuil de la porte, avant de rejoindre ses frères à l'extérieur.

L'avertissement inquiéta Todomatsu : rater la rencontre avec Totoro alors qu'il se trouvait si près de lui serait la pire des frustrations. Avec une pointe de culpabilité, il observa Choromatsu avant de se relever à contrecœur pour se rendre dans le jardin.  
Bien que tous était déjà parti voir les créatures, seul Karamatsu attendait Todomatsu au seuil de la porte. Il le laissa mettre ses chaussures, et lui prit ensuite la main pour le conduire à Totoro, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Ça va aller ? Pas trop peur ? questionna-t-il.  
— N-Non... C-Ça va..., mentit Todomatsu.

Sans un mot, ils rejoignirent leurs frères qui observaient avec intérêt les créatures dansant autour de la terre fertilisée. Cela amusa grandement Jyushimatsu qui décida de se mettre derrière le plus petit Totoro pour suivre leurs gestes. En suivant le rythme de la musique, ils firent plusieurs pas, tournèrent sur eux-mêmes, puis sautillèrent joyeusement. Amusés, les autres frères, excepté Todomatsu, les rejoignirent pour copier leur chorégraphie.  
La majestueuse créature écarquilla les yeux en voyant arriver les cinq frères identiques. Depuis le début, il pensait avoir affaire à des jumeaux, ce qui le déconcerta le temps de quelques secondes. Cependant, l'heure n'était pas aux observations, et il continua sa symphonie. Les petits Totoro, quant à eux, tenaient dans leurs pattes de grandes feuilles qui leur servait de parapluie. La musique s'intensifia, et les deux petits pointèrent leurs pattes avant vers le ciel, sous le regard curieux des enfants qui les imitèrent sans vraiment comprendre en quoi ce geste pourrait servir. Par la suite, et à leur grande surprise, un bourgeon s'échappa de la terre, suivi d'un autre, et d'un troisième. Peu après, des dizaines de bourgeons recouvrirent le carré de terre, offrant une expression à la fois subjuguée et heureuse sur le visage des frères.  
Dans un élan de bonheur, Jyushimatsu répéta le geste au point de se dresser jusqu'à tenir sur la pointe des pieds. Osomatsu l'imita dans un rire, et les bourgeons s'ouvrirent pour s'élever vers le ciel en d'imposants arbres. Le grand Totoro sourit à pleines dents ; à son tour, il leva les bras au ciel, avec un peu de plus de mal certes, comme s'il essayait de soulever une charge plus lourde.  
Dès lors, les arbres poussèrent beaucoup plus vite, ce qui arracha des cris d'admiration de la bouche des garçons. Alors qu'Osomatsu, Karamatsu et Jyushimatsu contemplaient le spectacle avec des étoiles dans les yeux, Ichimatsu et Todomatsu restaient abasourdis. Ces derniers se frottèrent les yeux sans réussir à totalement croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Les arbres étaient si grands qu'ils abritaient la maison de leurs branches parsemées de feuilles. Si une averse tombait, la maison serait à l'abri tant elle se trouvait désormais protégée par ce parapluie naturel.

— C'est trop génial ! s'écria Osomatsu.  
— On a fait de la magie ! ajouta Jyushimatsu en agitant les bras.  
— C'est pas possible... C'est un rêve..., bredouilla Ichimatsu.  
— Un rêve fantastique..., marmonna Todomatsu.

Dans un mutisme total, les cinq réveillés admirèrent le résultat qu'avait engendré leur danse. La tête dans les nuages, ils ne savaient plus s'ils vivaient un rêve ou non. A vrai dire, cela leur importait peu, cet instant leur paraissait si magique et merveilleux qu'ils préféraient en profiter plutôt que de se poser des questions qui ne trouveraient probablement jamais de réponses.  
Par la suite, Totoro s'approcha du groupe pour les fixer avec un certain intérêt. Todomatsu se réfugia derrière Karamatsu, sans pour autant détourner les yeux. Ichi, un peu impressionné, sentit ses jambes trembler. Enfin, Jyushimatsu prit la parole :

— On est trop contents de te voir, Totoro !

Les enfants hochèrent positivement la tête. Alors que Karamatsu s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, il sentit quelque chose sauter dans ses bras pour se blottir contre lui : le petit Totoro blanc qu'il avait rencontré avec Oso ne semblait pas l'avoir oublié.  
Rassuré, Todo se dégagea de Kara pour observer l'animal dans ses bras.

— Tu peux le caresser si tu veux ! proposa ce dernier. Il est très gentil !

Avec hésitation, le rose dirigea sa main vers lui... avant de la reculer aussitôt en le voyant tourner la tête dans sa direction. Todomatsu lança un regard à son aîné qui l'encouragea avec un sourire. Il déglutit, puis finit par effleurer le pelage de la gentille créature du bout de ses doigts, avant de lui caresser le haut de la tête. L'animal émit un gémissement joyeux, ce qui incita les autres à faire de même. Sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Jyushimatsu s'avança vers le Totoro de taille moyenne, celui qui transportait les glands la dernière fois, avant de s'accroupir pour lui grattouiller les joues. D'abord réticent, il finit par s'adonner à ce geste agréable.  
Peu après, le Totoro géant reporta l'attention sur lui lorsqu'il tendit son ocarina, avant de la lancer dans les airs. Sous les yeux surpris des enfants, l'instrument disparut dans le ciel avant de s'écraser au sol. Par la suite, sa forme se changea progressivement en quelque chose de complètement différent. Comme par magie, l'ocarina se transforma en un objet circulaire qui tournoyait sur lui-même, à l'image d'une toupie. Totoro sauta dessus, et ses petits s'agrippèrent à son ventre, suivi de Jyushimatsu qui les imita en riant aux éclats.

— J-Jyushimatsu ! hurlèrent en chœur les autres.

Sans savoir que faire, ils s'échangèrent des regards paniqués. Néanmoins, l'expression calme et sereine de l'immense créature les invita à grimper à leur tour. D'abord perplexes, ils restèrent immobiles le temps de plusieurs secondes. Enfin, Osomatsu retroussa ses manches avec un sourire en coin, et sauta à son tour sur le ventre de Totoro pour s'agripper à son pelage. Todomatsu l'imita immédiatement après. Peu après, Karamatsu déglutit, mais décida de prendre son courage à deux mains avant d'escalader son dos et s'accrocher à son épaule droite. Il tendit sa main à Ichimatsu pour l'encourager à venir, lui aussi. Celui-ci jeta un œil à son aîné, demeura hésitant, et attrapa finalement sa main dans un soupir peu rassuré. Il s'installa sur l'épaule gauche du monstre, et Karamatsu lui tapota le dos lorsqu'il remarqua son angoisse.  
Une fois tout le monde bien installé, la toupie s'éleva à plusieurs centimètres du sol, ce qui força les frères à resserrer au maximum leur emprise. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent définitivement le sol, ils virent le jardin, ses arbres, ainsi que la maison s'éloigner peu à peu de leurs pieds. Ils étaient totalement subjugués par les événements. Dans un élan de joie, Osomatsu poussa un cri d'excitation, qui se transforma en fou rire. Jyushimatsu le rejoignit aussitôt, mais les autres préférèrent contempler les environs. L'objet volant traversa la campagne sans aller trop vite ; Totoro en profita pour surveiller l'attitude de ses protégés, et ses babines s'élargirent en remarquant leur expression émerveillée.  
Ils longèrent la rivière où se reflétaient les rayons de la pleine lune, traversèrent ensuite un champ de lavandes où dansaient des lucioles espiègles, et se perdirent dans leur contemplation silencieuse. Le vent glissait dans leurs cheveux, l'odeur des fleurs titillait leur odorat, et une agréable sensation les enveloppa.  
Enfin, ils arrivèrent au sommet du camphrier en face de chez eux, et Totoro descendit de son moyen de transport pour laisser ses petits s'installer sur une des branches. Jyushimatsu descendit en compagnie d'Osomatsu et Todomatsu, suivi de Karamatsu qui tenait fermement la main de Ichimatsu pour s'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas.  
Tous ensemble, ils prirent place sur la branche pour observer les alentours.  
L'astre d'argent illuminait le jardin et ses alentours, et les étoiles continuaient de briller de tout leur éclat dans le ciel. L'atmosphère était apaisante, douce, silencieuse. A cette heure-ci, même les grillons et les grenouilles dormaient profondément.  
Encore euphoriques, les garçons contemplèrent en silence l'horizon, et leur cœur se gonfla de bonheur.

* * *

Une substance humide et chaude chatouilla le coin des lèvres de Choromatsu. Encore perdu dans son sommeil, il retroussa le nez en espérant inconsciemment que cette désagréable sensation s'en aille, mais il finit par se réveiller en la ressentant encore. Lentement, ses paupières se levèrent, et il constata avec horreur que son pouce avait élu domicile dans sa bouche, laissant derrière lui un filet de bave. Paniqué à l'idée de se faire prendre la main dans le sac, il le retira en vitesse et sentit ses joues prendre feu.  
Il lui arrivait de se vanter d'avoir arrêté cette vilaine manie depuis des années, mais il y avait des nuits où, sans le vouloir, cette mauvaise habitude refaisait surface. La plupart du temps, cela se produisait lorsqu'il était en proie à une certaine crainte, ou qu'il était inquiet pour quelque chose. C'était comme si son subconscient cherchait quelque chose de rassurant et le ramenait de force à ses jeunes années pour lui faire oublier toutes ses peurs, et lui offrir ainsi un sentiment sécurisant.  
Mais Choromatsu n'était plus un bébé. Il détestait faire ce genre « d'erreurs », car plus que tout, il voulait conserver son rôle d'enfant « mature ». C'était tout ce qu'il possédait. Alors, s'il venait à régresser, il se doutait qu'il passerait du « petit sérieux de la fratrie » au « bébé qui joue au grand ».  
Cette pensée le révulsait. Lui, il désirait prouver à ses parents qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il était sérieux, qu'on pouvait lui donner des responsabilités et qu'on ne devait pas hésiter à compter sur lui dans les pires moments.  
N'était-ce pas normal que de désirer de telles choses ?  
Tout à coup, l'idée qu'on l'ait pris en flagrant délit le ramena sur terre. D'un geste brusque, il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier si ses frères dormaient encore. Mais il constata que le futon était vide.  
Se croyant encore dans un rêve, il se frotta les yeux et vérifia le matelas.  
Personne.  
Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il ne sut comment réagir à cela. Il regarda encore autour de lui, puis retira la couverture pour se lever.

— Vous êtes où... ? chuchota-t-il assez fort pour être entendu.

Pas de réponse.  
Il observa encore une fois les alentours en se mordant les lèvres, et fut surpris de constater que les volets étaient grands ouverts. Les rayons de lune filtraient à travers la fenêtre pour éclaircir la pièce, et Choromatsu resta immobile pour se perdre dans ses pensées. Il songea d'abord à les attendre : peut-être avaient-ils eu tous envie de se rendre aux toilettes en même temps ? Si c'était le cas, il pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'aucun ne l'ait vu sucer son pouce.  
Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent dans le néant.  
Puis dix.  
Quand le quart d'heure sonna, il décida de quitter la chambre pour partir à la recherche de ses frères disparus. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide à la fenêtre où il ne remarqua rien de particulier à l'extérieur, il ouvrit la porte et longea le couloir sur la pointe des pieds. Ses pas le menèrent à la salle de bain de l'étage qui était vide ; il poussa un soupir.

— Mais ils sont où ?

Après s'être gratté le haut du crâne, il entreprit d'explorer la maison pour les retrouver. Pour cela, il descendit les escaliers et fouilla la deuxième salle de bain, le salon, et la cuisine. Les recherches se conclurent sur un échec, et sur ce coup, Choromatsu n'était pas du tout rassuré.  
Où avaient-ils bien pu se rendre ? A l'extérieur ? Aussi tard ? Cela n'avait pas de sens.  
Alors, à toute allure, il enjamba les marches de l'escalier, mais son pied heurta la dernière et il tomba misérablement au sol. Le corps tremblant, épuisé et frustré, il ravala ses larmes et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de ses parents. Il devait être vraiment très tard pour qu'ils dorment à poings fermés.  
D'un pas discret, l'enfant se dirigea vers le lit parental et les regarda dormir. Il s'attarda ensuite sur sa mère, et un léger sourire en coin rassuré s'esquissa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il constata qu'elle semblait apaisée et sereine.  
« _Pas question de la réveiller_ », pensa-t-il.  
Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son père et le secoua doucement.

— Papa... ? murmura-t-il.

Matsuzo ne répondit que d'un ronflement, et dégagea la main de son fils comme pour chasser un moustique, avant de lui tourner le dos. Choromatsu se sentit hésitant l'espace d'un instant, néanmoins, il prit son courage à deux mains pour reprendre sa tentative.

— Papa, s'il-te-plaît, réveille-toi..., chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Il accentua son geste et le secoua un peu plus fort. Un gémissement retentit, à l'image d'un monstre qui sort de son sommeil, et Matsuzo s'extirpa des bras de Morphée. Les yeux a demi clos, prêt à se rendormir à tout moment, il fixa son fils sans savoir du quel il s'agissait.

— Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Todomatsu ? bredouilla-t-il. Tu sais que tu ne dois plus dormir avec nous.  
— Je suis pas Todomatsu. C'est moi, Choromatsu, souffla le concerné. Papa... Je trouve plus les autres...  
— Hein... ?  
— Les autres ne sont plus dans le lit...  
— Oh... Ils ont dû aller aux toilettes.

Encore à moitié endormi, Matsuzo s'apprêta à se recoucher, mais Choromatsu lui prit la main pour le tirer hors du lit. Ce dernier fit tout son possible pour ne pas réveiller Matsuyo.

— Papa ! murmura-t-il, sourcils froncés. Je te dis que les autres ne sont plus dans le lit ! Je les ai cherchés partout, mais ils ne sont nulle part !

Une mine sérieuse s'afficha sur la figure du père de famille à l'entente des mots de Choromatsu. Il quitta son lit en faisant attention à ne pas déranger son épouse, et suivit son fils qui le tira par la main en direction de leur chambre.  
Cependant, une fois à l'intérieur, les yeux de Choromatsu s'élargirent. En effet, devant lui se trouvaient ses frères, emmitouflés dans la couverture du futon. Ils dormaient comme des bébés, sourire au coin des lèvres. Leur respiration était lente, calme, ils avaient l'air de rêver de choses merveilleuses.  
Face à cette image, le vert se frotta frénétiquement les yeux et les fixa avec incompréhension, sous l'œil déconcerté de son père.

— Je t'assure qu'ils étaient pas là quand je me suis réveillé ! se défendit Choromatsu.

Matsuzo laissa échapper un bâillement, suivi d'un léger gémissement de fatigue.

— Peut-être, mais ce n'est plus le cas désormais. Retourne te coucher maintenant, Choromatsu.  
— Mais...  
— Bonne nuit.

Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre la parole, l'homme fit demi-tour et rejoignit son lit pour se rendormir dans la foulée. Mieux valait ne pas insister.  
Consterné, Choromatsu glissa ses pupilles sur ses frères pour les fixer avec une certaine aigreur. Il rejoignit sa place sans détourner le regard, puis remonta la couverture à lui dans une moue fâchée.

— Je sais que vous dormez pas pour de vrai, soupira-t-il.

Pas de réponses.

— Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, c'est pas drôle...

Toujours rien.

— Rha vous m'énervez !

Il abandonna et laissa tomber sa tête sur son oreiller avant de s'égarer dans ses pensées. Il rejoua dans son esprit tout le trajet qu'il avait fait pour les retrouver sans parvenir à ses fins, et il ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Même en allant chercher son père, il les aurait entendus revenir à vive allure dans la chambre, or, tout avait été silencieux. Qui plus est, ils connaissaient les réactions de chacun quand ils faisaient des blagues : Osomatsu et Jyushimatsu n'auraient pas pu contenir leur fou rire, pourtant, ils dormaient profondément. Une jambe d'Osomatsu dépassait de la couette, il respirait paisiblement à côté de Karamatsu qui avait un bras au-dessus de sa tête, le visage serein.  
A l'image d'un chaton, Ichimatsu s'était roulé en boule comme à son habitude et avait remonté la couverture pour ne faire dépasser que sa touffe de cheveux ébouriffés. Pour finir, Todomatsu s'était blotti contre Jyushimatsu. Dans leur sommeil, tous deux avaient un large sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
Choromatsu ne comprenait plus, mais une chose était certaine, c'est qu'il n'avait nullement rêvé. La preuve : les volets étaient toujours grands ouverts.  
« _J'en parlerai avec eux demain_ », se promit-il.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer ses paupières, son regard se tourna vers son pouce qu'il observa avec une certaine tristesse. La peur d'être vu en train de le sucer refit surface, et la gêne teinta son visage d'une couleur vermeille. Dans un gémissement de honte qu'il étouffa difficilement, il plaça sa main sous l'oreiller, l'immobilisa avec sa tête, et ferma les yeux en se répétant qu'il était grand.  
Oui, Choromatsu essayait d'être le plus mature des six, mais à cause de cela, il venait de rater quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

* * *

L'astre doré était déjà bien haut lorsque Jyushimatsu s'extirpa des bras de Morphée. Quelques rayons filtrèrent à travers les rideaux, et le petit garçon sentit une douce chaleur sur son visage. Dans un gémissement, il se redressa, se frotta les yeux, puis se stoppa net en se remémorant les événements de cette nuit.

— HEY RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS ! RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS ! hurla-t-il en tirant la couverture hors du futon. RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS J'AI DIT !

Dans un sursaut, les cinq frères ouvrirent les yeux avant de dévisager le surexcité, et dès lors, tout le monde se rappela de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant. Sans un mot, et sous le regard intrigué de Choromatsu, ils quittèrent leur lit, dévalèrent les escaliers, et se rendirent au jardin sans adresser un quelconque salut à leurs parents. Le vert les suivit et quand il arriva devant le carré de terre, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il en fut de même pour les autres qui fixèrent, muets et bouche bée, ce qui se trouvait devant eux : les immenses plantations d'hier avaient disparu, néanmoins, des bourgeons s'étalaient sur toute la plantation.

— Ça a marché..., balbutia Ichimatsu.  
— CA A MARCHÉ ! répéta Osomatsu avec plus d'entrain.  
— C'était pas un rêve ! s'écria Todomatsu.  
— C'est génial ! hurlèrent en chœur Jyushimatsu et Karamatsu en se serrant dans les bras.

Sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Choromatsu observa ses frères sautiller de joie ou effectuer des petites danses de la victoire. Ses yeux se plissèrent, il pencha la tête sur le côté et arqua un sourcil. Par la suite, il sentit son ventre s'alourdir.

— De quoi vous parlez au juste... ? dit-il.

Le silence battit un mur imposant entre lui et ses frères, si bien que ces derniers se lancèrent quelques regards gênés. Évoquer le sujet s'avérait difficile, surtout avec Choromatsu. Toutefois, Jyushimatsu prit la parole :

— On a vu Totoro cette nuit !

Évidemment.  
Venant de Jyushimatsu, cela ne l'étonna guère, mais le troisième de la fratrie ne répondit que par un soupir, et cela poussa Todomatsu à continuer.

— Il était là hier soir ! Il jouait de la musique !

Les mots du petit dernier agirent comme un coup de couteau pour Choromatsu. A la fois surpris et déçu, il glissa les yeux vers lui pour le dévisager d'une expression sérieuse, ce qui le fit reculer.

— Je... J'ai essayé de te réveiller, mais j'ai abandonné, bredouilla le rose. Je voulais pas le rater alors je suis parti avec les autres...

Le poing du vert serra une emprise invisible. Dès lors, sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, la boule au ventre lui procura une douleur indescriptible qu'il assimila simplement à un manque d'appétit. A tour de rôle, il scruta ses semblables qui évitèrent de croiser son regard, ce qui par conséquent accentua son étrange souffrance.  
A les entendre, tout le monde avait rencontré Totoro.  
Tout le monde avait désormais croisé cette créature mystérieuse.  
Tout le monde excepté lui.  
Même Todomatsu l'avait vu, lui qui était pourtant le dernier rempart pour se renfermer dans ses idées.  
Le corps de Choromatsu se mit à trembler, et il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines ainsi que sa gorge le piquer.  
Quelle était donc cette sensation désagréable ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal à l'entente de cette anecdote ? Pourquoi son cœur était si lourd ? Pourquoi ressentait-il une tristesse ?  
Pourquoi avait-il envie de pleurer ?  
Face à toutes ces questions qui le tourmentaient, il secoua la tête pour adresser à ses frères un visage impassible, même si au fond de lui, il bouillonnait.

— C'est n'importe quoi, souffla-t-il.

Cette réaction n'étonna guère les autres.

— C'est pas un mensonge ! lança Todomatsu. On l'a vu et il nous a amené avec lui en haut des arbres !  
— On a même dansé avec lui pour faire pousser les plantes, souligna Ichimatsu d'un ton froid.  
— Bah voyons, pesta l'incrédule. Je me suis réveillé cette nuit pour boire un coup, et vous dormiez tous dans le lit !

Évidemment, il omit les détails les plus importants. Il était comme manipulé par la colère, et cette colère qui se mêlait à une immense frustration le poussait à raconter des mensonges dans le seul but d'avoir le dernier mot. Son entêtement l'empêchait de rester objectif.

— C'est un hasard si les plantes ont poussé, rien de plus !  
— C'est pas vrai..., bredouilla Jyushimatsu, vexé.  
— Nous, on l'a vu ! insista Karamatsu.  
— Moi j'y crois !

La voix d'Osomatsu empêcha une dispute d'éclater, puis tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il adressait une expression déterminée à Choromatsu, qui fronça les sourcils.

— Rêve ou non, moi je crois en ce que j'ai vu ! Et tant pis si toi t'y crois pas, c'est pas mon problème. C'est dommage mais bon, on peut pas te forcer, expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme. Nous, on a passé un super moment, et c'est le plus important. Pas vrai ?

Les mines tristes s'échangèrent contre des sourires rassurés quand les concernés entendirent les mots de leur grand frère. Seul contre tous, Choromatsu les observa rejoindre Osomatsu dans ses paroles, et un soupir attristé s'évada de sa bouche tremblante.

— Faites ce que vous voulez.

Sur cette conclusion, il préféra leur tourner le dos pour revenir à l'intérieur.  
Cela ne servirait à rien de batailler, il le savait. Ainsi, en silence, avec pour seul bruit de fond le rire de ses frères qui reparlaient de Totoro, Choromatsu traversa la porte d'entrée puis se perdit dans ses pensées. Si ce monstre existait, alors il avait raté une chance de le rencontrer, et inconsciemment, cette pensée ne cessait d'accroître la douleur qu'il ressentait.  
S'il ne le voyait pas, il serait mis à l'écart. Ses frères n'auraient que faire de lui.  
Et cela le mettait hors de lui.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le parralèle entre Choromatsu et les autres frères. Rêve ou réalité au final ? A vous de voir ! Il reste deux chapitre avant de terminer la première partie ! Je vous donne donc rendez-vous le 31 mars pour le chapitre 6 !_


	7. Chapitre 6 : La Dispute

**Disclaimer :** Même si je les utilise à mon escient, les personnages d'Osomatsu-San et de "Mon voisin Totoro" ne m'appartiennent pas. **  
Note :** Le fan art que j'ai utilisé en guise de couverture n'est pas de moi mais de **AN_andonut** sur Twitter (il y a deux "_") (Pixiv ID : **2249292** )  
 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha (Un énorme merci à elle !)

* * *

 **Chapitre VI : La Dispute**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines et demi que la famille Matsuno résidait à la campagne. Au cours des derniers jours, Matsuyo se rendit chez madame Miyabashi pour prendre le thé avec elle, tandis que son époux fit des activités avec leurs enfants. Ils allèrent par exemple en promenade ; passèrent une journée à visiter les environs ; se posèrent dans un petit coin pour pique-niquer. Les enfants s'amusaient toujours, mais depuis la nuit de leur rencontre avec Totoro, les cinq frères n'étaient obnubilés que par lui, et sans s'en rendre compte, ils laissaient Choromatsu à l'écart. Ils jouaient à reproduire ce qu'ils avaient vécu, à s'inventer diverses histoires, à méditer sur le rôle de cette énorme créature, et leurs conversations se finissaient sur des fous rires que le vert ne comprenait pas. Spectateur muet de ces échanges, Choromatsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une désagréable sensation de frustration, et même si sa raison lui répétait que tout cela n'était que des fables stupides, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler la jalousie qui germait dans son cœur.  
Ses frères ne faisaient dorénavant plus du tout attention à lui, tel un mouton noir, et cela lui procurait un horrible sentiment de désespoir. Néanmoins, Choromatsu voulait conserver sa fierté, cette maudite chaîne infrangible, ce qui l'obligeait à ne pas s'inviter dans la conversation ni essayer de s'y intéresser.  
Son orgueil l'éloignait davantage des autres.

Un jeudi soir le souper de la famille se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Osomatsu piquait dans le bol de Karamatsu qui protégeait tant bien que mal son repas, pendant qu'Ichimatsu dessinait des têtes de chats avec les aliments restées dans son assiettes, sous les regards fascinés de ses cadets. Seul Choromatsu demeurait paisible, il buvait lentement sa soupe pour ne pas se brûler. Matsuzo lisait son journal et Matsuyo terminait son repas. Toutefois, l'ambiance bonne enfant fut interrompue par un coup de fil en provenance du téléphone de Matsuzo. Aussitôt, un silence, perturbé par les notes de la sonnerie, s'invita dans la salle à manger.

— Ne faites pas de bruit s'il-vous-plaît, ordonna l'homme en se levant.  
— Papa, c'est qui ? demanda Osomatsu.

L'interpellé ne lui donna aucune réponse et alla se réfugier dans le couloir. Les sextuplés s'échangèrent un regard, puis se tournèrent vers leur mère qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

— Maman... ? l'interpella Todomatsu.

La femme eut un léger sursaut et posa ses yeux vers ses enfants.

— C'est qui ? répéta Osomatsu.  
— C'est grave... ? s'inquiéta Karamatsu.  
— Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Karamatsu ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Quand papa dit qu'il faut pas faire de bruit, c'est parce que c'est très important..., développa Ichimatsu.  
— Tellement important que c'est grave ! ponctua Jyushimatsu.

Devant leurs préoccupations évidentes, Matsuyo ne put s'empêcher de les trouver adorables. Elle leur offrit un sourire maternel et leur caressa les cheveux. Par la suite, son regard s'attarda sur Choromatsu qui la fixait avec une certaine tristesse dans les yeux. Il paraissait plus touché que les autres, ce qui s'avérait rare de sa part : des six, sans compter Ichimatsu, il était celui qui arrivait le mieux à voiler ses émotions.

— Pas de panique ! Je suis certaine que ce n'est rien de méchant ! les rassura-t-elle. Ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter tant qu'il n'y a rien de concret, d'accord ?  
— H-hum... Oui..., acquiescèrent les frères.

Todomatsu se blottit contre sa mère avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule, et dans le silence, ils attendirent que Matsuzo revienne. Ce qu'il fit plusieurs minutes plus tard.  
Six petites têtes se redressèrent pour le dévisager, et remarquant cela, son visage adopta une expression nerveuse qui s'accentua lorsqu'il croisa le regard intrigué de son épouse.

— C'était mon patron, avoua-t-il en se grattant la joue.  
— Ton patron ? Que veut-il ? questionna Matsuyo.  
— Il y a eu un problème avec le dossier que je lui ai laissé avant de partir. Problèmes administratifs et tout le bazar, tu connais la chanson à force. Rien de bien méchant, ça peut vite s'arranger, mais... Je dois impérativement passer au bureau demain, vu que j'étais en charge de ce dossier.  
— Tu dois faire l'aller-retour ? Ça ne peut pas attendre lundi, qu'on soit rentré ? s'indigna Matsuyo.  
— Malheureusement non...

Sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les sextuplés écoutaient attentivement l'échange de leurs parents. Tout ce qu'ils comprenaient dans l'histoire, c'était que leur père devait s'absenter le lendemain, et que cela prendrait certainement toute la journée.

— Tu as quand même cinq heures de route. Tu te rends compte que ça va en faire dix avec le retour ?! s'emporta la femme.  
— Je partirais dès sept heures. Je rentrerais en plein après-midi comme ça.  
— Là n'est pas la question... !  
— Chérie, je suis obligé d'y aller. Par ailleurs, j'avais promis à mon patron que je restais disponible en cas de problème. C'est le cas ce soir.

Après avoir croisé les bras, Matsuyo poussa un soupir agacé qui fit frissonner les enfants. Cela se voyait clairement à son visage qu'elle n'était plus du tout d'humeur. Elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'on prévienne son époux au dernier moment et qu'on l'oblige à venir immédiatement.  
Certainement qu'ils avaient besoin de régler cette affaire au plus vite, mais Matsuzo avait tout autant besoin de repos. Il ne leur restait plus que trois jours pour profiter pleinement de leurs vacances. Hélas avec ce souci, la journée serait gâchée.  
Toutefois, la femme au foyer se doutait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire changer d'avis son époux. Lui-même n'avait de toute façon pas le choix. De ce fait, son expression s'attrista, et elle le regarda un moment sans rien dire. Dans le but de la rassurer, Matsuzo posa une main sur sa joue et lui offrit un léger sourire.

— Ce sera rapide, promit-il.  
— Oh tu as bien intérêt !  
— Papa, si tu pars tôt demain, alors tu ne dois pas tarder à aller au lit ! ordonna Todomatsu en gonflant la joue, sourcils froncés.

Matsuzo ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'attitude du petit dernier, toutefois, sa joie s'effaça d'un seul jet lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression sérieuse de ses fils... et surtout de sa femme.

— Todomatsu a raison, chéri. Ne tarde pas, prévint cette dernière.  
— Mais enfin, il est à peine vingt heures !  
— Quand tu auras fini de manger et que tu te seras douché, il sera vingt-et-une heure, déclara calmement Choromatsu.  
— Mais c'est encore trop tôt voyons !  
— Non, parce que t'es un gros dormeur ! Donc t'as besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil pour être en forme ! s'écria Jyushimatsu.  
— N'insiste pas, mon amour. A sept contre un, tu n'as aucune chance, le taquina Matsuyo.  
— D'accord, d'accord, vous avez gagné !

Alors qu'il s'attarda de nouveau sur son bol de riz, Matsuyo adressa un clin d'œil à ses fils en guise de remerciement. Peu après, ces derniers quittèrent la table après avoir débarrassé leur place et partirent à toute allure dans leur chambre. Ses couverts dans les mains, Choromatsu glissa son regard sur sa mère pour l'observer en silence. Un souffle attristé s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il repensa à la fois où il l'avait vu dans un état de faiblesse. Plus que tout, il désirait aborder le sujet mais ne sut comment lancer la conversation. A contrecœur, il tourna les talons et déposa ses couverts dans l'évier avant de retrouver ses frères.

* * *

De la buée s'échappa de la salle de bain lorsque Matsuzo en sortit. Vêtu de son pyjama, il s'étira avant de pousser un long bâillement qui donna raison à sa femme et ses enfants : il commençait déjà à fatiguer. Néanmoins, avant de se rendre dans sa chambre pour se lover dans les couvertures, il décida de rendre une petite visite à ses fils. Ceux-ci s'adonnaient à diverses activités : Ichimatsu et Todomatsu essayaient de construire une grande tour avec des kaplas, sous les conseils avisés de Karamatsu. De leur côté, Osomatsu et Jyushimatsu jouaient à « la bagarre », et il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'ils se heurtent à la construction de leurs frères et entraînent ainsi une catastrophe. Pour finir, Choromatsu se trouvait dans un coin, en train de feuilleter une bande dessinée.

— Les garçons ? les interpella leur père.

Six paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui.

— Faut que tu ailles au lit ! rappela Todomatsu.  
— Oui, je vais y aller. Mais avant, j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose. Approchez !

Intriguée, la fratrie s'avança vers Matsuzo et chacun le dévisagea avec une certaine curiosité. Celui-ci s'abaissa à leur hauteur et les dévisagea avec un regard sérieux.

— Demain, vous serez les hommes de la maison pour la journée, démarra-t-il. Vous devrez donc être sages, et éviter les disputes ainsi que les jeux bruyants, d'accord ?  
— Et on prendra soin de Maman, aussi ! s'exclama Karamatsu avec détermination.  
— Surtout ! confirma Matsuzo. Maman a encore besoin d'un peu de repos, donc ne l'embêtez pas et soyez gentils.  
— Promis ! clamèrent en chœur les sextuplés.  
— Bien. Je vous fais confiance !

Pour clôturer cet échange, il les emprisonna dans ses bras afin de leur faire un câlin. De grands sourires s'esquissèrent sur la figure des enfants, sauf sur celle de Choromatsu qui demeurait perdu dans ses pensées.

— Au lit maintenant ! s'écrièrent Oso, Jyushi et Todo.  
— J'y vais, j'y vais ! rit le concerné.

Tout le monde se dégagea de Matsuzo, à l'exception d'Ichimatsu qui resta blotti contre lui, le temps de quelques secondes de plus. Les yeux fermés, apaisé par son contact, le quatrième prolongea l'étreinte en silence, puis eut un agréable frisson lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son père glisser dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.  
Il était rare qu'Ichimatsu se montre si câlin, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'appréciait pas le contact de ses parents. Il devait aussi admettre qu'une journée entière sans voir son père l'attristait un peu, surtout avec toutes les super activités qu'ils faisaient ensemble.  
La journée de demain risquerait d'être longue.  
Une fois que Matsuzo fut parti se coucher, les frères retournèrent à leur activité. Calé dans son petit coin, Choromatsu ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et de se poser maintes et maintes questions.  
« _Pourquoi répéter que maman a besoin de repos ? Il nous avait déjà prévenus au tout début... Elle est malade ?_ », pensa-t-il.  
« Malade ».  
Ce simple mot lui donna la chair de poule. Sa gorge picota désagréablement et ses poings se refermèrent sur une emprise invisible.  
Non.  
Leur mère ne tombait jamais malade, elle était l'incarnation même de la force et de l'énergie. Elle se tenait toujours debout à la première heure pour s'occuper de tout le monde, elle gardait constamment sa forme et ils ne l'avaient jamais vue flancher. C'était à se demander si elle se fatiguait. Quand ils étaient petits, les enfants pensaient d'ailleurs qu'elle restait éveillée toute la nuit pour surveiller : c'était une des raisons pour laquelle ils n'osaient jamais s'aventurer dans la maison en pleine nuit.  
Mais Choromatsu savait que cela ne servirait à rien de chercher des excuses : Matsuyo était humaine. Une femme qui n'avait cessé de faire de son mieux pour les autres.  
Pour ses enfants.  
A cette réflexion, la vue du petit garçon se brouilla et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
Si elle s'avérait réellement malade, étaient-ils les premiers fautifs de son état qui s'était probablement dégradé avec le temps ? L'avaient-ils épuisée au point de mettre sa vie en danger ?  
Il ne savait plus. Il ne comprenait plus. Et toutes ces mauvaises idées s'avéraient terriblement douloureuses.

— Ça va Choromatsu ?

La voix d'Ichimatsu l'expulsa de la cage des pensées angoissantes. Dans un mutisme total, le nommé essuya en vitesse ses yeux avant de se lever d'un bond.

— Oui, je suis fatigué. Je vais me coucher, déclara-t-il, dos à son frère.  
— Heu... D'accord..., marmonna Ichimatsu, mal à l'aise.

Sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Choromatsu partit en vitesse à la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Son expression tourmentée que lui renvoyait le miroir lui arracha une grimace.  
Pas question de pleurer.  
Il était grand. Il n'avait pas à pleurer. Si cela l'inquiétait, il se devait d'en parler à sa mère.  
Mais encore fallait-il trouver le courage de le faire.

* * *

Alors que ses frères dormaient paisiblement, Choromatsu fixait un point invisible depuis sa place dans le futon. Son sommeil n'avait pas été réparateur tant il n'avait cessé de ruminer ses réflexions.  
Des rayons pourpres filtraient à travers les ouvertures des volets fermés, l'aube pointait le bout de ses doigts rosés, et dans le couloir raisonnaient les pas de Matsuzo qui se préparait à partir. L'idée de le saluer avant son départ le titilla, mais Choromatsu préféra s'abstenir pour une raison que lui-même ignora. Sa raison lui conseillait de rester au lit, car au fond, il se doutait qu'il risquait de parler de ses soucis, et son père en avait bien assez pour le moment.  
Dans un long soupir qu'il éternisa, l'enfant tira la couverture sur son visage, puis passa les heures suivantes à somnoler, sans qu'un rêve ne vienne lui apaiser l'esprit.

— Choro ! Debout ! Debout j'ai dit !

La voix criarde de Jyushimatsu résonna dans la chambre, forçant l'interpellé à ouvrir les yeux. Il sentit son cadet se mettre à califourchon sur son dos pour y étaler tout son poids, sourire aux lèvres. Choromatsu poussa un gémissement à la fois surpris et agacé, et il tourna la tête vers lui pour le dévisager avec exaspération : Jyushimatsu conservait sa mine joyeuse.

— Debout grand-frère ! C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner ! annonça-t-il. Tout le monde est en bas sauf toi !  
— Ah... J'arrive.

Une fois libéré, le vert se leva pour s'habiller. La montre sur la table de nuit affichait neuf heures et demie et il se croyait déjà en plein après-midi tant le soleil se trouvait haut dans le ciel en plus de taper fort. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient dans le creux de son cou, le chatouillant désagréablement. Ainsi, il se vêtit d'un simple tee-shirt de sa couleur, et d'un short blanc, puis rejoignit sa famille en bas.  
Installés à table, ses frères mangeaient sagement, sous le regard de Matsuyo.

— Ah, enfin debout ! Tu as bien dormi ? demanda celle-ci.  
— Oui, mentit le vert en prenant place.

Une fois assis, il ne put s'empêcher de glisser le regard vers sa mère, et son cœur s'alourdit lorsque toutes les pensées inquiétantes martelèrent de nouveau son esprit affaibli. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour Matsuyo.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Choromatsu ?  
— Hum ? Rien... !

Les enfants levèrent la tête en direction de leur frère et de leur mère pour les observer avec un certain intérêt. En sentant le poids des regards sur lui, Choromatsu se mordit les lèvres et baissa les yeux.

— Il ment ! s'exclama Osomatsu.  
— Grand-frère cache quelque chose ! ajouta Jyushimatsu.

A l'image d'un voleur pris la main dans le sac, le troisième de la fratrie se sentit de plus en plus mal et se referma sur lui-même.  
Néanmoins, une petite voix dans sa tête lui ordonnait d'être honnête et de se lancer. Cacher ses peurs ne l'aiderait pas à aller mieux. Et plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus le besoin de connaître une réponse le tiraillait.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est rare de te voir avec une si petite mine, s'inquiéta Matsuyo.  
— C'est juste que...

Choromatsu se perdit dans un mutisme pour chercher à tourner correctement sa phrase. Plus que tout, il refusait de blesser, voire inquiéter sa mère. Il poussa ensuite un long soupir puis reprit difficilement la parole :

— Maman... Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Surprise par cette question inattendue, les yeux de Matsuyo s'écarquillèrent légèrement derrière ses lunettes. Sans un mot, elle fixa son fils qui préférait éviter son regard, les joues roses. Les frères ne comprenaient pas non plus la raison de cette demande, et eux aussi le dévisagèrent.

— C-C'est juste que... Papa dit qu'on doit prendre soin de toi... Et heu... Enfin, tu avais l'air fatiguée la dernière fois et... Enfin...

La panique s'empara de lui. Il en disait trop, et ce n'était certainement pas le but. Quelle image allait-il donner à ses frères ? Risquait-il de les inquiéter pour rien ? Ou alors passerait-il pour un paranoïaque ? Il ne savait plus ce qu'il cherchait à faire, mais il était certain d'une chose : l'état de sa mère l'inquiétait. Ce qu'il avait vu la dernière fois, avant que Todo ne les rejoigne, l'avait profondément heurté, et les images ne cessaient de se répéter dans sa tête.  
Cela devenait insupportable.

— C'est vrai... ? Tu vas pas bien maman ? questionna Karamatsu avec une pointe de chagrin dans la voix.  
— M-Maman... ? bredouilla Todomatsu, les larmes aux yeux.  
— Hey ! Non ! Non, tout va bien ! les rassura-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour ça !

Afin d'appuyer ses mots, elle enroula un premier bras autour des épaules de Choromatsu et Karamatsu, et de l'autre, Todomatsu et Jyushimatsu. Suite à cela, elle les étreignit tendrement contre son cœur.

— Tout va bien ! répéta-t-elle. Je suis en forme. Vraiment ! Nous pourrons bientôt rentrer chez nous, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Bien que les petits Matsuno fûrent heureux d'entendre cela, un triste sentiment s'empara d'eux. En plus de l'aimer, ils s'étaient habitués à cet endroit qui regorgeait de cachettes, d'insectes, et surtout de mystères. L'image de Totoro se dessina dans leur tête, à l'exception de Choromatsu, et leur mine se décomposa sous le poids du chagrin. Remarquant cela, Matsuyo leur ébouriffa les cheveux.

— Et alors mes grands ! Ne faites pas ces têtes ! C'est ça qui me rend toute triste ! On trouvera une autre occasion de revenir ici si vous le voulez !  
— Vraiment ?! clamèrent en chœur les enfants.  
— Mais oui. Maintenant finissez de manger !

Oso fut le premier à s'exécuter. Une fois son plat terminé, il s'empressa de débarrasser son assiette pour ensuite sauter au cou de sa mère et lui faire un câlin. Il attendit ensuite que ses frères terminent, et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée.

— Où allez-vous ? demanda Matsuyo.  
— On voulait se baigner ! répondit Osomatsu.  
— Il fait chaud..., ponctua Ichimatsu.  
— C'est vrai qu'il fait très chaud aujourd'hui. Venez ici, s'il-vous-plaît et retirez vos tee-shirt.

Le temps que les garçons s'installent, Matsuyo en profita pour se lever et récupérer la crème solaire qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. D'un geste doux et rassurant, elle leur en mit dans le dos en faisant bien en sorte d'en mettre suffisamment, puis confia le flacon à Osomatsu.

— Je vous en ai mis dans le dos, mais pensez à vous en mettre sur les bras, les jambes, le ventre et même le visage quand vous serez à la rivière. Le premier avec un coup de soleil va m'entendre sinon ! menaça-t-elle.  
— O-Oui maman !  
— Et prenez ceci ! ordonna-t-elle en donnant une bouteille à Karamatsu. C'est important par de fortes chaleurs comme ça.  
— Mais maman, la rivière est juste à côté ! Si on a soif on pourra toujours...

Le regard noir que lança Matsuyo à Karamatsu le fit taire. Les enfants préférèrent ne pas insister, se contentèrent simplement d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête, et s'empressèrent de sortir pour ne pas subir le courroux de leur mère.  
Celle-ci les regarda partir avant de souffler discrètement.  
Décidément, Choromatsu avait un sens inouï de l'observation : depuis ses plus jeunes années, il était celui qui remarquait et comprenait le plus rapidement les choses. Il assimilait facilement les pièces de puzzle pour les regrouper et se faire ses propres théories. Avec Ichimatsu, il était le plus dégourdi à ce sujet-là, et il était parfois compliquer de leur cacher la vérité. Après tout, ils avaient été les premiers à douter de l'existence du Père Noël, à l'âge où ils devaient encore y croire.

Un sourire mélancolique se dessina au bord des lèvres de Matsuyo, et inconsciemment, elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre du salon qui entourait le jardin fleuri. L'idée de fermer les volets pour refroidir un minimum la maison lui vint en tête, néanmoins, elle préféra les laisser ouverts pour garder un œil sur ses enfants. De là où elle se trouvait, la rivière restait encore visible. Par ailleurs, elle remarqua ses garçons s'y rendre et se déshabiller : Osomatsu plongea sans se mettre de crème. A voir le visage énervé de Choromatsu, elle comprit qu'il lui ordonnait de revenir pour s'en mettre. Pendant ce temps, Karamatsu se tartinait de crème, il était toujours excessif et ne se rendait jamais compte des quantités qu'il mettait. Par la suite, Todomatsu s'en étala minutieusement. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Ichimatsu, qui aida enfin Jyushimatsu à se protéger, bien que ce dernier ne tînt plus en place.  
Le sourire de la mère s'élargit en voyant Oso sortir de l'eau pour obéir à Choromatsu, et une fois que tout le monde se fut protégé, ils plongèrent dans l'eau. Même Ichimatsu qui, d'habitude, mettait toujours une quinzaine de minutes avant de se baigner. Il n'aimait pas l'eau, mais par cette chaleur, il ne refusait pas la possibilité de se rafraîchir.  
Le temps s'écoula lentement par cette canicule invivable. Tandis que les cigales fredonnaient en chœur leur refrain habituel, Matsuyo se reposait dans son fauteuil en feuilletant un magazine, et laissa son esprit vagabonder dans le champ de ses pensées. Elle pensa à Matsuzo qui devait supporter le trajet sous ce soleil de plomb, et à cette réflexion, elle tourna la tête vers l'horloge.  
Midi moins le quart.  
Si tout se passait bien, il arriverait au bureau dans un peu moins d'un quart d'heure.  
Un soupir s'envola de ses lèvres, et un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara d'elle : Matsuzo se faisait un sang d'encre pour son état, la preuve avait éclaté avec l'explication de Choromatsu. Cependant, Matsuyo se répétait qu'il devait d'abord penser à lui. Des deux, il était certainement celui qui avait le plus besoin de repos. Il ne le montrait pas et préférait se cacher derrière un masque souriant et bienveillant, mais Matsuyo n'était pas dupe : la fatigue l'accablait lui aussi. Quoi de plus normal pour un homme qui passait sa vie au travail ? Oh, bien sûr, il avait repris du poil de la bête au cours de leur séjour, seulement, pour combien de temps ?  
Ses mains tremblèrent à cette dernière question, ce qui la poussa à se dire qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de flancher.  
Certainement pas.

* * *

Le repas du midi se déroula dans le calme. La baignade avait fatigué les enfants et de toute manière, ils souhaitaient tenir la promesse qu'ils avaient faite à leur père. De ce fait, ils mangèrent sagement, même Jyushimatsu. Alors que la plupart terminait leur assiette, Choromatsu fixait son reflet que lui renvoyait son verre d'eau, et sans comprendre pourquoi, il fut encore une fois en proie à une mauvaise intuition. Toutefois, il se convainquit qu'il devait cesser de s'inquiéter pour un rien, et simplement profiter du moment présent. Après tout, sa mère l'avait rassuré à son sujet, et c'était le plus important.

— Si vous jouez dehors, n'oubliez pas de vous remettre de la crème, d'accord ? rappela Matsuyo en débarrassant.  
— Oui !  
— Je comptais faire un gâteau tout à l'heure. Il y en a qui seraient intéressés pour m'aider ?  
— Oh ! Moi ! s'empressa de répondre Karamatsu.

Personne d'autre ne répondit. Elle était habituée. Hormis Karamatsu et Todomatsu, les autres n'étaient pas spécialement portés vers la cuisine, ainsi, le manque de réaction du petit dernier l'étonna.

— Pas intéressé, Todomatsu ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Pas aujourd'hui ! déclara-t-il. Une prochaine fois !  
— Oh. Comme tu veux alors !

Peu après leur digestion et leur séance « crème solaire », les cinq frères retournèrent dehors tandis que Karamatsu suivit sa mère à la cuisine. Todomatsu fit de grands signes à ses aînés pour qu'ils le rejoignent : il avait une idée en tête.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ? marmonna Ichi.  
— Tu veux jouer à quelque chose ? questionna Jyushi.  
— Pas vraiment... Mais je me disais qu'on pouvait cueillir plein de fleurs pour Maman ? Elle sera contente j'en suis sûr !

Les enfants s'échangèrent un regard, avant d'afficher un grand sourire. L'idée était bonne, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie de se dépenser avec cette chaleur.

— Ok ! C'est parti ! s'écria le rouge.  
— Séparons-nous pour en récupérer le plus possible ! expliqua le vert.  
— Il en faut de toutes les couleurs ! ajouta le cinquième.  
— Je ferai de mon mieux... !, dit le quatrième.  
— Offrons plein de couleurs à Maman ! s'enthousiasma le sixième.

Chacun partit d'un côté du jardin pour y récupérer des fleurs.  
Osomatsu cueillit tout ce qu'il trouva sur son chemin, sans vraiment faire attention à la forme ni à la couleur des fleurs. Pour lui, le plus important se résumait au geste, et tant que les plantes restaient jolies, c'était le plus important. Choromatsu était un peu plus minutieux de son côté : il prenait le temps d'observer les végétaux, de les sentir, de les toucher. Il confectionna un bouquet aux couleurs froides se composant de marguerites et de jasmins, avec, en son centre, du lin, afin de contraster avec le blanc dominant du bouquet. Ichimatsu se faufila dans des petits coins d'ombre pour y dégoter des plantes préférant l'obscurité à la luminosité. Ainsi, il cueillit d'abord des cyclamens, des fleurs qui démarraient sur une couleur pourpre et se dégradaient sur du blanc, un duo de couleurs adapté à sa mère selon lui. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le portail du jardin et récupéra une dizaine de pervenches. Enfin, il trouva des saxifrages sur le muret de la maison.  
Soudain, le cri de Jyushimatsu s'élança dans les airs et fit sursauter Todomatsu non loin de lui. Ce dernier remarqua l'énorme bouquet de fleurs jaunes blotti fermement contre lui : des arnicas, des jonquilles, des tulipes, des mimosas... c'était comme s'il avait volé un bout de soleil au ciel. Néanmoins, le petit dernier de la fratrie n'avait rien à envier à ses aînés : son bouquet se composait avant tout de fleurs violettes, roses et blanches, symboles de douceur et de féminité. Il en était fier, surtout qu'il avait pris le risque de s'aventurer hors du jardin pour déccuvrir les plus belles fleurs, comme les hortensias découverts non loin de la rivière, ou encore l'amaryllis qui ornait le centre de sa cueillette.  
Oui, il aimait les fleurs qu'il avait cueillies.  
Mais il en voulait encore plus. Car plus gros serait son bouquet, plus fort serait la preuve de son amour pour sa mère.  
Alors que les garçons continuaient leurs recherches, un bruit de casserole s'écrasant sur le sol de la cuisine perça le silence naturel. Ils cessèrent leur activité le temps de plusieurs secondes, intrigués, puis conclurent que la maladresse de Karamatsu lui avait encore joué des tours. Sans s'en soucier, ils reprirent leur action précédente, mais les cris du deuxième aîné retentirent.

— LES GARS ! VENEZ VITE ! hurla-t-il, une fois sur la terrasse.  
— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? souffla Ichimatsu.  
— C'est... C'est maman..., articula-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Maman... elle...

Un frisson parcourut l'échine des enfants. Le ton grave et affolé de Karamatsu n'augurait rien de bon. Sans réfléchir, ils lâchèrent à tour de rôle leur bouquet, qui tomba misérablement au sol, puis accoururent à l'intérieur. Seul Todomatsu avait gardé sa composition florale dans les mains, bien blottie contre sa poitrine.  
Ils eurent l'impression de parcourir des kilomètres tant l'angoisse joua sur leurs nerfs. Quand ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, ils écarquillèrent les yeux face à l'horreur dressée devant eux : gisant au sol, immobile, Matsuyo ne réagissait plus.

— MAMAN ! hurla Jyushimatsu.

Tel un clairon sonnant le retour à la réalité, les frères redescendirent sur terre en entendant la voix de Jyushimatsu. Tous sauf Todomatsu. Celui-ci demeura immobile, les yeux figés sur sa mère inconsciente. Cette vision l'empêcha de bouger, et la seule chose qu'il parvint à faire se résuma à serrer de toutes ses forces les fleurs contre son cœur.

— I-Il faut faire q-quelque chose ! paniqua Ichimatsu.  
— Papa n'est pas là ! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?! s'emporta Karamatsu.  
— Il faut aller chercher madame Miyabashi ! Elle pourra nous aider ! déclara Osomatsu.  
— J'y vais dans ce cas ! rétorqua le bleu.  
— NON ! C'est au plus rapide d'y aller ! s'exclama Choromatsu. Jyushimatsu, vas-y !

Le nommé ne chercha même pas à répondre et sortit de la cuisine à toute allure. Dans sa course, il bouscula Todomatsu sans le remarquer, ce qui ne libéra aucunement ce dernier de la cage de la peur. Il restait paralysé par l'image de sa mère, le cœur tambourinant avec violence dans sa poitrine, et il serra davantage son bouquet.  
Tout se déroulait sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne parvienne à bouger. Ainsi, il remarqua Ichimatsu sortir une bassine sous l'évier pour commencer à la remplir d'eau froide, tandis que Choromatsu quitta la pièce en informant les autres qu'il allait chercher un futon. De leur côté, Osomatsu et Karamatsu tiraient difficilement Matsuyo hors de la cuisine.  
La situation était invraisemblable. Effroyable. Terrifiante. Matsuyo ne bougeait plus, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front, et son chignon, à moitié défait, accentuait son état déplorable. Son teint ressemblait à celui d'un cadavre, et elle respirait faiblement.

— Todomatsu ! Todomatsu ! Aide-nous ! s'écria Oso.

Hélas, le sixième restait paralysé par les événements.

— Laisse Osomatsu, murmura Kara. On va y arriver... !

La situation s'avérait trop critique pour chercher à discuter avec Todomatsu. Les aînés prirent donc leur courage à deux mains et continuèrent de tirer leur mère hors de la pièce. Ichimatsu s'empressa de les aider lorsqu'il remarqua le manque de réaction de son cadet, et ensemble, ils réussirent à la conduire au salon. Au même moment, Choromatsu arriva avec le futon qu'il installa. Il rejoignit ensuite ses frères pour les aider, et avec douceur et attention, ils posèrent Matsuyo dessus en prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal. Une fois installée, Ichimatsu trempa un gant dans la bassine froide, puis le posa sur le front de sa mère.  
A peine reprirent-ils leur souffle que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement pour laisser entrer Jyushimatsu et madame Miyabashi. Une fois dans le salon, le jaune eut un haut le cœur en voyant sa mère dans le futon.

— Comment elle va ?! s'écria-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.  
— On sait pas... Il faut appeler un docteur ! s'alarma Osomatsu.  
— C'est fait, il ne va pas tarder à arriver, ne vous inquiétez pas, tenta de les rassurer la voisine.  
— Elle... Elle va se réveiller hein... ? bredouilla Ichimatsu qui peinait à cacher ses tremblements.  
— Ça a dû être un coup de fatigue. Regardez, elle respire. Je suis certaine que tout ira bien pour elle. Ne paniquez pas, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Et vous vous êtes très bien débrouillés. Le docteur va vite la remettre sur pied, je vous le promets !  
— Elle allait vraiment pas bien...

Les cinq mots que venait de prononcer la voix de Choromatsu poussa tout le monde à se tourner vers lui.

— Elle était vraiment malade... Elle a dit que tout allait bien... Mais c'était pas vrai... Elle allait pas bien du tout...

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, plongeant les frères dans un malaise extrême. Chacun détourna le regard et des larmes dévalèrent sur le visage d'Ichimatsu et Jyushimatsu. Choromatsu, lui, se fit violence pour ne pas craquer. De son côté, Todomatsu qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, poussa un soupir, et il se força à sortir en vitesse dans le jardin. Des larmes tombèrent sur ses fleurs, ses sanglots se mêlèrent à ses reniflements, et une migraine se joua de lui.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, la silhouette d'un homme se dessina au loin et fut plus distincte une fois dans le jardin. Il possédait des épaules robustes, et des jambes potelées qui lui conféraient une taille massive, ainsi qu'une stature imposante. Son visage joufflu se caractérisait singulièrement par une moustache touffue sous son nez en forme de bec d'aigle. Dans une de ses mains boudinée reposait une valisette, et Todomatsu comprit grâce à cela qu'il s'agissait du docteur que madame Miyabashi avait contacté.  
Une fois que l'homme entra dans la maison, Todomatsu serra une énième fois les plantes contre lui, et fut accablé par un sentiment de honte.  
Il n'avait même pas aidé ses frères. Il était resté là, immobile, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'utile.  
Et cela le mit dans tous ses états.  
Il ne servait à rien.  
Rien du tout.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, Todomatsu s'assit dans l'herbe et fixa le ciel en priant de toutes ses forces pour que l'état de sa mère s'arrange. Par la suite, il vit ses frères sortir, ce qui le poussa à les rejoindre en vitesse.

— A-Alors... ?! s'empressa-t-il de demander d'une voix tremblante.  
— … Elle va devoir rester au lit toute l'après-midi, expliqua Choromatsu.

Jugeant cette explication peu détaillée, Todomatsu fronça les sourcils et haussa la voix sans s'en rendre compte. L'adrénaline était encore là.

— Mais pourquoi ?!

Ses aînés levèrent la tête en sa direction, l'expression fatiguée et éteinte, mais quelque peu surprise.

— Le docteur a dit que c'était à cause de la chaleur. Elle a fait un malaise, développa doucement Karamatsu.

L'annonce provoqua un choc chez Todomatsu.  
Lui qui avait toujours connu sa mère forte et en forme, il se sentit effrayé à l'idée de penser qu'elle n'était probablement pas si robuste qu'il le croyait. Rien ne pouvait affaiblir Matsuyo, pas même la pire des canicules, pas même une quelconque maladie.  
Parce qu'elle était forte.  
Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas flancher...  
Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse.

— On... On a qu'a appeler Totoro... ? bredouilla-t-il. Il pourra la remettre sur pied !

Un sourire amer s'afficha sur son visage paniqué, ce qui attrista ses aînés qui souhaitèrent plus que tout le rassurer. Hélas, ce fut la goutte de trop pour Choromatsu qui craqua avant.

— Ne sois pas stupide ! Tu sais très bien qu'il n'existe pas ! tonna-t-il avec sévérité.

A l'instar d'un coup de tonnerre frappant le ciel sans prévenir, les mots de Choromatsu prirent de court les autres. Avec un regard dépité, ils le dévisagèrent sans oser dire un mot, sous le choc. Celui-ci les fixa à tour de rôle, sourcils froncés et poings serrés.

— Bien sûr que si, il existe ! On l'a tous vu ! s'emporta Todomatsu, les larmes aux yeux. Sauf toi parce que t'es trop nul pour y croire !

Le sang du troisième ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. La colère qu'il avait jusque-là réussie à dompter se réveilla en lui comme un monstre sortant des abîmes. Sa gorge le piqua, ses yeux aussi, et sans qu'il parvienne à le contrôler, le venin s'échappa de sa bouche.

— C'est vous qui êtes stupides ! Vous vous obstinez à y croire parce que vous refusez de voir l'état dans lequel se trouve maman ! C'est dans votre tête toutes ces bêtises !  
— C'est pas vrai ! cria Todomatsu, serrant toujours plus fort le bouquet contre lui.  
— Si c'est vrai ! Vous êtes tous là à rire et à dire des bêtises alors que Maman est pas bien ! Et vous ne remarquez même pas à quel point elle souffre !

Agacé par l'attitude puérile et blessante de leur frère, Osomatsu et Karamatsu s'interposèrent en se posant devant Todomatsu, comme pour faire barrage. Les deux aînés fixèrent le troisième avec des sourcils froncés, agrémenté d'un regard sévère.  
Ils étaient sérieux ?!  
C'était encore lui qui porterait le rôle du méchant dans l'histoire ?!  
Les yeux brillants, le poing serré, le vert dévisagea le rouge et le bleu avec une pointe de frustration et de colère dans le regard.

— Oh vous m'énervez ! Ce que vous pouvez être niais quand vous vous y mettez ! pesta-t-il.

Et sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, Choromatsu leur tourna le dos avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il quitta le jardin aussi vite que possible, laissant ses frères déconcertés. Toutefois, le poing d'Osomatsu se serra si fort que ses ongles plantèrent douloureusement la paume de sa main. Il décida ensuite de partir à son tour dans la même direction que son frère.

— O-Où tu vas ?! s'écria Karamatsu.  
— Je vais le chercher ! répondit-il sans s'arrêter.

Voué à lui-même, le deuxième aîné se retrouva seul avec ses cadets. Inquiet pour Todomatsu, il se tourna vers lui pour le dévisager avec une certaine tristesse. Celui-ci pleurait à chaudes larmes ; il semblait vouloir étouffer ses sanglots, mais des hoquets faibles s'échappaient de ses lèvres chevrotantes.

— … Viens, Todomatsu. Rentrons, proposa Kara. Le docteur a dit que Maman ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Elle sera heureuse de voir ce joli bouquet que tu lui as cueilli.

Le sixième de la fratrie s'empressa d'essuyer sa figure, acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis retourna à l'intérieur. Sur le chemin, Karamatsu posa sa main sur son épaule et l'accompagna sans un mot. Il ne remarqua pas Jyushimatsu et Ichimatsu qui restèrent dans un coin, l'expression tiraillée.

— Tu crois... que Choromatsu nous déteste ? balbutia Jyushimatsu.  
— … Je ne pense pas, répondit Ichimatsu, après plusieurs secondes de réflexion.  
— On a beaucoup parlé de Totoro... Alors... Si ça se trouve... Il nous en veut ? C'était pas cool, on ne lui parlait plus trop à cause de ça...

Après réflexion, Ichi devait admettre que son frère n'avait pas totalement tort : ces derniers jours, le seul sujet de conversation ou de jeu se rapportait à Totoro et à ce qu'ils avaient vécu en sa compagnie. C'était normal que leur frère, qui n'avait rien vu de tout cela, se sente à l'écart. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas non plus une raison pour se montrer si méchant. Surtout avec Todomatsu qui était simplement inquiet.  
Mais alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, les sanglots de son frère le ramenèrent à la réalité.

— Ichimatsu... Je veux pas que Choromatsu nous déteste... Je veux pas qu'on se dispute..., avoua-t-il entre ses pleurs.  
— Jyushimatsu...

Sans réfléchir, le violet saisit la manche du jaune et le tira vers lui pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras et ainsi lui faire un câlin. Il savait qu'il en avait besoin, et pour être honnête, Ichimatsu aussi en ressentait le besoin. Tandis que Jyushi sanglotait contre son aîné, ils demeurèrent ainsi, blottis dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** C'est avec plus d'une semaine de retard que je publie ce chapitre 6. Je suis impardonable ! Et je ne peux rien dire pour ma défence parceque... Je n'ai pas d'excuses. La prochaine fois j'éviterai de donner une date haha !  
Sinon j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, les inquiétudes de Choro et tout, ainsi que la scène de la dispute. Tout s'enchaîner dans ma tête sans soucis, et j'en suis satisfaite !  
Le prochain chapitre clôturera la première partie de cette histoire ! A plus tard ! :)


	8. Chapitre 7 : Les aveux en haut de la fal

**Disclaimer :** Même si je les utilise à mon escient, les personnages d'Osomatsu-San et de "Mon voisin Totoro" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
 **Note :** Le fan art que j'ai utilisé en guise de couverture n'est pas de moi mais de **AN_andonut** sur Twitter (il y a deux "_") (Pixiv ID : **2249292** )  
 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha (Un énorme merci à elle !)

* * *

 **Chapitre VII : Les aveux en haut de la falaise**

Dix-sept heures et demi sonnèrent lorsque Matsuzo ouvrit brusquement la porte d'entrée. La respiration saccadée, le souffle court, il fut accueilli par madame Miyabashi qui le salua avec une expression attristée. Une heure auparavant, alors qu'il était en route pour retourner voir sa famille, la propriétaire l'avait appelé pour le tenir informé de la situation. L'heure suivante sur le chemin du retour avait été invivable ; il s'était imaginé de nombreux scénarios catastrophiques, bien que la vieille dame l'eût assuré que ses enfants avaient admirablement bien géré la situation, et qu'un médecin ne tarderait pas à arriver.

— Comment va-t-elle ? s'empressa-t-il de demander. Qu'a dit le docteur ?!  
— Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. La canicule lui a fait faire un malaise, et elle a perdu connaissance, mais elle n'est ni blessée, ni malade, expliqua doucement madame Miyabashi.  
— J-Je vois...  
— Le médecin a dit qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt. Vos fils se sont chargés de la rafraîchir, ce sont de braves petits...

Matsuzo ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un sourire à son interlocutrice à l'entente de ce compliment. Miyabashi lui rendit son geste, et elle s'inclina poliment pour annoncer son départ. Pendant ce temps, les quatre enfants Matsuno étaient restés assis près de leur mère, attendant désespérément son réveil. Todomatsu, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché son bouquet de fleurs, s'était blotti contre Karamatsu qui lui caressait le dos pour le réconforter. Jyushimatsu, lui, avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ichimatsu, et lorsque Matsuzo pénétra dans le salon, tous relevèrent la tête vers lui, et un sentiment rassurant s'empara d'eux.

— Papa ! s'écria Jyushimatsu en se jetant dans ses bras.

Pendant que l'homme passait sa main dans la chevelure ébène de son fils, son regard se tourna immédiatement vers Matsuyo, et une douleur à la poitrine l'accabla en la voyant dans le futon, inconsciente. Cette scène accablante lui rappela la fois où il l'avait retrouvée dans un état similaire, fin juillet. Sa gorge picota, il déglutit, et regarda ses autres enfants qui le fixaient avec tristesse.  
Cependant, un détail l'interpella.

— Où sont Osomatsu et Choromatsu ?

Karamatsu et Ichimatsu se lancèrent un regard sans oser raconter la vérité. Il fallait trouver une excuse.

— Ils ont préféré prendre l'air. Ils voulaient se changer les idées, ils étaient pas bien, dit Kara.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il mentait totalement.

— Je vois, souffla Matsuzo.

L'homme se doutait que Karamatsu ne lui disait pas tout, mais il préféra ne pas s'attarder là-dessus et prit place à leurs côtés pour attendre avec eux le réveil de leur mère. Jyushimatsu s'installa sur ses genoux, lové dans ses bras, la présence et surtout le contact de son père le réconfortant.  
Dix minutes plus tard, Matsuyo fronça les sourcils, et ses paupières se levèrent lentement. Elle mit du temps à comprendre ce qui se passait, puis poussa un soupir quand elle essaya de se remémorer les événements précédant le trou noir qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin dans ses souvenirs.

— Maman ! s'écria Ichimatsu.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la concernée, et de grands yeux l'observèrent avec intérêt. Elle remarqua Karamatsu et Ichimatsu qui faisaient de leur mieux pour cacher leurs larmes, tandis que Jyushimatsu se dégagea des bras de Matsuzo pour se jeter à son cou, et étouffer ses sanglots dans le creux de son épaule.

— Hey doucement Jyushimatsu ! s'exclama Matsuzo.  
— C-Ça va chéri, ne t'en fais pas, murmura faiblement Matsuyo, fatiguée.

Doucement, elle posa sa main sur le dos du cinquième avant de se redresser sur le futon. Face à elle se tenait toujours ses fils qui la fixaient avec des larmes dans les yeux, à l'exception de Todomatsu qui avait le visage déjà trempé. Elle leur adressa ensuite un sourire désolé, et tendit son autre bras pour les inviter à s'y lover. Ce qu'ils firent sans aucune hésitation, et des sanglots s'élevèrent dans la pièce.  
Tandis qu'elle les étreignait de toutes ses forces, elle leva la tête en direction de son époux, et lui adressa des excuses par le biais d'un regard à la fois gêné et attristé. Celui-ci la rejoignit, et les serra, elle et leurs fils, pour la rassurer.  
La famille resta un long moment ainsi, profitant de la chaleur des autres. Ensuite, la voix de Todomatsu retentit :

— Tiens Maman, elles sont pour toi..., renifla-t-il en lui tendant les fleurs.  
— Elles sont superbes Todomatsu, merci, sourit-elle après l'avoir embrassé sur le front.

Elle saisit son cadeau et sentit les plantes, ce qui lui procura une agréable sensation, comme si le parfum des fleurs avait un effet bénéfique sur elle. En réalité, c'était plus le geste de ses enfants et de son époux qui l'apaisaient. Emue, elle les contempla, caressa les cheveux de ses enfants... puis un détail, ignoré jusque là, l'intrigua.

— Où sont Osomatsu et Choromatsu ?  
— Heu et bien..., bredouilla Jyushimatsu.  
— Ça ira, ajouta Ichimatsu. Ils sont sortis prendre l'air pour se changer les idées. Ils reviendront.  
— Oui, faut pas que tu t'inquiètes ! appuya Karamatsu.

Matsuyo arqua un sourcil, mais ses fils conservèrent un visage souriant qui se voulait sincère.  
Il était hors de question de l'inquiéter en évoquant leur dispute.

* * *

Cela faisait désormais un quart d'heure que Osomatsu arpentait les chemins pour retrouver son frère qui avait filé aussi vite qu'un lapin en chasse. Il fut surpris de constater que Choromatsu pouvait se montrer rapide quand la situation l'exigeait, il cachait bien son jeu. Ce détail n'empêcha pas l'aîné de continuer sa route, et ce malgré le soleil qui commençait à se coucher. Il longea la rivière, observa les alentours en criant le nom de son frère, et reprit sa course en accélérant le pas. Il n'était pas un grand coureur, mais il avait une bonne endurance au besoin. Ainsi, il s'éloigna de la zone de jeu habituelle, et arriva peu après devant un champ de maïs. Sans peur, il s'y enfonça et répéta en continue le nom de Choromatsu.  
Dans la cage verte et dorée dans laquelle il venait de s'aventurer, ses bras poussèrent difficilement les plantations, et son souffle commença à se saccader à cause de tous ces efforts vains.  
Lorsqu'il arriva de l'autre côté du champ, il se pencha pour reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux se relevèrent, et le paysage infini, qui se dressait désormais devant lui, lui arracha un gémissement de frustration.  
Comment allait-il le retrouver ?

— CHOROMATSU ! hurla-t-il.

Pas de réponse, évidemment.  
Il ne savait même pas quelle direction prendre, et s'il avait réellement emprunté le même chemin que son frère. Tout se jouait au hasard et à la chance à présent.  
Le ciel se teintait d'une couleur pourpre lorsqu'il reprit sa course, et le crépuscule colorait les terres de teintes chaudes et vive. Durant son errance, l'esprit d'Osomatsu s'embruma de pensées négatives.  
Pourquoi les événements s'étaient déroulés aussi brutalement ? Sans prévoir la réaction de son deuxième cadet, tout s'était enchaîné comme une flamme sur du gazole. Les mots de Choromatsu avaient retenti de manière si violente, si blessante, et Osomatsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal en y repensant. Il détestait ce genre de situation ; il ne supportait pas les disputes qui les concernaient lui et ses frères. En général, ils s'entendaient toujours bien. Évidemment, il arrivait qu'il y ait parfois des disputes, mais elles restaient futiles et s'arrangeaient quelques minutes plus tard. Cela avait toujours été ainsi : ils se criaient dessus, se faisaient la tête, puis repartaient jouer peu après. Ce schéma, Osomatsu le connaissait par cœur, mais ce soir... Il ne savait vraiment pas comment agir, et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était effrayé.  
Effrayé par les conséquences.  
Effrayé que quelque chose se soit brisé.  
Effrayé que rien ne soit plus pareil.  
Effrayé à l'idée de ne plus jamais retrouver Choromatsu.  
Il tenait en horreur les disputes et les conflits, parce que la possibilité de « briser » un lien normalement si fort n'était pas à écarter, et cela l'angoissait.  
A l'inverse de ses frères, ce n'était pas le monstre sous le lit, l'obscurité ou les fantômes qu'il redoutait, mais tout simplement le fait de ne plus être proche d'un de ses frères, voire pire, de se retrouver un jour tout seul.  
La solitude l'effrayait.  
Il faisait toujours au mieux pour se montrer souriant et indifférent, seulement, tout cela n'était qu'un masque. Après tout, il était « l'aîné », le « premier », le « grand frère », et ces titres le forçaient à se renfermer dans son rôle. Il ne devait certainement pas divulguer ses peurs et ses faiblesses.  
Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes à courir dans une direction quelconque, il se stoppa pour reprendre son souffle. Ses poumons brûlaient et ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids. Des gouttes de sueurs glissèrent sur son front et lui brûlèrent les yeux, et la fatigue commença à le paralyser. Sa respiration sifflait, si bien qu'il en vint à tousser tant elle n'arrivait plus à reprendre un rythme normal. Par la suite, il porta le regard sur ses pieds, qui étaient complètement recouverts de terre et d'ampoules. Cette vision dégoûtante lui arracha un gémissement, cependant, malgré la douleur et la fatigue, il refusa d'abandonner.  
De ce fait, il retira ses sandales avant de reprendre sa course, sans tenir compte de son souffle saccadé. Il n'avait que faire de ce détail, car à l'heure actuelle, sa priorité était de retrouver son frère.

— CHOROMATSU ! répéta-t-il dans un cri étouffé.

Tout à coup, ses pieds heurtèrent une branche qui traînait sur le sol, et tomba avec fracas par terre. Des écorchures déchirèrent la peau de ses bras et de ses genoux ; des larmes commencèrent alors à monter.  
Pourquoi ne le trouvait-il pas ?  
Pourquoi diable ne lui répondait-il pas ?!  
Toute cette frustration, mêlée à ses craintes, permit aux larmes de briser le dernier rempart, et elles dévalèrent son visage marqué par le désarroi. Des sanglots s'élevèrent dans la nature, rejoignant le chant des cigales, et dans un élan de désespoir, Osomatsu frappa le sol de son petit poing tremblotant.  
Il ne pouvait pas contenir toute sa détresse, il n'y arrivait plus. La peur l'avait enveloppé dans un carcan de douleur, et le fait de se retrouver tout seul, dans un coin qu'il ne connaissait pas, n'arrangerait certainement pas la situation.  
Un long moment s'effaça dans le temps, il souffla une dernière fois, prit sur lui pour essuyer son visage trempé, et se releva. Ses jambes, épuisées, flageolaient sous son poids, mais il se refusait d'abandonner. Il avait déjà assez perdu de temps comme cela.  
Alors, il se mit à observer les alentours. Des champs de fleurs s'étendaient à perte de vue, le soleil disparaissait progressivement à l'horizon, et les falaises, au loin, paraissaient aussi hautes que des montagnes.  
En s'attardant sur l'une d'elles, à plusieurs mètres, son attention se porta sur une silhouette immobile qui se tenait au bord. D'abord réticent, il se frotta les yeux et tenta de déchiffrer l'identité de cette ombre mystérieuse.  
« _Est-ce que ce serait..._ », pensa-t-il.  
L'espoir qui naquit dans son cœur lui redonna la force d'avancer, et sans plus réfléchir, il se dirigea vers la falaise avec la conviction d'y retrouver son frère.

* * *

Choromatsu ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là, assis sur le rebord d'une falaise qui présentait un panorama apaisant. L'horizon s'étendait à perte de vue, offrant à son spectateur un tableau qui passait du vert à l'orange grâce au crépuscule naissant. Une légère brise lui caressa les cheveux, et dans ce coin où il n'avait que le chant des cigales pour seule compagnie, il déglutit en repensant aux mots qu'il avait prononcés auparavant.  
« _Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité ! Pourquoi sont-ils tous contre moi au juste ?!_ » se demanda-t-il.  
Sa langue émit plusieurs claquements, et une boule au ventre l'assaillit lorsqu'il repensa à la dispute, et à l'expression de Todomatsu, prêt à fondre en larmes.  
Au final, il était probable qu'il ait une part de responsabilités dans l'affaire, mais son orgueil le poussait à se persuader qu'il s'était simplement montré sincère. De plus, une part inconsciente en voulait à sa mère.  
Pourquoi avait-elle menti sur son état ?  
La réponse paraissait évidente : ils n'étaient que des enfants, et il n'était pas nécessaire d'être honnête avec eux, ni de leur faire confiance, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas la maturité des adultes  
Pourtant, plus que tout, Choromatsu espérait qu'on puisse compter sur lui, qu'on se tourne vers lui en cas de besoin. Il était « le plus mature des six », non ? Alors pourquoi ne lui avait-on rien dit ?! Pourquoi le traitait-on encore comme un bébé ?  
A cet instant, il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et y enfonça son visage pour y étouffer des sanglots de frustration.  
Il détestait cette sensation.  
Il détestait ses frères et leurs histoires stupides.  
Il détestait ses parents qui lui faisaient croire des sottises.  
Mais plus que tout, il s'en voulait lui. Il culpabilisait de ne rien avoir remarqué, préférant se réfugier dans les mensonges rassurants de Matsuyo. Il se doutait que quelque chose clochait, toutefois, lâche comme il l'était, il avait préféré croire aux paroles de sa mère, et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.  
Et avec cela, il imaginait encore qu'on lui accorderait sa confiance ?  
Quel idiot il était.  
Accablé par des soubresauts causés par ses pleurs, il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas derrière lui. Peu après, une main se posa sur son épaule, et dans un sursaut, il leva la tête pour reconnaître Osomatsu. Ce qui le poussa à essuyer ses yeux.

— Ça va... ? demanda l'aîné.

Choromatsu haussa les épaules, le regard à l'opposé du sien.  
En silence, Osomatsu prit place à ses côtés, et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horizon. Bien que peu à l'aise par la situation, il était soulagé de revoir son cadet.

— C'est joli ici..., tenta-t-il.  
— Hum...  
— Il y a une jolie vue ! Puis c'est haut !  
— Hum...

Le silence reprit sa place, laissant le malaise bâtir un mur imposant entre les frères. Cela ne sembla pas déranger Choromatsu à l'inverse d'Osomatsu qui jouait avec ses doigts en balançant ses pieds dans le vide. Le soleil s'éteignait pratiquement, et les cigales ne chantaient désormais plus.

— Choromatsu, il faut rentrer, annonça le rouge.  
— J'ai pas envie, pesta le vert.  
— Il va faire nuit, on risque d'inquiéter les autres.  
— Je m'en fiche des autres !  
— Même de Maman ?

La mine fâchée et sévère de Choromatsu s'effaça lentement pour laisser place à une expression surprise. Enfin, il se tourna vers son aîné pour le dévisager avec de grands yeux, tandis que ce dernier soutenait son regard, plus sérieux que jamais.

— … J'ai peur, marmonna avec honte Choromatsu.  
— Peur ? De quoi ?

La question tant redoutée, celle qui enferma Choromatsu dans un mutisme. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir le problème : Osomatsu ne le lâcherait pas, il savait s'y prendre pour lui faire cracher le morceau, et Choromatsu était bien trop épuisé pour chercher à se débattre.

— Peur de rentrer, avoua-t-il.  
— Hein ? Pourquoi ?

De nouveau un silence. Ce qui fit soupirer Osomatsu qui commençait à perdre patience.

— Pourquoi ?! répéta-t-il.  
— A ton avis ?! s'énerva Choro. Je vais encore devoir supporter vos idioties avec Totoro !  
— C'est pas des idioties ! On l'a vraiment vu ! Pourquoi tu veux pas nous croire ?! On dit la vérité !  
— Alors pourquoi je l'ai pas vu, moi ?!

Sa voix tremblait, et dès lors, Osomatsu comprit que la colère de son frère dissimulait en réalité une profonde tristesse. Ce dernier le fixa dans les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes et les larmes aux yeux : la carapace se brisait.

— Moi... Je serais juste là pour écouter, et je serais encore mis à l'écart... Parce que je l'ai pas vu. Parce que je ne le verrais jamais ! bredouilla-t-il.  
— Choromatsu...  
— J'ai jamais demandé à pas le voir ! S'il existe vraiment... je veux pouvoir le voir moi aussi ! J'en ai marre d'être mis de côté à cause de ça... Je déteste ça...

L'aîné se sentit mal à l'entente de cette confession, car il comprit que lui et les autres avaient été trop loin, sans chercher à comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir Choromatsu. Il est vrai que ce n'était jamais drôle de se sentir à l'écart, Osomatsu le savait bien. Hélas, leur joie et leur égoïsme les avaient aveuglés, au point qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué toute la souffrance infligée inconsciemment à leur frère. Surtout qu'il devait ruminer ses craintes et ses questions au sujet de Matsuyo, sans que personne ne vienne le chercher pour lui changer les idées.  
Il avait été voué à lui-même au court de ces derniers jours, et cela l'avait profondément marqué.

— Tu crois qu'il pourrait vraiment aider maman ? interrogea Choromatsu.  
— Hein ?  
— Totoro...  
— Ah ! Je ne sais pas...  
— Je m'en veux tellement... J'aurais dû comprendre... j'aurais dû voir qu'elle allait pas bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si maman est gravement malade... hein ?, s'emporta Choromatsu, les sanglots reprenant de plus belle.

Aveuglé par les larmes, Choromatsu suffoqua en plongeant son visage dans le creux de ses mains. Au diable la fierté ! Son masque devenait trop lourd à porter.  
Peu habitué à voir son frère dans un pareil état, Osomatsu demeura figé le temps d'un bref instant, et finit par passer son bras autour de ses épaules pour le blottir fraternellement contre lui.

— Mais Choromatsu..., lui murmura-t-il doucement. Tu sais bien qu'elle est forte, maman. Elle se remettra d'elle-même sur pied.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait croire.  
A vrai dire, Osomatsu ne savait même pas si leur mère était réveillée depuis le départ du médecin, mais il rejoua en mémoire les mots qu'il avait prononcés à son sujet : elle ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Alors, plutôt que de se rajouter des inquiétudes, Osomatsu préférait s'en tenir à cette information. Bien qu'il eût ressenti les mêmes angoisses que son frère, il se devait de prendre sur lui. Il était l'aîné, et dans ce genre de situation, c'était son devoir de rester fort et de rassurer ses cadets.

— Mais..., commença le vert.  
— Le docteur l'a dit lui-même que c'était pas grave ! le coupa le rouge. C'est la chaleur qui lui a fait ça ! Je suis certain que quand on sera rentrés, elle nous grondera parce qu'on aura tardé. Mais pour ça, il faut qu'on y aille, sinon on va l'inquiéter et ce serait dommage, tu crois pas ?

Sur ce coup, il marquait un point.  
Le regard perdu dans les yeux de son aîné, Choromatsu resta un moment immobile, hésitant. Osomatsu n'attendit pas longtemps pour lui adresser un sourire, et tendre sa main vers lui.

— Rentrons, Choromatsu !

Le troisième observa la main, puis après une longue inspiration, décida de la prendre et d'obéir à Osomatsu. Il avait beau se montrer immature et bête par moment, Choromatsu comprit par le biais de cet échange que son frère savait revêtir son rôle d'aîné dans certaines situations. Une culpabilité naquit en lui à cette conclusion : peut-être le jugeait-il trop méchamment.  
Une fois au pied de la falaise, le rouge tourna le dos à son cadet pour observer le paysage en silence, perdu dans ses pensées.

— Un jour..., commença-t-il. Peut-être que tu me trouveras en haut de cette falaise. Et à ce moment-là, ce sera à toi de me rassurer !  
— Moi ? s'étonna Choromatsu.

Le rouge n'ajouta rien de plus. Les mains derrière la tête, les lèvres légèrement étirées, il reprit sa marche en prenant de l'avance sur Choromatsu. Ce dernier, intrigué, arqua un sourcil et lui emboîta le pas sans pour autant oser l'interroger.

* * *

Le ciel s'était drapé d'obscurité lorsque les deux frères arrivèrent chez eux. A l'image d'un garde, leur père se tenait à l'entrée, bras croisés, guettant leur venue. Quand il les remarqua, son expression inquiète se métamorphosa en un visage couvert par la sévérité et la fermeté.

— Mais où étiez-vous ?! siffla-t-il en leur faisant face.

Les garçons s'échangèrent un coup d'œil avant de baisser la tête. Matsuzo les dévisagea en conservant son visage sérieux et fâché, néanmoins, celui-ci finit par s'adoucir quand il nota la gêne de ses fils. Avec les derniers événements survenus avant son retour, il ne pouvait pas vraiment les gronder.

— Allez, rentrez. Maman commence à s'inquiéter, annonça-t-il.

Oso et Choro acquiescèrent et passèrent la porte d'entrée en silence. D'un pas hâtif, ils se dirigèrent dans le salon et furent accueilli par cinq paires d'yeux qui les dévisagèrent. Un grand sourire rassuré s'installa sur le visage de leurs frères ainsi que de leur mère.  
Eux-même soulagés de voir Matsuyo réveillée et en bien meilleure forme, ils ne purent s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras pour la serrer de toutes leurs forces. Les larmes au coin des yeux, ils s'accrochèrent à elle pour se blottir contre son cœur. Elle en profita pour glisser ses doigts dans leur chevelure, puis leur caressa le dos avant de les emprisonner dans une étreinte maternelle.  
A cet instant, toutes les peurs, toute la frustration, toute la colère que Choromatsu hébergeait dans son cœur se dissipèrent. Ses doigts agrippèrent le tissu de la chemise de Matsuyo, et il se laissa bercer par un sentiment de soulagement. Il voulait faire confiance à sa mère, il voulait croire qu'elle irait désormais mieux, et bien qu'une part de crainte demeurât enchaînée à son cœur, les paroles de son aîné l'aidaient à la chasser de son esprit.  
Osomatsu, quant à lui, ferma les yeux et profita simplement des câlins maternels. Le parfum de Matsuyo l'enveloppait dans un cocon rassurant, et dans un sourire, il se recroquevilla comme un petit chat contre elle, et plongea la tête dans le creux de son cou.  
Ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi heureux.

* * *

Le week-end se déroula sans encombre. Les enfants auraient voulu profiter de leurs derniers jours pour s'adonner à leurs activités préférés, cependant ils estimèrent que rester avec leur mère était plus important. Ensemble, ils l'aidèrent dans ses tâches, et partirent se promener les après-midi pour profiter du paysage verdoyant de la campagne. Pendant leur balade, les garçons s'amusaient à lui montrer leurs trouvailles qu'elle prenait le temps de contempler. Ces moments entre mère et fils permirent à Matsuzo de décompresser à son tour : s'adonner à des activités seul ne le dérangeait nullement. Une fois, ils récupérèrent des légumes chez madame Miyabashi et l'invitèrent à dîner ; ce soir-là, l'ambiance fut bon enfant, la propriétaire rigolait aux pitreries de Jyushimatsu, tandis que les autres écoutaient attentivement les anecdotes de ses jeunes années. Le reste du temps, dès que le repas était englouti, les enfants se réfugiaient contre leur mère sur le canapé pour écouter des histoires. Bien qu'ils eûssent passé l'âge de la lecture, les garçons profitaient et chérissaient ces moments comme un petit trésor éphémère.  
A cause de ce qu'ils avaient vu, ils collaient à présent constamment Matsuyo, et celle-ci se doutait qu'il leur faudrait du temps pour se remettre de leurs émotions.  
Quand le dimanche soir arriva, une atmosphère morose s'imbiba dans la maison. C'était le dernier soir avant le grand départ, le retour à la ville, la dernière ligne droite avant la reprise. Bien sûr, il restait une semaine de vacances pour les enfants Matsuno, mais ce n'était pas le cas de leur père qui reprenait le travail le mardi à la première heure. Se coucher tôt serait donc primordial, car avec la longue route qui les attendait, il fallait être en forme.  
Par la fenêtre de leur chambre, Karamatsu contemplait une énième fois le camphrier qui se dressait devant lui, et un sentiment de vide alourdit son cœur. Retourneraient-ils un jour dans ce lieu dépaysant et apaisant ? Reverraient-ils Totoro, au moins pour lui adresser un au revoir ? Dans un soupir, il s'adossa sur le rebord et leva les yeux au ciel pour profiter des étoiles.  
Avaient-ils réellement rêvé de cette rencontre irréaliste ? Il ne savait plus. Dans tous les cas, il refusait d'oublier cette créature spectaculaire et fascinante. Comment le pourrait-il, de toute manière ? Il voulait conserver ces souvenirs, réels ou non.  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Choromatsu qui n'était couvert que par une serviette autour de la taille.

— Papa et maman veulent qu'on se lave tous ensemble ce soir ! annonça-t-il.  
— Hein ? Mais on rentrera jamais dans la baignoire ! s'exclama Karamatsu.  
— Gros bêta ! Tu as oublié qu'on avait deux salles de bain ? Oso, Ichi et Jyushi sont partis avec papa. Nous on est avec maman et Todo !  
— Ah ! D'accord, j'arrive !

Il attrapa son pyjama et ôta rapidement ses vêtements pour s'envelopper dans une serviette qu'il attrapa dans l'armoire. Choromatsu l'attendit, et ensemble, ils descendirent les escaliers pour retrouver leur mère qui, elle aussi, n'était vêtue que d'une serviette qui dissimulait son corps.

— Ah, vous voilà ! Lavez-vous bien avant d'entrer dans le bain ! Et n'oubliez pas les cheveux !

Le bleu et le vert hochèrent la tête et prirent place sur les petits tabourets à côté de la douche pour commencer à se laver. Pendant que Karamatsu en profitait pour frotter le dos de Choromatsu, Matsuyo remarqua Todomatsu un peu à l'écart. Le regard dans le vide, il se nettoyait avec des gestes lents, peu concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.  
Intriguée, Matsuyo se rapprocha, puis commença à lui laver le dos pour lui faire part de sa présence. Dans un sursaut, Todomatsu se retourna, et ses joues rosirent lorsqu'il vit sa mère lui adresser un sourire rassurant. Néanmoins, à sa grande surprise, l'enfant lui tourna immédiatement le dos et retroussa ses épaules, comme mal à l'aise.

— Tu veux que j'arrête, Todomatsu ? demanda avec douceur la femme, pour ne pas renforcer son malaise.

Le rose secoua de gauche à droite la tête pour lui faire comprendre que non, et dans un silence pesant, Matsuyo continua ce qu'elle avait commencé. Néanmoins, elle restait intriguée.

— Tout va bien ? osa-t-elle.

Il haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponse.

— C'est à cause du départ de demain ?  
— N-Non, bredouilla Todomatsu.  
— Tu ne veux pas me dire ?  
— Hum...

Son expression s'attrista d'un coup, ce qui blessa profondément Matsuyo qui se sentit impuissante au court de cet instant. Elle jeta un œil aux aînés qui continuaient de se nettoyaient toujours, et elle se mordit les lèvres pour dissimuler un petit sourire malicieux. Sans prévenir, elle posa ses mains sur les hanches du petit dernier et le chatouilla, ce qui lui arracha un rire. Néanmoins, sa mère cessa son geste pour le rincer.

— Ah ! C'est mieux quand tu ris ! lui dit-elle. Mais si quelque chose te tracasse, tu ne dois surtout pas hésiter à en parler.

Todomatsu gonfla la joue à ce conseil et se retrouva tirailler entre garder le silence ou cracher le morceau. Dans ces réflexions, il chercha ses mots et se demanda si la meilleure solution était vraiment d'avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il ne voulait pas lui donner plus de soucis. Pourtant une part de lui conseillait de ne pas se défiler ; il s'agissait de sa mère, elle pourrait le rassurer. Par la suite, il sentit un liquide glacial atterrir sur ses cheveux, et les doigts de sa mère les lui masser : elle le shampouinait en attendant qu'il se décide.  
Il ferma les yeux au contact de ce geste doux, et profita du massage capillaire avant de pousser un soupir.

— Je m'en veux..., avoua-t-il.  
— Tu t'en veux ? De quoi ?

Il n'osa développer, honteux. Toutefois, le silence et les caresses maternelles l'encouragèrent à continuer :

— J'ai rien fais... Quand tu es tombée... J'ai eu peur... Du coup... J'ai rien fait pour t'aider..., balbutia-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Il avait beau essayé de les contenir ; il était trop faible. Il avait toujours été trop faible et émotif. Dès lors, les sanglots commencèrent à s'échapper de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se remémora l'image de sa mère, inconsciente. Il se sentait tellement inutile, tellement pitoyable ; il avait été incapable de venir en aide à l'une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus. Il était resté là, immobile, sans agir.  
Si elle ne s'était pas réveillée, Todomatsu n'aurait jamais pu le supporter, personne n'aurait pu. Et quand cette pensée morbide s'invita dans son esprit, les larmes brisèrent le dernier rempart pour dévaler son visage accablé par la culpabilité. Son corps se mit à trembler sous les soubresauts, ce qui interpella ses frères qui l'observèrent avec une certaine compassion. Karamatsu s'apprêta à prendre la parole, mais Choromatsu l'en empêcha car ce dernier comprit que Matsuyo réagirait avant. En effet, celle-ci enlaça avec tendresse son fils et le garda contre elle, le temps qu'il se calme.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Todomatsu, murmura-t-elle. Quand on a peur et qu'on ne s'y attend pas, on est paralysé. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.  
— Mais j'aurais dû faire quelque chose !  
— Tu as déjà fait beaucoup : tu étais là quand je me suis réveillée, et tu m'as offert un magnifique bouquet de fleurs en plus d'un câlin ! C'est tellement rassurant de se réveiller et d'avoir ses enfants près de soi.

Les yeux larmoyants du rose se levèrent pour se perdre dans le regard de sa mère. Elle ponctua sa phrase par un baiser qu'elle déposa sur son front, et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. Matsuyo se montrait parfois sévère, mais elle savait se montrer douce et empathique quand la situation l'exigeait, surtout avec Todomatsu qui était le plus sensible.  
Ce dernier renifla puis décida de l'enlacer. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, et Matsuyo posa son index sur le bout du nez du petit dernier pour appuyer dessus. Les lèvres du petit garçon s'étirèrent, et il se rinça les cheveux, sous le regard soulagé de ses aînés.  
Enfin, le trio entra dans la baignoire bien remplie et s'amusèrent à s'éclabousser le temps que leur mère se lave, à son tour. Peu après, elle les rejoignit, et ils profitèrent ensemble du bain bien chaud.

* * *

— Jyushimatsu ! Non !

Une vague chaude, causée par la bombe que venait de faire l'interpellé, éclaboussa Matsuzo, Osomatsu et Ichimatsu. Alors que l'aîné fronça les sourcils en gonflant la joue pour montrer son mécontentement, Matsuzo et Ichimatsu affichèrent une expression à la fois blasée et épuisée. La silhouette du cinquième de la fratrie se dessina au fond de la baignoire, et sa tête souriante en sortit rapidement. A l'image d'un chien surexcité, il se secoua de gauche à droite afin de retirer les gouttes qui perlaient dans ses cheveux, ce qui éclaboussa son père et ses frères.

— Encore ! s'écria-t-il, prêt à recommencer.  
— NON ! hurlèrent les autres.  
— Ce n'est pas une piscine, Jyushimatsu ! Regarde, tu en as mis partout ! râla Matsuzo. Tiens-toi tranquille ou tu sors.

La joie du jaune s'effaça aussitôt. Sans chercher à se rebeller, il barbota dans un coin, non loin d'Ichimatsu qui l'observait. La buée embrumait la salle de bain malgré la fenêtre ouverte. Il faut dire que Matsuzo adorait les bains et les douches bien chaudes, ce qui enveloppait toujours la pièce dans un brouillard superficiel. Les enfants y étaient habitués, mais pour le cas de Matsuyo, c'était une autre histoire.  
Adossé contre le rebord de la baignoire, l'homme profitait du calme en compagnie d'Osomatsu qui mimait ses gestes. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, cependant, le moment détente s'écourta à cause de Jyushimatsu qui plongea au fond pour faire le poirier. Il exposa sans complexes ses jambes et ses fesses pour effectuer une petite danse rythmée. Dès lors, Ichimatsu plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche tandis qu'Osomatsu s'étouffa à cause du fou rire qu'il retint de justesse.

— JYUSHIMATSU ! QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI DIT ?! tonna le père, excédé.

Malgré tout, Osomatsu et Ichimatsu peinaient à retenir leurs ricanements.  
Quand leur cadet faisait le pitre, cela pouvait vite dégénérer et se terminer sur des fous rires. Pourtant, le rouge et le violet savaient qu'il valait mieux éviter. En effet, leurs parents restaient bien clairs à ce sujet : rire aux bêtises de Jyushimatsu se résumait à l'encourager à continuer. Il était donc interdit de dépasser les bornes.  
Hélas c'était souvent compliqué.

— J'arrive à respirer très longtemps sous l'eau ! Vous avez vu ?! rit Jyushimatsu.  
— Jyushimatsu, souffla Matsuzo.  
— Et j'arrive à faire le poirier, c'est trop drôle !  
— Jyushimatsu.  
— Je peux même faire le dauphin !  
— JYUSHIMATSU !

Le nommé sursauta avant d'adresser un grand sourire innocent à son père.

— Oui Papa ?  
— Tu veux vraiment sortir ?!  
— Non...  
— Alors arrête tes âneries ! A la prochaine remarque tu t'en vas.

Jyushimatsu ne répondit que par une moue désolée, et resta près d'Ichimatsu qui lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Il y eut de nouveau un silence, toutefois, Matsuzo préféra rester méfiant et surveilla du coin de l'œil le surexcité de la fratrie.

— Papa... ? l'interpella soudain Oso. On reviendra un jour ici ?  
— Hum ? Pourquoi pas un jour, si on le peut.  
— Ça veut dire jamais..., souffla Ichi, avant de faire des bulles dans l'eau avec sa bouche.  
— Hey je n'ai pas dit ça ! Moi aussi j'aimerais revenir passer des vacances ici. Mais vous savez, il faut pouvoir, et ce n'est pas toujours facile...  
— Il faut que tu poses encore des jours ! proposa naïvement Jyushi.  
— Ah, j'aimerais bien. J'aimerais bien... rigola Matsuzo en caressant le haut de la tête de son fils. On verra, d'accord ?

Cela signifiait qu'il restait un espoir ?  
Le cœur gonflé de joie, les trois garçons approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Dans la salle de bain couverte d'un nuage de buée qui s'échappait par la fenêtre où résonnait le chant des grillons, les enfants et leur père profitèrent encore un moment de leur bain.

* * *

Le coffre de la camionnette se ferma avec fracas. Alors que Matsuzo se chargeait de terminer les préparations de leur départ, les enfants contemplaient la maison avec une pointe de mélancolie. Le ciel se teintait d'une panoplie de couleurs qui partait du noir, continuait sur un bleu azur, et se terminait sur du orange ; l'aube commençait à se lever.  
Ichimatsu prit une inspiration en regardant l'habitation où ils avaient séjourné, et une boule au ventre lui procura une désagréable sensation. Il en était de même pour ses frères qui se sentaient triste de quitter cet endroit où reposaient des souvenirs extraordinaires. Le cœur plein d'espoir, ils scrutèrent les alentours, à la recherche de Totoro pour le saluer. Hélas, comme ils s'en doutaient, ils ne le virent pas.

— C'est dommage... J'aurais voulu lui dire au revoir..., souffla Todomatsu.  
— On a eu beaucoup de chances de le voir, je suppose qu'on ne peut pas trop en demander, commenta Karamatsu, les yeux baissés.

A l'entente des mots de son aîné, Choromatsu étouffa un soupir. Bien qu'il eût conservé une expression neutre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste en songeant au fait que lui seul n'avait pas rencontré cette créature. Il écouta en silence les complaintes de ses frères, et tourna la tête en direction du véhicule. De nouveau, il laissa sortir un souffle, et s'étira.

— Attendez ! s'écria une voix familière.

Les bras chargés, madame Miyabashi rejoignit la famille Matsuno avec un grand sourire.

— Comptiez-vous partir sans me dire au revoir ? plaisanta-t-elle.  
— Pas du tout ! Nous préférions terminer les préparations avant ! paniqua Matsuzo.  
— Je vous taquine mon bon monsieur !

Elle marqua une pause en poussant un rire.

— J'espère que vous et votre famille avez passé un agréable moment. J'espère avoir l'occasion de vous revoir un jour.  
— Merci énormément pour votre accueil et votre gentillesse, ce fut vraiment agréable, prononça Matsuyo dans une courbette.

A leur tour, Matsuzo et les garçons remercièrent la vieille dame en s'inclinant poliment. Celle-ci conserva son expression douce et sereine. Par la suite, elle tendit un grand panier en paille aux parents.

— Voici quelques légumes de plus pour vous. Il y a de tout !  
— Oh mais... Vous n'auriez pas dû..., bredouilla Matsuyo.  
— Vous savez bien que si je ne les donne pas, ce sera gaspillé. Alors prenez ! Ça me fait plaisir ! insista la propriétaire, avant de se tourner vers les enfants. Todomatsu ?  
— Oui ? répondit l'interpellé.

D'un signe de main, la vieille femme l'invita à s'approcher. Intrigué, Todomatsu obéit et posa ses grands yeux curieux sur elle pour l'interroger du regard. Peu après, madame Miyabashi plongea ses mains dans le sac de paille pour en ressortir un énorme bouquet de tournesols. Des étoiles brillèrent dans les pupilles du petit dernier, et son regard se figea sur les fleurs qui s'apparentaient à un énorme soleil.

— Tiens, ils sont pour toi. Tu vois, je suis peut-être une vieille mamie, mais je n'oublie pas de tenir mes promesses, ponctua-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.  
— MERCI ! s'écria-t-il en récupérant les plantes pour les blottir contre son cœur.  
— Prends en bien soin Todomatsu, conseilla Matsuyo.  
— Oui !  
— Il va en offrir à sa copine ! s'emporta Jyushimatsu en sautillant.  
— C'est même pas vrai ! tonna le concerné, le feu aux joues.

Les rires des adultes se mêlèrent à ceux des frères taquins, et après une longue demi-heure à discuter avec les parents Matsuno, la propriétaire les salua. Jyushimatsu sauta dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin, et une fois les au-revoir terminés, tout le monde s'installa dans la camionnette. Chacun prit place exactement de la même façon qu'au court du trajet de l'aller.  
L'homme de la famille tourna la clef, le moteur démarra, et sous le regard de la propriétaire, le véhicule s'éloigna le long du chemin.  
Matsuyo ouvrit le tableau de bord pour en sortir la boite de bonbons de Choromatsu qui n'avait pas bougé. Avec un sourire, elle se tourna vers ses enfants et la tendit à son propriétaire.

— Tiens Choromatsu. Et plus de disputes à ce sujet !

Le garçon hocha la tête avec joie et récupéra son petit trésor pour l'ouvrir, sous les yeux envieux de ses frères. Dans une expression malicieuse, le troisième aîné récupéra six bonbons qu'il partagea avec eux, à leur grande surprise.  
Alors qu'il croqua dans sa friandise au goût acidulé, Jyushimatsu observa le paysage s'éloigner, et inconsciemment, son regard se porta sur le majestueux camphrier. Tout à coup, son corps se figea face à ce qu'il remarqua.

— OH ! En haut de l'arbre ! Regardez ! Regardez ! s'emporta-t-il.

Dans un sursaut, ses frères se tournèrent vers les vitres et dès lors, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent au maximum. Au sommet du camphrier se tenait Totoro en compagnie de ses deux petits qui fixaient la camionnette. La joie embauma le cœur des enfants, et Choromatsu contempla la créature avec un regard fasciné. Ses yeux se mirent à briller de bonheur, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire.  
Lui aussi le voyait.  
Enfin !  
Ce monstre à l'allure mignonne ressemblait exactement à l'idée qu'il s'en faisait ; il faut dire que ses frères le décrivaient tellement bien lorsqu'ils en parlaient. Sans oser cligner des yeux par peur de le faire disparaître, le vert profita du spectacle en silence. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur les babines de Totoro, et sa grosse patte s'agita de haut en bas pour les saluer, faisant hurler de joie les enfants, qui s'empressèrent à l'imiter.  
Perturbée par les cris, Matsuyo leva la tête en direction du camphrier pour essayer de comprendre ce qui mettait ses fils dans un état pareil.  
Rien n'apparut sous ses yeux.  
Car c'était bien connu : les adultes ne voyaient pas les mêmes choses que les enfants.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voici venir le chapitre 7 qui clôture la première partie de cette histoire ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, je vais faire en sorte de poster le chapitre 8 dans deux semaines et m'y tenir !  
J'ai beaucoup aimé rédiger la scène d'Osomatsu qui chercher son frère, tout en décrivant ses peurs les plus enfouies. Mais j'ai bien aimé écrire la scène des bains aussi xD  
Bon dimanche à vous, et à très vite !


	9. Chapitre 8 : La disparition

**Disclaimer :** Même si je les utilise à mon escient, les personnages d'Osomatsu-San et de "Mon voisin Totoro" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
 **Note :** Le fan art que j'ai utilisé en guise de couverture n'est pas de moi mais de **AN_andonut** sur Twitter (il y a deux "_") (Pixiv ID : **2249292** )  
 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha (Un énorme merci à elle !)

 **A LIRE AVANT LA LECTURE :** Ce chapitre se passe plusieurs années après le chapitre précédent. Il se situe juste après l'épisode 24 de la saison 1. Prenez bien ce détail en compte pour comprendre ce chapitre et les suivants !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII : La disparition**

L'enfance n'avait laissé derrière elle que des souvenirs vagues et imprécis. Les années avaient défilé pour s'effacer dans le temps. Les enfants devinrent des adolescents, et enfin des adultes. Pourtant, ils restaient immatures et indécis sur ce qu'ils désiraient faire pour prendre en mains leur avenir. Au fil du temps, les choses avaient changé, sans crier gare, sans laisser le temps aux frères de s'y préparer. Leur personnalité s'accentua, et chacun agit d'une manière bien distincte. La perversité et l'avidité d'Osomatsu s'accentuèrent, Karamatsu joua un rôle stupide et douloureux, Ichimatsu se renferma de plus en plus sur lui-même, l'extraversion de Jyushimatsu augmenta, au point de le rendre parfois effrayant. Quant à Todomatsu... Il fut celui qui s'en sortit « le mieux » ; il entra ainsi dans le moule et changea avec les autres, mais cela ne s'avéra qu'un masque qu'il s'efforçait de conserver. Seul Choromatsu resta fidèle à lui-même : son sérieux ne l'abandonna pas, toutefois, il devint un peu plus hypocrite et orgueilleux. Néanmoins, une chose n'avait pas changé au fil des années : malgré leurs sales coups et leur manque de compassion, les frères restèrent unis comme un maillon de chaînes incassables.  
Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'ils avaient toujours pensé.  
Avec le temps, même les chaînes les plus puissantes rouillaient.  
Rien ne résistait au temps.  
Pas même le lien qui unissait les sextuplés.  
Quelques jours plus tôt, Choromatsu quitta la maison suite au travail qu'il avait trouvé grâce à son père ; il avait aussitôt voulu laisser derrière lui le confort familial. Pour quelle raison, il l'ignorait, mais il avait toujours agi de la sorte : il cherchait souvent à prendre son envol pour ne plus être un poids pour ses parents. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait de se montrer égoïste, cependant il avait conservé sa maturité, et il avait toujours su qu'il devrait partir de sa zone de confort pour prendre son indépendance. Lorsque ce jour arriva, les événements s'enchaînèrent comme une tempête emportant tout sur son passage ; Osomatsu leva le ton et frappa Jyushimatsu, puis Karamatsu s'interposa pour donner un coup à son aîné, et ainsi le faire sortir de force avec lui. Personne ne s'attendit à ce que la soirée se déroule de manière si catastrophique.  
Le lendemain, quand Choromatsu partit pour de bon, Osomatsu ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire « au revoir ». Tout s'était terminé sur un froid, et cela bouleversa Choromatsu qui se sentit un peu coupable.  
Puis, les frères s'en allèrent à tour de rôle ; Todomatsu fut le deuxième à partir.  
L'ambiance à la maison demeura pesante, voire invivable. Osomatsu se réfugia dans le silence et l'ignorance depuis cette soirée fatidique, et personne n'arriva à discuter avec lui. Karamatsu tenta l'expérience une fois mais cela se conclut sur un misérable échec.  
Cette atmosphère étouffante poussa donc le deuxième de la fratrie à quitter la maison. Après avoir embrassé ses parents, il se rendit chez Chibita pour l'implorer de l'héberger. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il était complètement désespéré, et il préférait fuir plutôt que d'affronter son aîné.  
C'était beaucoup trop dur pour lui.  
Il n'était pas assez fort pour tenter d'arranger les choses.  
Plusieurs jours passèrent. Des jours qui se transformèrent en semaines. Chacun fit sa vie sans chercher à contacter les autres. Choromatsu prit l'initiative d'envoyer une lettre, persuadé que ses frères, encore chez leurs parents, la liraient. Il ignorait que tout le monde, hormis Oso s'en était allé, et que ce dernier, et lui seul, la recevrait. Par la suite, Choromatsu garda son téléphone personnel coupé, par peur qu'on le contacte pour évoquer le sujet.  
Il était pathétique.  
Lui qui cherchait toujours à faire bouger les choses et à agir en adulte, voilà qu'il fuyait ses responsabilités et ses actes.  
Courageux, mais pas téméraire.  
Comme enchaînés à la peur, les frères ne prirent même pas la peine de prendre des nouvelles des autres. L'idée avait bien effleuré l'esprit de Kara une fois, seulement au cours de ces derniers jours, son moral ne se trouvait pas au beau fixe non plus. Depuis qu'il squattait chez Chibita, il enchaînait les entretiens d'embauches sans en ressortir vainqueur. Les humiliations s'accentuaient : pas assez d'expériences, un autre profil qui convenait mieux, des entretiens sans retour. C'était comme si la réalité lui rappelait son statut d'incapable. Une fois, il fut tellement désespéré qu'il implora le directeur d'une entreprise de lui donner un travail, hélas, cela se termina sur des moqueries.  
Le moral et la confiance au plus bas, il finit par se convaincre que cela ne servirait de toute façon à rien d'appeler ses frères.  
Qui se soucierait de lui, de toute manière ?  
Lui qui était si pathétique, si futile. Incapable de s'en sortir, trop stupide et misérable, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Il n'était pas le « cool guy » qu'il prétendait être, non. Il ne restait qu'un déchet.  
Personne ne prendrait plaisir à entendre sa voix. Tout le monde se fichait bien de lui et de son existence déplorable.

* * *

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre de son ami, Karamatsu fixait le ciel étoilé en effleurant les cordes de sa guitare. Il n'en jouait plus depuis les événements précédents, cependant, la garder près de lui, lui procurait un certain réconfort. Les points blancs dans la toile noire du ciel rendait la nuit plus douce, et la lune, en demi croissant, illuminait la ville de sa lueur argentée. Cette vision toucha l'âme poétique du jeune homme, la beauté de la nuit le plongea dans ses pensées, et son poing se ferma lorsqu'il repensa à ses frères.  
A Osomatsu.  
Vivait-il encore avec leurs parents ? Et les autres dans cette histoire ? Étaient-ils partis, eux aussi ? Quand il avait quitté le confort familiale, il ne restait plus que Osomatsu, Jyushimatsu et Ichimatsu, et cela lui paraissait improbable que le violet s'en aille. Il était incapable de prendre son indépendance.  
Du moins, s'il se décidait à partir, il finirait à la rue comme un chat errant.  
Cette pensée bouleversa Karamatsu qui déglutit. Il y a encore quelques semaines, il ne se doutait pas qu'il finirait loin de ses frères, à se débrouiller pour trouver du travail, et à éviter tout contact avec eux.  
Il jouait les hommes romantiques, prêt à tout pour sa famille, mais il ne restait qu'un hypocrite doublé d'un égoïste, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour sortir de sa zone de confort.  
Il était le plus pathétique des six.  
Soudain, une mélodie l'extirpa du labyrinthe infernal de ses pensées. Son portable vibra dans sa poche, ce qui lui retourna l'estomac : il n'était pas habitué à recevoir des appels. Surtout à cette heure-là. D'une main tremblante, il saisit l'appareil, et la crainte de voir le nom d'un de ses frères sur l'écran fit monter l'adrénaline. Néanmoins, ce fut le mot « Maison » qui apparut. Certainement ses parents qui souhaitaient prendre de ses nouvelles.  
Ce n'était pas plus mal.

— Allo ? Karamatsu ? prononça une intonation familière lorsqu'il décrocha.

Il reconnut la voix de sa mère, et inconsciemment, il ne put s'empêcher de revêtir son masque.

— Hun ! Quelle joie que d'entendre ta voix harmonieuse, _Mummy_ ! Comment vas-tu en cette fraîche soirée ? Le _sky_ est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais le voir si tu ne l'as pas encore vu ! Toutes ces _stars_ qui brillent me rappellent tes...  
— Karamatsu, le coupa Matsuyo. Est-ce que Osomatsu est avec toi ?

La question eut le même effet qu'une bombe.  
Surpris, le deuxième fils resta un moment muet avant de revenir à la réalité. Cela n'augurait rien de positif.

— Heu... Non, pourquoi ?  
— Vraiment ? Tu ne caches rien, hein... ?  
— Je t'assure qu'il n'est pas avec moi, maman. Je te le dirais sinon.

Un silence prit place malgré les mots incompréhensibles que la femme se murmurait. Karamatsu ne l'avait encore jamais entendu dans un pareil état, ce qui le força à reprendre son sérieux. Un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit.

— Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que Matsuyo reprenne son calme. Il ne la voyait pas, mais il pouvait sentir son corps trembler.  
Enfin, le verdict tomba :

— Osomatsu a disparu. Il n'est pas rentré depuis hier !

La respiration de Karamatsu se stoppa.  
« Disparu »  
Jamais ce verbe ne lui avait procuré autant d'effets. Il pouvait signifier tellement de choses, et cela plongea le bleu dans un malaise profond qu'il tenta de cacher.

— Comment ça « il a disparu » ?  
— Il n'est plus là ! s'emporta-t-elle. Il n'est pas rentré depuis hier je te dis !  
— Maman, calme toi..., prononça-t-il d'une voix douce malgré son malaise. Explique-moi depuis le début s'il-te-plaît.

Après avoir lâché un long soupir de désarroi, Matsuyo obéit.

— Il y a quelques jours, Osomatsu a reçu une lettre et depuis, il a recommencé à sortir. Il allait au Pachinko puis partait boire un coup quand il gagnait... Tu connais ses habitudes... Ton père et moi pensions qu'il commençait à aller mieux mais... quelque chose clochait...  
— Qu'est-ce qui clochait ?  
— Et bien, il restait silencieux, même les fois où il gagnait... Et depuis hier... Il n'est pas rentré.  
— Tu crois que la lettre y est pour quelque chose ? De qui venait-elle ? Tu as pu la lire ? interrogea le jeune homme.  
— Oui, je l'ai lu à l'instant..., bredouilla-t-elle. Alors j'ai compris. Je pensais qu'il serait venu te voir, c'est toujours vers toi qu'il se tourne quand ça ne va pas.

« _Plus maintenant_ », pensa Karamatsu en s'égarant sur un point invisible.

— Tu ne m'as pas dit l'expéditeur, maman..., insista-t-il.

Il y eut un silence. Matsuyo sembla hésitante.

— Choromatsu, finit-elle par avouer.  
— Hein ?  
— C'est Choromatsu qui a envoyé la lettre.

Karamatsu ne comprenait plus rien.  
Qu'avait cherché à faire son cadet en rédigeant une lettre ? A quel moment avait-il eu idée de la rédiger ? Et surtout, que contenait-elle ? Ces questions tournèrent en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'une réponse ne vienne le libérer de ses réflexions.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il disait dans cette lettre ? questionna-t-il, bien qu'il ne fût pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse.  
— Là n'est pas la question, Karamatsu ! s'énerva Matsuyo. Osomatsu n'est pas rentré et je ne sais pas où il pourrait être ! Les portables de Choromatsu et Todomatsu sont coupés, Jyushimatsu travaille et Dekapan m'a assuré ne pas avoir vu ton frère ! Quant à Ichimatsu, je ne peux même pas le joindre ! Mince, c'est quoi cette manie que vous avez ! A quoi bon avoir un portable si vous ne vous en servez pas ?!

Incapable de contenir ses craintes et sa colère, Matsuyo finit par s'abandonner aux larmes et poussa de faibles sanglots qu'elle essaya d'étouffer, renforçant la gêne de son fils qui resta muet. Il était rare de l'entendre craquer, et cela insupporta Karamatsu qui se sentit de plus en plus pathétique face à la situation.  
Pathétique jusqu'au bout.  
Des mots inaudibles s'élevèrent de l'autre côté du téléphone, une quinte de toux se mêla aux larmes. Il entendit son père arriver et essayer de la rassurer, mais elle ne semblait pas y faire attention.  
A cet instant, et ce malgré toute sa frustration, Karamatsu comprit qu'il devait agir.  
Qu'il ne devait pas fuir. Pas cette fois.  
Car si sa mère en venait à l'appeler, c'est qu'elle était profondément inquiète, et ce détail, il lui était interdit de l'ignorer.  
S'il n'agissait pas, s'il persistait à se trouver pathétique et incapable, alors il se doutait qu'il le regretterait longtemps.

— Maman, calme-toi, répéta-t-il. Je suis certain qu'il est parti traîné et qu'il a dormi dehors. Je vais le chercher, je te tiens au courant, ok ?  
— D-D'accord..., souffla-t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
— Allez, t'en fais pas. J'ai mon portable sur moi, je te tiens au courant. Te prends pas trop la tête, on parle de Osomatsu, la rassura-t-il.  
— Ouais...  
— A tout à l'heure.

Il entendit sa mère le saluer quand il appuya sur le bouton pour raccrocher. Les pupilles perdues sur l'écran, Karamatsu se posa des dizaines de questions qui, malheureusement, se trouvèrent sans réponses. De toute manière, le temps n'était pas aux réflexions. Il descendit de la fenêtre, quitta la chambre à toute vitesse, puis se rendit à l'entrée pour enfiler sa veste en cuir et ses chaussures, sous le regard étonné de Chibita qui préparait le souper.

— Tu vas où ? demanda ce dernier.

Mais la porte se referma aussitôt.  
Une fois dehors, Karamatsu fixa les alentours avant de prendre une direction au hasard. Il se mit à courir et continua de se perdre dans ses pensées au fil de sa course.  
Que pouvait bien contenir la lettre que Choromatsu avait envoyée ?  
A qui s'adressait-elle ?  
A Osomatsu ? Était-ce à ce point violent pour qu'il « disparaisse » du jour au lendemain ?  
En y réfléchissant, l'aîné s'était renfermé sur lui-même depuis que Choromatsu avait annoncé qu'il irait vivre ailleurs, et à partir de ce jour, le comportement d'Osomatsu avait radicalement changé. Il ne souriait plus, ne blaguait plus, et était devenu à fleur de peau. Forcément que la situation l'accablait, cependant il n'était pas le seul à être bouleversé de ce changement.  
Malgré tout, Karamatsu ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine pitié à l'égard de son aîné : personne n'avait cherché à le rassurer. Personne n'avait tenté de comprendre son mal-être. Tour à tour, ils étaient partis pour fuir la mauvaise ambiance qu'il causait.  
Mais ce n'était pas la solution.  
Cela n'avait jamais été la solution !  
Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, les choses suivaient le même schéma : s'il y avait une dispute, les frères se boudaient le temps de quelques heures, puis revenaient comme des aimants sans évoquer le sujet qui avait causé la dispute. Ils reprenaient leur train-train quotidien et fuyaient encore les problèmes.  
Sauf qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants.  
Ils ne pouvaient plus fuir même si la situation s'avérait douloureuse.

— L'imbécile ! siffla Kara en continuant sa course.

Ses pas le conduisirent au bar où ils avaient l'habitude de boire ensemble. Son poing serra une emprise invisible, et dans un soupir, il poussa la porte d'entrée dans le faible espoir d'y trouver son frère.  
Le bar diffusait une musique jazzy que le propriétaire aimait passer le soir. A force de côtoyer cet endroit imbibé par l'odeur de l'alcool et de la cigarette, Karamatsu connaissait les morceaux que le personnel choisissait selon les heures.  
Lentement, il s'avança et glissa son regard vers les tables. Il y vit deux hommes discuter, probablement des salary man qui venaient de quitter le bureau. Il remarqua aussi des femmes parler de leurs conquêtes et partant sur la conclusion que tous les hommes se valaient, puis aperçut tout au fond du bar Iyami qui enchaînait son cinquième verre, allongé sur la table.  
Aucune trace de Osomatsu.  
Bien qu'il se doutât que cela aurait été beaucoup trop simple, Kara lâcha un souffle et retourna à l'extérieur pour reprendre sa course. Il se rendit au pachinko le plus proche, en vain. Il arpenta de nombreuses rues dans l'espoir d'y trouver ne serait-ce qu'un indice, hélas, les recherches furent peu fructueuses. Dans la ville ne se promenaient que des jeunes couples ou des salariés quittant leur travail, et plus Kara continuait ses recherches vaines, plus le désespoir envenimait son esprit.  
Au fil de sa course, la confiance se transforma en crainte, et l'idée de ne peut-être plus le revoir lui effleura inconsciemment l'esprit. A cette pensée, sa gorge se noua et il cessa sa course pour fixer un point invisible, la respiration haletante. Les discussions des passants disparurent dans le néant, et seules les pensées du jeune homme martelèrent sa tête embrumée par des questions sans réponses.  
Néanmoins, il y en avait une qui frappait plus que les autres : Et si son frère avait fini par commettre l'irréparable ?  
Oh évidemment, ce n'était pas le genre d'Osomatsu de faire ce genre d'idioties, mais le doute restait tout de même palpable. On parlait d'un Osomatsu déprimé, loin de celui que ses frères avaient l'habitude de côtoyer. Non, là, il s'agissait d'un Osomatsu complètement perdu, et incapable d'aller chercher de l'aide.  
Cette probabilité morbide demeurait envisageable, elle n'était pas à omettre, même si Karamatsu refusait de partir sur cette conclusion.  
Instinctivement, il recommença à courir, aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permirent, et arriva au pont non loin du parc de la ville. Le cœur alourdi par l'appréhension, il se pencha au bord pour essayait d'y distinguer une silhouette au fond de l'eau. Hélas, avec l'obscurité nocturne, cela n'aurait servi à rien. De plus, si Osomatsu avait vraiment sauté, le courant de la rivière l'aurait emporté à l'autre bout de la ville.  
Retour à la case départ.

— OSOMATSU ! hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces. RÉPONDS-MOI !

Sa respiration émit des souffles chevrotants qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Il sentit ensuite des regards jugeurs alourdirent son dos, et lorsqu'il se retourna, il remarqua les passants le fixer avec consternation. Toutefois, Karamatsu préféra ne pas s'y attarder afin de continuer ses recherches.  
Au fil de ses pas, sa vision se floutait à cause des larmes qui embuaient ses paupières. Ses idées noires tournaient en boucle, à l'instar d'un tourne-disque abîmé, et plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus les souvenirs se réveillaient en lui. Il songea à nouveau à cette soirée qui avait bouleversé leur quotidien, à sa réaction violente envers Osomatsu. Du coup de poing qui était parti comme une balle. De la conversation qu'ils s'étaient échangés à l'extérieur.  
Malgré l'aura néfaste qui flottait autour de lui, Osomatsu s'était montré particulièrement silencieux ce soir-là. Karamatsu et lui avaient marché une bonne demi-heure, et au bout d'un moment, excédé par le manque de réaction de son aîné, le deuxième frère lui avait adressé ces mots :

— Tu sais, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. On ne peut pas être éternellement ensemble... C'est ça devenir adulte... Enfin, je crois.

Il n'avait reçu aucune réponse.  
Le lendemain, l'aura colérique avait disparu, plus rien n'émanait de Osomatsu. C'était comme si les mots de Karamatsu l'avait transformé en une coquille vide, incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit.  
« _Non... Et si j'étais le premier fautif de son état... ?_ » pensa-t-il.  
Une nouvelle fois, Karamatsu s'arrêta et se mit à fixer ses pieds, les yeux grands ouverts. La conclusion qu'il venait de tirer lui procura une atroce sensation de honte, et son corps se retrouva assailli par des tremblements. Si Osomatsu avait vraiment mis fin à ses jours, les dernières interactions que Karamatsu auraient partagé avec lui se résumeraient à une dispute, un coup violent, et des mots blessants.  
Des gouttes d'eau salée s'écrasèrent au sol, des sanglots percèrent les ténèbres, et bien qu'il voulût essuyer ses yeux, les larmes ne se tarissaient pas.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... Merde... C'est ma faute..., suffoqua-t-il, avant de plaquer ses mains sur son visage. Tout est de ma faute...

Quelqu'un.  
Il devait voir quelqu'un.  
Lui demander de l'aide.  
Lui parler de ses craintes.  
Expulser tout le poison de son âme.

— Choromatsu... Je dois voir Choromatsu...

D'un coup de manche, il sécha ses larmes puis prit la direction de l'appartement de son cadet. Ses jambes s'alourdirent et il commença à avoir des crampes, toutefois, il ne s'attarda pas sur la douleur et préféra se concentrer sur les priorités. Une fois devant la porte de la résidence, il la fixa avec angoisse, déglutit, puis frappa.  
Hélas, personne ne répondit. Et cela désespéra le jeune homme.  
Il recommença son geste avant d'appuyer à foison sur la sonnette, et un soupir agacé s'échappa de sa gorge en constatant que personne ne répondait.

— Choromatsu ! Choromatsu, réponds moi !, tonna-t-il en tapant contre la porte. Osomatsu a disparu ! J'ai besoin de toi !

« J'ai besoin de toi. »  
Il y a encore quelques semaines, Karamatsu n'aurait jamais pensé prononcer ces cinq mots.  
Avec agacement, il se dirigea vers les fenêtres et y observa l'intérieur dans le but d'y trouver son frère. Tout était incroyablement bien rangé, ce qui ne fut pas étonnant vu que rien ne décorait l'intérieur. Il n'y avait que des bibliothèques vides et des étagères poussiéreuses. Choromatsu n'avait pas encore déballé tous ses cartons.  
Il s'attarda ensuite la chambre, déserte.  
A la vue de cet intérieur sans vie, Karamatsu constata rapidement qu'il n'était pas rentré.  
« _Il fait des heures supp' ?_ », se demanda-t-il.  
Excédé et complètement désorienté, Karamatsu souffla après avoir posé ses mains sur sa tête.  
Et maintenant ?  
La solution la plus logique revenait à attendre le retour de Choromatsu, mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il avait besoin de voir quelqu'un de suite, il fallait agir au plus vite. De ce fait, il songea à prendre contact avec Ichimatsu, néanmoins, ce projet tomba vite à l'eau lorsqu'il se souvint des paroles de sa mère.  
Soudain, un éclair illumina son esprit. Il se rappela que Jyushimatsu logeait chez Dekapan, et qu'avec le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis l'appel de Matsuyo, il avait certainement débauché. Sans broncher, il repartit et se dirigea vers la demeure du scientifique, et en profita pour reprendre sa respiration une fois devant. Ses poumons le brûlaient, sa tête se retrouvait en proie à une atroce migraine, et ses jambes flageolaient sous le poids des efforts.

— Grand frère ? l'interpella une voix derrière lui.

Il eut un sursaut en reconnaissant la voix de son interlocuteur. Et dès lors, son cœur s'allégea d'un poids. Il se sentit tellement soulagé d'entendre une voix familière qu'il se demanda si ses espoirs et ses efforts ne lui faisaient pas perdre la tête.  
Karamatsu se redressa, soupira pour reprendre son calme, avant de se retourner pour faire face à son frère. Il aurait voulu arborer une attitude cool et distinguée, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Jyushimatsu. Ce dernier fixa son aîné avec incompréhension, toutefois son regard pétilla lorsqu'il le reconnut, et son éternel sourire apparut sur son visage. Cependant, Karamatsu resta figé sur un détail qui l'interpella : le bras droit de Jyushimatsu était emplâtré.

— GRAND FRERE KARAMATSU ! hurla le jaune en se jetant sur lui.

L'aîné manqua de tomber au moment où le cadet se jeta à son cou. Néanmoins, à ce contact qu'il semblait ne plus avoir connu depuis une éternité, Karamatsu se sentit apaisé. Si bien qu'il resserra son étreinte en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

— Je suis trop content de te voir ! s'écria-t-il.  
— Moi aussi Jyushimatsu..., prononça Karamatsu dans un faible sourire.  
— Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?!  
— Et bien je...  
— T'as été jeté à la rue ?!  
— H-Hein ?  
— T'as besoin que je t'héberge pour la nuit ?!  
— N-Non, je...  
— Je peux quand même t'héberger ! Ça ne dérangera pas Dayon ni Dekapan ! Ils aiment bien la compagnie des autres ! Surtout quand ils veulent tester une nouvelle invention !  
— Qu-Quoi ?! s'indigna le bleu. Non ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton bras ?! C'est de leur faute ?!

Le sourire de Jyushi s'affaiblit pour afficher une mine attristée. Doucement, il tourna la tête vers son bras pour effleurer le plâtre du bout des doigts; avec la joie de retrouver son frère, il avait complètement effacé ce détail de sa mémoire.

— A-Ah, non. Je me suis fait « ça » au travail il y a de ça quelques jours..., expliqua-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

L'expression dévastée de son frère fit regretter Karamatsu d'avoir posé cette question. Jyushimatsu le remarqua et s'empressa de montrer, de nouveau, son plus grand sourire.

— Ah ! Mais ça va ! T'en fais pas ! Le médecin a dit que ça se soignerait vite ! Alors je garde la pêche et en attendant j'aide mes collègues dans des petites tâches ! Et puis, te voir me donne encore plus de motivations ! HUSTLE MUSCLE !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Karamatsu en remarquant tous les efforts que fournissait son cadet. Il aurait voulu lui cacher la vérité et lui parler de manière décontractée, mais ce soir, il n'en avait pas la force.

— Jyushimatsu..., murmura-t-il. J'ai besoin de toi.  
— Eh ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as vraiment été jeté dehors ?!  
— Non, c'est pire... Écoute... Maman m'a contacté tout à l'heure, et elle m'a dit que Osomatsu n'était pas rentré depuis hier.  
— … Depuis hier ?!

Karamatsu acquiesça par un hochement de tête, ce qui plongea Jyushimatsu dans l'incompréhension.

— Mais... Pourquoi ? demanda ce dernier.  
— On en sait rien...

L'annonce frappa comme un coup de tonnerre ; brutalement, faisant sursauter Jyushimatsu qui crut cauchemarder. Avec consternation, il dévisagea son frère, à la recherche d'un leurre qui trahirait sa blague, cependant Karamatsu ne savait pas mentir. C'était là l'un de ses points faibles, et aujourd'hui, malheureusement, il paraissait trop sérieux.  
Le regard figé sur le sol, les yeux rougis par les larmes, Karamatsu était exténué ; cela se comprenait quand on prenait le temps de l'observer.

— J'ai peur, Jyushimatsu... articula-t-il malgré sa faible intonation.

Les billes noires de Jyushimatsu s'écarquillèrent et ses sourcils se froncèrent tristement à la vue de la mine dévastée de son frère. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu dans un état pareil par le passé. Après tout, il était le deuxième aîné, il ne divulguait que très rarement ses faiblesses à ses cadets.  
Et Osomatsu dans l'histoire ? Où avait-il bien pu se rendre pour ne plus revenir ? Il n'avait pas d'argent pour dormir dans un hôtel, et de toute manière, jamais il ne viendrait à « gaspiller » de l'argent pour cela, sachant qu'il pouvait loger gratuitement chez les parents.  
L'idée d'un suicide n'effleura même pas l'esprit de Jyushimatsu, et dans une expression déterminée, il força son frère à le regarder.

— Ça ira ! On va le retrouver ! promit-il.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Et voici venir la deuxième partie de cette fiction ! Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai bien respecté le caractère des Matsu présents dans ce chapitre, surtout Kara : j'ai parfois tendance à romancer ses actes sans le vouloir mdr. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! J'ai voulu faire une autre approche de la fin de l'épisode 24, j'attends vos avis avec impatience !

A plus pour le chapitre 9 ! :)


	10. Chapitre 9 : Les recherches vaines

**Disclaimer :** Même si je les utilise à mon escient, les personnages d'Osomatsu-San et de "Mon voisin Totoro" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
 **Note :** Le fan art que j'ai utilisé en guise de couverture n'est pas de moi mais de **AN_andonut** sur Twitter (il y a deux "_") (Pixiv ID : **2249292** )  
 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha (Un énorme merci à elle !)

* * *

 **Chapitre IX : Les recherches vaines**

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs minutes que les yeux de Todomatsu fixaient l'écran de son téléphone.  
Enveloppé dans la couette de son futon, la lumière agressive de l'appareil illuminait son visage accablé par la fatigue.  
Pas de réseau.  
Le même message s'affichait depuis qu'il s'était installé dans ce piteux endroit qui lui servait d'habitat.  
Il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il était parti comme cela. Un coup de tête, forcément. Il faut dire que depuis le départ de Choromatsu, plus rien n'était pareil à la maison à cause d'Osomatsu qui se renfermait de plus en plus. Le jour où Choromatsu les avait quittés, l'aîné de la fratrie n'avait même pas pris la peine d'aller lui dire au revoir, et cela avait plongé le petit dernier dans une colère noire. La soirée qui avait précédé le départ de Choromatsu s'était mal terminée, et chacun espérait y voir Osomatsu pour repartir sur de bonnes bases : il aurait été stupide de dire qu'une discussion n'aurait rien apporté. Pourtant, le rouge n'engagea aucune conversation avec le vert, et ce dernier partit en laissant derrière lui une dispute qui ne connaîtrait jamais de conclusion.  
Suite à cela, Todomatsu, excédé et surtout désespéré, avait pensé faire réagir son frère en lui donnant un coup et en lui avouant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Hélas, il se montra trop optimiste, et cela se termina sur une bagarre qui lui valut un œil au beurre noir. Bien qu'il prît sur lui pour contenir ses larmes, Karamatsu le rassura à maintes reprises en lui disant que ce n'était qu'une phase, que les choses finiraient par se calmer et s'arranger. Pourtant, le sixième frère ne parvenait pas à croire les paroles du deuxième. Certainement un mécanisme de défense qui l'empêchait de se bercer d'illusions par peur d'être déçu.  
Ces événements le poussèrent à s'installer ailleurs. L'ambiance était trop pesante. Il ne supportait plus cette atmosphère silencieuse où tout le monde évitait de lancer le sujet sensible. Il avait pourtant essayé de faire bouger les choses, et il s'en sortait avec un échec.  
En y repensant, Todomatsu ne put s'empêcher de claquer la langue contre son palais, agacé. Le fait de penser que leur relation s'était misérablement dégradée le plongeait dans un carcan de frustration. Ils étaient frères, sextuplés de surcroît, alors pourquoi la situation avait-elle dégénéré au point de transformer leur lien fraternel en une relation froide et distante ?  
Il avait bien tenté de revenir vers sa mère pour en discuter avec elle, mais une fois devant la maison, son courage s'était évaporé et il avait préféré fuir plutôt que d'affronter ses responsabilités.  
Inutile et peureux jusqu'au bout.  
Il n'avait pas changé depuis l'enfance.

D'un geste las, il posa son téléphone au-dessus de l'oreiller puis s'installa confortablement dans son lit. Il n'était que vingt et une heure et malgré tout, il ressentait déjà la fatigue. Ces derniers temps, il se couchait tôt et se levait tard, il n'avait plus un rythme de sommeil convenable. Son horloge biologique se trouvait déréglée depuis son installation dans ce studio mal entretenu. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait encore jamais passé autant de temps tout seul, surtout la nuit. Todomatsu était ce genre de personne qui gardait ses manies d'enfant même une fois adulte. De ce fait, il était difficile pour lui de dormir sans sentir une présence près de lui, surtout qu'il avait été habitué à dormir dans le même lit que ses frères. Bien sûr, il lui était parfois arrivé de dormir ailleurs lors de voyage scolaire où avec des amis, mais cela ne durait que quelques jours. Dans le cas de ce studio, cela faisait des semaines qu'il y habitait, et les nuits étaient insoutenables. Comme l'endroit était mal canalisé et en piteux état, il entendait de drôles de bruits résonner dans les pièces, et quand un son retentissait, ses peurs le forçaient à jouer divers scénarios dans sa tête.  
Non, décidément, Todomatsu n'avait pas changé.  
Peu après, il remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton et s'installa confortablement en espérant l'arrivée imminente de Morphée. Néanmoins, lorsque ses paupières se baissèrent, un claquement brisa le silence nocturne. Dans un sursaut, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en s'abritant sous la couette, et attendit que tout revienne à la normale. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, que c'était certainement un coup de la chaudière ou du réservoir d'eau, mais son corps ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Son esprit commença à jouer diverses histoires, puis la pensée qu'un fantôme vivait dans ce studio délabré le fit pousser des petits gémissements craintifs.  
Non. Il n'avait rien à craindre.  
Les fantômes n'existaient pas.  
Depuis ses plus jeunes années on lui avait sans cesse répété cette évidence, pourtant, Todomatsu ne cessait de croire à leur existence, même s'il n'en avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux. D'un côté, le doute sur leur existence lui permettait de se rassurer, ou du moins, essayer de se rassurer.  
Hélas, à peine trouva-t-il le temps de regagner son calme que des sons, semblables à des bruits de pas, martelèrent à l'extérieur.  
« _Certainement des gens qui sont sortis !_ », se convainquit-il en serrant l'oreiller contre lui.  
De ses doigts tremblants, il glissa le tissu hors de son visage pour observer les alentours, à la recherche d'un détail quelconque. Les bruits de pas s'effacèrent dans le néant, et le calme était revenu, à son grand soulagement.  
Tout à coup, une étrange silhouette derrière la fenêtre le paralysa de peur : elle ne possédait pas de forme distincte, et se trouvait de l'autre côté des carreaux, immobile, semblant fixer l'intérieur sans une once d'émotion. Bien que Todomatsu voulût se lever pour vérifier l'identité de cette ombre angoissante, son corps refusa d'obéir à sa volonté, et cette dernière perdit vite pied. Dans un cri de peur, il se réfugia de nouveau sous sa couette, les larmes aux yeux, puis murmura inconsciemment le nom de ses frères. Les bruits de pas reprirent de plus belle, et les larmes finirent par dévaler ses joues blêmes.  
« _Quelqu'un... Pitié..._ », pensa-t-il, en serrant encore plus fort l'oreiller contre son cœur, comme s'il le protégerait du danger imminent.  
Il n'en pouvait plus d'être seul. Il en avait marre de devoir vivre dans la peur sans personne pour le rassurer. Il ne montrait jamais ce côté-là de lui à ses connaissances, il conservait trop d'orgueil et de fierté pour se le permettre. Seuls ses frères connaissaient son point faible, mais aujourd'hui, et depuis des semaines, ils n'étaient plus là pour le rassurer.  
Il n'avait plus personne sur qui s'appuyer. Et cela commençait vraiment à peser sur ses épaules.  
Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, on se mit à frapper à sa porte, accentuant sa crise de panique qui se transforma en crise de sanglots. Que pouvait-il faire ? Qui donc était venu l'embêter ?  
Les coups s'enchaînèrent, il peina à les entendre à cause de ses gémissements. Tant bien que mal, il essaya d'adresser des « Laissez-moi ! » au visiteur mystérieux, toutefois sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge, et il resta caché sous sa couette, priant de toutes ses forces pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar.  
Rien ne l'extirpa de cette scène effrayante, sauf des voix qu'il connaissait bien.

— Totty ?! Totty, tu es là ?! Réponds ! prononça la première.  
— Totty ! Tu dors déjà ? SI TOT ?! DEBOUT TOTTY ! s'écria la seconde.

A l'entente des intonations, l'interpellé se figea et reprit difficilement son souffle malgré les soubresauts qui l'accablèrent.  
Rêvait-il ? Est-ce que son esprit embrumé par la paranoïa lui offrait un mirage auditif ? Lui qui espérait secrètement l'arrivée d'un de ses frères pour le sortir de cette situation, voilà que les voix de Karamatsu et Jyushimatsu retentissaient ?  
Douce folie nocturne.  
Lentement, il se redressa, couverture sur les épaules, et longea le couloir pour se rapprocher de la porte.  
Si les fantômes se jouaient de lui, alors il se savait perdu. Pourtant, les voix de ses frères, si proches et rassurantes, l'hypnotisaient.  
Avec hésitation, il dirigea sa main vers la poignée, avant de la reculer dans un mouvement de peur. Toutefois, il se répéta qu'il ne devait pas fuir. Qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Plus maintenant.  
De ce fait, ses doigts se posèrent sur la clef enfoncée dans la serrure. Il la tourna deux fois sur la gauche, puis ouvrit la porte pour y découvrir ses deux aînés qui le fixèrent avec de grands yeux surpris.

— Totty ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Les iris de Todomatsu, embuées de larmes, scrutaient ses frères en silence. Peu après, toute l'adrénaline redescendit au point de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Par réflexe, il s'adossa contre la porte sans détourner le regard. Il finit par perdre ses moyens.

— Bande d'idiots ! tonna-t-il. Vous m'avez fait peur ! Ça va pas de venir comme ça sans prévenir ?! Et frapper ainsi à la porte ! Je vous jure ! IDIOTS !

Et une nouvelle fois, les larmes coulèrent sur son visage déjà bien trempé. Il ne se souciait pas de l'image qu'il donnerait. Instinctivement, il enroula la couverture contre lui et y enfouit son visage pour y étouffer ses sanglots.  
Certes, il était encore sous le choc, mais au fond de lui, il restait soulagé de les retrouver.

— J'ai eu tellement peur...

Gênés, les aînés s'échangèrent un regard avant de porter leur attention sur le dernier de la fratrie. Karamatsu s'avança vers lui pour l'emprisonner dans une étreinte fraternelle. Normalement, Todomatsu l'aurait repoussé en hurlant qu'il était douloureux, néanmois ce soir, il n'en avait nullement l'envie et il préféra profiter de ce geste réconfortant. Jyushimatsu l'imita peu après, et dans un doux silence ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, le temps que le sixième se calme.

— Ah, _my little brother_ ! Tu es si mignon ! La prochaine fois, je viendrais dormir avec toi ! déclara Karamatsu.  
— La ferme ! pesta Todo, le feu aux joues.

L'ordre émit par le benjamin arracha un rire des lèvres de Jyushimatsu.

— … Jyushimatsu ! Ton bras ?! s'exclama-t-il.  
— A-ah, c'est rien de méchant t'en fait pas ! Je me suis fais ça au travail..., bredouilla le concerné.  
— QUOI TU TRAVAILLES ?!  
— Todomatsu, tu peux te changer ? On a des choses importantes à te dire..., annonça Karamatsu.  
— Je me doute que vous n'êtes pas venus sur un coup de tête. Je me dépêche alors.

Le bleu hocha la tête et le laissa retourner dans sa chambre pour ôter son pyjama et enfiler la tenue qu'il avait prévu pour le lendemain. Vêtu d'un gilet en laine par-dessus un tee-shirt blanc crème et d'un jean serré sur les chevilles, il rejoignit ses frères à l'extérieur une fois chaussé. Ces derniers lui adressèrent un faible sourire, et l'invitèrent à marcher avec eux. Une fois qu'il accepta, Karamatsu en profita pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ, sans omettre le comportement invivable de Osomatsu. Jyushimatsu se permit d'expliquer entre temps sa recherche de travail, et le job qu'il avait trouvé au fil de ses recherches. Silencieux, Todomatsu écoutait avec grande attention toutes les anecdotes qu'ils énoncèrent, sans les interrompre. En guise de conclusion, Karamatsu évoqua le coup de fil de leur mère, de la disparition d'Osomatsu, et le fait qu'ils se devaient de le retrouver.

— On a besoin de toi, Todomatsu, termina-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Resté dans ses pensées, Todomatsu ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il gardait sur la conscience le coup que lui avait donné son aîné, et d'instinct, il porta sa main sur son œil blessé.

— Si on le retrouve..., marmonna-t-il assez fort pour être entendu. Vous devrez me retenir où je risquerais de m'emporter. Oser inquiéter maman... Quel idiot.  
— Tu veux nous aider alors ? questionna Jyushimatsu.  
— Si je peux me rendre utile, je le ferais !  
— Merci Totty..., souffla Kara.  
— Tu n'as pas une idée d'où il aurait pu aller ? Karamatsu a cherché au bar, au pachinko et près du pont, mais rien... On en a profité pour fouiller les environs en allant chez toi, mais aucune trace de lui, raconta le jaune.  
— Hum...

Le silence s'installa furtivement en maître pour permettre au benjamin de réfléchir. A l'image d'un détective cherchant à trouver la clef d'une énigme, il plaça son menton entre son pouce et son index avant de faire les cents pas. Ses iris glissèrent de droite à gauche, comme si un manuel invisible se trouvait devant lui et lui permettrait de trouver une réponse. En réalité, il feuilletait le livre de ses souvenirs et essayait d'y retrouver un indice.

— Vous avez cherché du côté du stand de pêche ? Du casino ? proposa-t-il.  
— Ah, non..., répondit Kara. Il se rendait au casino ?  
— Pas que je sache. Mais il disait souvent vouloir essayer. L'occasion s'y serait prêtée, non ? Il y a tout ce qu'il aime à l'intérieur : alcool, jeux et femmes...  
— Allons voir du côté du stand de pêche pour commencer ! Ensuite, nous irons au casino ! déclara Jyushimatsu.

Sur ces mots, le trio s'empressa de se rendre aux endroits évoqués. Pour le premier, ils ne le trouvèrent évidemment pas. De toute manière, Osomatsu n'aurait jamais traîné aussi longtemps dans un lieu pareil. Ils demandèrent tout de même des informations aux gens et aux employés, mais les réponses restèrent les mêmes : personne ne l'avait vu au cours des vingt-quatre dernières heures.  
Dans le cas du second, ils constatèrent rapidement qu'Osomatsu n'aurait jamais pu entrer dans le casino. En effet, celui-ci était fermé depuis le début de la semaine pour cause de travaux.  
Ce détour inutile leur avait fait perdre une heure de plus.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant... ? s'inquiéta Todomatsu.

Karamatsu ne sut quoi répondre. Il avait promis de tenir Matsuyo au courant cependant l'idée de l'appeler pour au final renforcer ses inquiétudes lui retourna l'estomac. Tandis que Jyushimatsu fouillait les poubelles et autres endroits insolites dans l'espoir d'y trouver son aîné, Karamatsu s'égara dans ses pensées et se remémora un détail.  
L'histoire de la lettre.  
Que contenait-elle au juste ? Si elle était la cause du départ d'Osomatsu, peut-être contiendrait-elle des indices sur sa cachette ? A cet instant, l'envie de recontacter sa mère lui effleura l'esprit, mais encore une fois, il redoutait l'idée de l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La solution se résumait donc à retourner chez Choromatsu et espérer l'y trouver pour de bon.

— Retournons voir Choromatsu ? Peut-être pourra-t-il nous aider..., proposa-t-il.  
— Mais tu as dit qu'il n'était pas rentré..., ajouta Todomatsu.  
— Et bien en une heure, j'espère qu'il a eu le temps de revenir.

Le sixième n'ajouta rien et préféra suivre son conseil. Par la suite, Jyushi les rejoignit et ensemble, ils firent le chemin inverse pour se rendre chez le troisième. En parcourant les rues, le trio demeura silencieux pour s'égarer dans leurs propres pensées, la ville illuminée renvoyait une atmosphère chaleureuse et familiale. Tout l'inverse de ce qu'ils ressentaient en ce moment. Épuisés par leur marche, ils allèrent s'asseoir à un arrêt de bus et attendirent que le véhicule les récupère. Dans le silence nocturne flottait une ambiance mélancolique et gênante. Les frères ne savaient plus où chercher, et la crainte de ne pas retrouver Osomatsu refit surface.  
Néanmoins, Jyushi s'extirpa de ses pensées lorsqu'il fut assailli par une drôle d'impression. En effet, il sentait une présence aux alentours, une présence qu'il semblait avoir perdu et qu'il pouvait retrouver à tout instant s'il prenait la peine de bien chercher. Perplexe, il se leva du banc, et ses yeux glissèrent vers une direction précise : celle d'une ruelle sombre qu'un chat emprunta dans la foulée.

— Ça va grand frère ? questionna Todo.  
— Tu as vu quelque chose ? ajouta Kara.

Il ne répondit pas, préférant se diriger vers la ruelle pour s'y enfoncer. Le duo s'échangea un regard avant de lui emboîter le pas, intrigué. Des miaulements retentirent, ce qui guida Jyushimatsu, et plus il s'aventurait dans la ruelle, plus le rythme de son cœur s'accélérait. L'espoir de retrouver « quelqu'un » qu'il souhaitait revoir accéléra le rythme de ses pas. Quand il arriva au bout du chemin, un immense sourire illumina son visage.  
L'expression éteinte, la main tendue vers le chat de tout à l'heure, Ichimatsu se tenait là, assis, en train de nourrir l'animal qui lui mendiait un peu de nourriture.

— Grand frère Ichi ! s'écria Jyushimatsu, avant de se jeter sur lui.

L'interpellé eut à peine le temps de relever la tête qu'il se retrouva plaqué au sol. Ses iris s'écarquillèrent dès qu'elles reconnurent Jyushimatsu, et la lueur au fond de ses pupilles se ralluma. Il en vint tout de même à se demander s'il ne rêvait pas, mais cette idée fut rapidement balayée lorsque son cadet le serra de toutes ses forces : il crut se faire broyer vivant.

— J-Jyushi... Tu.. Tu... m'étouffes ! tenta-t-il d'articuler.

Bien qu'il desserrât son étreinte, le jaune ne lâcha pas son frère pour autant. Ichimatsu se redressa pour l'observer, et sa poitrine lui procura une douleur en apercevant des larmes perler aux coins des yeux de son cadet. Gêné, il lui tapota le dos et resta silencieux. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent ensuite dans la pénombre ; Kara et Todo venaient d'arriver à leur tour, essoufflés. Chacun se fixa avec surprise, sans savoir que dire. Enfin, les yeux de Karamatsu se mirent à briller.

— Oh ! _Little brother_ ! _My sunshine_ ! Quelle joie de te voir ! s'extasia-t-il en se dirigeant vers lui.

Ichimatsu aurait voulu fuir, toutefois avec Jyushimatsu accroché à lui, il se trouvait immobilisé. Kara l'enlaça alors pour le serrer tendrement contre sa poitrine. Il grogna de mécontentement, mais finit par se calmer en constatant que ce contact s'avérait rassurant. Todomatsu les rejoignit pour s'accroupir à leurs côté et caresser le dos du violet. Par la suite, ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il remarqua son état déplorable : il avait les joues salies par de la terre, et il semblait avoir perdu une taille. Instinctivement, Todomatsu posa le regard sur ce qu'il mangeait, et afficha une moue fâchée en voyant le plat préparé à bas prix.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! s'empressa de demander Karamatsu, sourcils froncés.  
— H-Heu, je nourrissais les chats..., bredouilla-t-il avec hésitation.  
— T'es tout sale, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! s'inquiéta Jyushi. Tu t'es battu ?!  
— Non ! Et toi alors hein ?! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton bras ?

Entendre à chaque fois cette question depuis le début de la soirée attristait Jyushimatsu, néanmoins, cette fois-ci, il réussit à conserver son expression joyeuse. Pour Ichimatsu, il arrivait toujours à prendre sur lui.

— Je suis tombé au travail ! s'écria-t-il. Mais ça va guérir très vite !

Le quatrième plongea son regard dans celui de son frère, et dans un élan de compassion, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui. Ce geste rassura le cinquième qui n'hésita pas à approfondir l'étreinte fraternelle, sous le regard attendri de Kara. Par ailleurs, une fois que les deux se retirèrent, l'aîné ouvrit grand ses bras pour accueillir Ichimatsu. Celui-ci le dévisagea de haut en bas, puis l'ignora avant de rejoindre Todomatsu.  
Ce dernier, perplexe, dévisagea son aîné de haut en bas : son aspect sale n'augurait rien de bon. Bien sûr, il avait toujours connu Ichimatsu avec un style négligé, sauf que ce soir était bien pire que les autres fois.  
Le petit dernier ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler, cependant le violet fut plus rapide :

— Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? A cette heure-ci qui plus est ?

Il y eut un silence, suivit d'un échange de regard. Finalement, Karamatsu se lança.

— C'est vraiment par hasard qu'on te trouve... On cherchait quelqu'un d'autre de base.  
— « Quelqu'un d'autre » ? répéta Ichimatsu, intrigué.

Un nouveau silence.  
Ce fut au tour de Todomatsu de le contrer :

— Osomatsu a disparu.

Les trois mots martelèrent l'esprit d'Ichimatsu, et son expression s'aggrava. Que voulait-il dire par « disparu » ? Ce mot lui procura un désagréable frisson qui partit de sa nuque pour glisser jusqu'à son bassin.  
Associer le verbe « disparaître » à Osomatsu s'avérait douloureux et effrayant. Sans un mot, il dévisagea ses frères qui n'osèrent soutenir son regard et inconsciemment, son poing saisit une emprise invisible.

— Comment ça « disparu » ? déglutit-il.  
— Maman m'a contacté et m'a expliqué qu'il était sorti hier et n'était pas revenu depuis.

Un souffle inquiet s'échappa des lèvres du quatrième : imaginer leur mère attendre le retour d'Osomatsu, et s'inquiéter au point de contacter Karamatsu, lui procura une désagréable sensation au ventre. Bien qu'il voulût prendre la parole pour interroger ses frères, sa voix resta bloquée au fond de sa gorge.  
Karamatsu observa Ichimatsu, puis se mordit la lèvre en détournant le regard : depuis le début, il avait évité de relancer le sujet de la lettre. Il se doutait qu'elle était la cause du départ précipité de leur aîné, mais pour une raison que lui-même ignorait, il ne trouvait pas la force d'en parler à ses cadets. D'après Matsuyo, Choromatsu en était l'auteur, et de ce fait, une part inconsciente de lui préférait en parler au concerné.  
Voilà pourquoi il était primordial de le retrouver.

— Nous devons nous rendre chez Choromatsu, dit-il en relevant la tête vers ses frères.  
— Oui ! Il a dû rentrer maintenant ! s'exclama Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu, tu viens avec nous !  
— Ha heu... Oui..., balbutia le concerné.

Et sans un mot de plus, le quatuor retourna à l'arrêt de bus et entrèrent dans le véhicule quelques minutes plus tard. A cette heure-ci, pratiquement personne n'était dedans ; ils purent donc se placer tout au fond. Le violet s'installa à côté du jaune, qui se plaça face au bleu, tandis que le rose s'assit devant Ichimatsu. Le bus démarra, et chacun s'enferma dans un mutisme profond. Le bus démarra, et chacun s'enfermèrent dans le silence.  
Le temps d'un instant, les yeux d'Ichimatsu se posèrent sur ses mains et ses vêtements sales, et par crainte de sentir le regard de ses frères sur lui, il tourna la tête pour fixer un point invisible derrière la fenêtre ; les couleurs de la ville n'apportaient plus aucune chaleur, et les gens paraissaient toujours plus hypocrites et ennuyeux. Ses paupières se baissèrent et l'envie de dormir se joua de lui un court instant. Toutefois, une désagréable impression le poussa à rester éveillé, et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il comprit pourquoi : Todomatsu le dévisageait avec insistance. A cette vision, Ichimatsu étouffa de justesse un petit hoquet de surprise.

— Pourquoi t'es dans un état pareil ? demanda le benjamin.

La question qu'Ichimatsu redoutait fut finalement posée.  
Pour seule réponse, il fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête, comme pour fuir. Cependant, cet acte attira l'attention de Jyushimatsu et Karamatsu qui l'observèrent à leur tour.  
Un mensonge, il fallait trouver un mensonge, et vite.

— J'ai été me promener dans le parc, et je suis tombé. Rien de plus.  
— T'es sérieux ? souffla Todo  
— Ça sonne bizarre venant de toi, grand frère Ichimatsu ! ponctua Jyushimatsu.

Pris de court, le quatrième se mordit la langue et se contenta simplement de serrer les poings, honteux.  
Dans le silence qui venait de s'installer, Karamatsu repensa à l'échange qu'il avait eu avec sa mère, et la partie concernant Ichimatsu refit surface.

— Ichimatsu... Toi aussi tu es parti ? interrogea-t-il, inquiet.

Le concerné ne répondit que par un claquement de langue, ce qui ne fit que confirmer les doutes de son aîné.

— Mais... Pourquoi ? demanda ce dernier. C'est dangereux de partir ainsi !  
— Tu as un endroit où dormir au moins ? renchérit Todomatsu.  
— Tu manges convenablement ?  
— Pourquoi es-tu dans un état pareil ?  
— Grand frère Ichimatsu... ? articula Jyushimatsu.

« _Arrêtez... Arrêtez toutes ces questions._ »  
L'esprit du violet bouillonnait sous le poids de la honte et de la peur. Avec toutes ces questions qui lui arrivaient en pleine figure, il se sentait comme un suspect subissant le pire des interrogatoires. Pouvait-il réellement avouer la vérité ?

— Ichimatsu ? dirent en chœur ses frères.

Pourquoi fallait-il que les événements s'enchaînent de manière si pénible ?  
De nouveau il se mordit les lèvres, si bien qu'un léger goût de rouille glissa sur ses papilles. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et l'impression d'être compressé par une force invisible s'accentua.

— Dis-nous ce qui va pas Ichimatsu ! s'inquiéta Jyushi.  
— Tu peux compter sur nous, Brother ! ponctua Kara  
— STOP ! s'écria le nommé. Arrêtez !

A l'image de la foudre perçant le ciel sans prévenir, les ordres du violet imposèrent le silence, et les trois paires d'yeux qui le fixèrent, affichèrent une expression à la fois surprise et contrariée.  
Il n'en pouvait plus, trop d'émotions néfastes le torturaient depuis son départ.  
Mais à qui la faute ?  
Etait-il le principal coupable de son état actuel ? Fallait-il principalement le montrer du doigt et le blâmer ?  
Non.  
Bien sûr que non.  
Il n'était pas en tort. Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Il ne supportait plus ces regards insistants et ces questions agaçantes.  
Il n'en pouvait plus.  
Si bien que le venin accumulé par sa frustration se déversa :

— Et vous hein... ? Pourquoi vous êtes partis ? Pourquoi vous nous avez tourné le dos ?! Vous nous avez laissés ! Vous êtes partis et vous nous avez abandonnés !

Remarquant le manque de réaction de ses frères, il étouffa un rire amer et reprit la parole après s'être tourné vers Karamatsu :

— « Compter sur vous » ? Ne te moque pas de moi. Dès l'instant où Choromatsu s'en est allé, il n'y a plus eu d'entraide. C'était chacun pour soi, on partait tous petit à petit. D'abord Todomatsu, puis toi, et ensuite Jyushimatsu ! Et vous n'avez même pas pris le temps de prendre de nos nouvelles ! Osomatsu se renfermait de plus en plus, et je n'en pouvais plus de cette atmosphère pesante ! Pourquoi rester si plus rien n'est comme avant ?! Alors oui, je suis parti. Oui, j'ai encore fait de la merde, oui, je suis pitoyable et répugnant, mais c'est bien moins angoissant que de rester seul chez les parents !

Un silence pesant battit son mur imposant entre les frères. Tandis qu'Ichimatsu reprenait son souffle, le corps tremblant, les autres le dévisagèrent d'un air choqué : ils n'étaient pas habitués à l'entendre se dévoiler ainsi.  
La bouche entrouverte, la gorge piquante, Karamatsu chercha à dire quelque chose, malheureusement, aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit, toutes ses culpabilités remontèrent à la surface pour le noyer dans un profond mal-être. Il repensa alors à la conversation échangée avec son aîné, la phrase blessante qu'il avait osée lui adresser, le regard éteint d'Osomatsu à cet instant...  
Instinctivement, son poing se ferma, et par fierté il ravala ses larmes, se mordant aussi la langue. Enfin, il réussit à articuler le seul mot qu'il se sentit obligé de dire :

— Désolé...  
— Pardon Ichimatsu..., ajouta Jyushimatsu, les larmes aux yeux.

Le concerné claqua la langue, et forcément, il se sentit idiot en constatant l'étendue des dégâts. Il tapota le dos de son cadet avec maladresse, et détourna le regard quand il l'entendit renifler pour empêcher les larmes de briser le dernier rempart. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, et la voix robotique annonçant leur arrêt perça le silence.

— A-ah ! N-nous y sommes... ! bredouilla Todomatsu, encore perturbé.

Ses aînés hochèrent la tête et s'empressèrent de descendre. Un vent frais se faufila dans leurs cheveux ébène une fois à l'extérieur, et ils se sentirent moins comprimé le temps d'un instant. Néanmoins, le malaise demeura, ce qui les obligea à fuir le regard du quatrième.

— V-Vous avez l'adresse de Choromatsu ? questionna ce dernier, dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.  
— A-Ah, oui ! confirma le bleu. Je suis passé tout à l'heure, mais il n'était pas là. J'espère qu'il sera rentré entre temps...  
— Et si c'est pas le cas ? souffla le violet.

Karamatsu déglutit après qu'un rire nerveux se soit évadé de sa gorge. Il se gratta la joue, glissa ses pupilles sur le côté, et finit par prendre une pose qui se voulait confiante.

— Et bien... Nous aviserons ! conclut-il.  
— Pourquoi tu prends la pose pour dire ça ? demanda le rose dans une moue blasée.  
— On a pas le temps de se poser ce genre de questions de toute façon ! s'écria le jaune. Allons-y, allons-y !

Sur ces mots, le quatuor reprit sa route et l'ambiance s'allégea progressivement. Aucun mot ne s'échangea entre les frères, mais le malaise ne se faisait plus sentir, et c'était le plus important. Toutefois, Jyushimatsu restait inquiet vis à vis d'Ichimatsu, et espérait secrètement pouvoir relancer le sujet à un meilleur moment dans le but de lui proposer de l'aide. Ils traversèrent la route, empruntèrent quelques ruelles, puis virent les résidences un peu plus loin.  
Une fois à l'adresse indiquée, ils remarquèrent qu'aucune lumière n'illuminait une des fenêtres de chez Choromatsu, néanmoins, ce détail n'empêcha pas Jyushimatsu de frapper avec entrain à la porte.

— Grand frère Choromatsu ! C'est nouuuuus ! s'exclama-t-il.

Personne ne lui répondit, ce qui fit soupirer les frères. Néanmoins, une parcelle d'espoir voulait s'accrocher à leur conscience, et chacun regarda par les fenêtres pour voir s'il ne se trouvait pas à l'intérieur : peut-être dormait-il ?  
Malheureusement, ils ne virent que des pièces vides. De toute manière, le connaissant, il aurait fermé les volets avant d'aller au lit. Il n'était donc pas rentré.  
Tout semblait perdu pour Karamatsu qui soupira longuement. Dans ses pensées, il songea à sa mère qui devait se faire du mouron, et repensa à sa promesse de la rappeler pour la tenir au courant, ce qui coupa sa respiration.  
Qu'allait-il lui dire ?  
Comment lancerait-il le sujet ? Comment la rassurerait-elle ?  
Après tout, même commençait à perdre espoir. Oui, malgré son masque confiant, le poids sur ses épaules s'alourdissait considérablement, et il sentait qu'il ne tarderait pas à craquer.  
Il aimait son rôle d'aîné, mais uniquement quand il sentait la présence d'Osomatsu : d'une certaine façon, il avait toujours été une sorte de soutien, et ne pas savoir où il se trouvait, affaiblissait beaucoup son moral.  
Il était faible, pathétique, et surtout inutile sans son aîné à ses côtés.  
Malgré tout, Karamatsu se força à prendre ses responsabilités et à appeler Matsuyo. Ses doigts chevrotants composèrent son numéro, ses yeux fixèrent la touche verte, et dans un dernier effort, il posa le pouce dessus, prêt à appuyer. Néanmoins... la voix de Todomatsu le stoppa net.

— Karamatsu !

Dans un sursaut, le nommé releva la tête, fixa un point invisible de ses yeux humides, puis se tourna vers le benjamin qui pointait du doigt une silhouette familière. Dès lors, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine : il reconnut aussitôt ce regard qui fixait le quatuor avec surprise et incompréhension. Le temps sembla s'arrêter un moment.  
Choromatsu était revenu.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Vraiment désolée pour le retard T_T Mais voilà enfin le chapitre 9 ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire les interractions entre Ichi et ses frères ! Les retrouvailles sont progressives et j'espère que vous n'avez pas une impression de "rapidité" ou je ne sais trop quoi... Comme je suis assez occupée en ce moment, je ne préfère pas vous donner de date précise pour la sortie du chapitre 10... Mais sachez qu'il est déjà rédigé ! (En vrai il ne me reste que le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue à écrire... Je dois me motiver ! xD)  
Je vous dis donc... A plus tard !


	11. Chapitre 10 : Souvenirs perdus

**Disclaimer :** Même si je les utilise à mon escient, les personnages d'Osomatsu-San et de "Mon voisin Totoro" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
 **Note :** Le fan art que j'ai utilisé en guise de couverture n'est pas de moi mais de **AN_andonut** sur Twitter (il y a deux "_") (Pixiv ID : **2249292** )  
 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha (Un énorme merci à elle !)

* * *

 **Chapitre X : Souvenirs perdus**

Les yeux grands ouverts, figés sur ses frères qui se tenaient devant lui, Choromatsu affichait une expression à la fois surprise et craintive. Il ne pensait pas revoir ses semblables chez lui, et encore moins à cette heure-là, ce qui l'inquiéta sur la raison de leur venue.

— Choromatsu ! s'écria Todomatsu en le rejoignant avec Jyushimatsu.

La voix du benjamin martela le crâne du troisième. Ses heures supplémentaires terminées, il avait échangé quelques verres avec ses collègues à la débauche, et à présent l'alcool commençait à montrer ses effets néfastes. Choromatsu ne tenait pas l'alcool, encore moins le sake : breuvage préféré des employés avec qui il travaillait. Comme à son habitude, il avait voulu se la jouer, et à présent, il en payait le prix.  
C'était tout ce qu'il méritait.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il après avoir porté une main à son front.

Todo ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre, néanmoins, Choromatsu le coupa dans la foulée :

— Jyushimatsu ?! Qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ?!

De nouveau, la mine du jaune s'attrista à l'entente de la question devenue habituelle.  
Dans le but de rassurer son aîné, il lui adressa un sourire en coin, puis ponctua son geste d'un simple « rien de grave ». Néanmoins, cette réponse ne satisfit pas le vert.  
D'une mine sévère et menaçante, à l'image de leur mère lorsqu'elle souhaitait davantage d'informations, il dévisagea le cinquième avec une certaine insistance.  
Jyushimatsu frissonna, et cracha finalement le morceau :

— Je suis tombé pendant mon service. Mon bras est cassé, mais le docteur m'a dit que je guérirais vite ! Donc ne t'en fais pas !  
— Je vois. Décidément, Jyushimatsu, tu es vraiment maladroit, tu devrais faire plus att...

Soudain, Choromatsu se stoppa, et son expression se décomposa.

— « Ton service » ? Attends... TU TRAVAILLES ?! s'époumona-t-il.  
— Oui ! confirma Jyushi, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus normale qui soit.

Le vert mit du temps à accepter la réalité. Il glissa ses yeux choqués vers ses autres frères, ce qui invita un certain malaise entre eux. Il remarqua Karamatsu et Ichimatsu fuir son regard, tandis que Todomatsu se balançait d'avant en arrière, les mains dans le dos, nerveux.  
La cause encore inconnue de leur venue réapparut dans l'esprit du troisième, et il remarqua l'absence d'Osomatsu. Face à cette absence impensable, il put sentir ses doigts trembler sous le poids du stress qui commençait à naître.  
Toutefois, ses lèvres n'arrivèrent à libérer la question qui lui brûlait la gorge. L'angoisse, la rancune et surtout l'alcool ne l'aidaient pas à agir sagement.  
Aussitôt, ses pensées s'égarèrent dans ses souvenirs, et l'histoire de la lettre lui revint en mémoire, à l'instar d'une flamme, s'allumant par un simple claquement de doigt, pour illuminer la pénombre des vestiges refoulés.  
« _Pourquoi devrais-je m'étonner de son absence ?_ », songea-t-il, en serrant dans son poing une emprise invisible.  
Il n'était qu'un lâche.

— Grand-frère Choromatsu... commença Todo avec hésitation. On a besoin de toi.

Les sourcils du nommé se froncèrent : il était persuadé que cela concernerait l'aîné de la fratrie.

— Osomatsu a disparu depuis hier, on a aucune idée d'où il pourrait être..., termina le benjamin.

Évidemment.

— Tu n'aurais pas une idée, toi ? questionna Ichi.  
— Pas vraiment... Ça fait des lustres que je ne l'ai pas recontacté.

Ses paupières se baissèrent et un sentiment de honte s'empara de lui. Bien qu'il ressentît une certaine rancœur à l'égard de son aîné, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser en repensant à la lettre, et à imaginer sa réaction au fil de la lecture. Choromatsu n'avait jamais été doué pour exprimer ses émotions, et tout le monde lui faisait remarquer qu'il pouvait se montrer dur dans ses propos.  
Et s'il avait été trop loin ?  
S'il avait poussé Oso dans un gouffre sans fin ? S'il l'avait jeté dans les griffes de la culpabilité ?  
Et s'il l'avait invité à commettre l'irréparable ?  
Une boule au ventre le paralysa, et son corps se crispa face à toutes ces questions sans réponses.  
Il en était certain, c'était l'évidence même : il était l'unique fautif du départ d'Osomatsu.  
Cette conclusion s'agrippa à son esprit comme un parasite, si bien que sa respiration se saccada, et des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur son front. En règle générale, il savait conserver son calme quand la situation l'exigeait, mais la fatigue des heures supplémentaires combinée à l'alcool brisèrent son bouclier.

— Choromatsu ! Ça va ?! s'inquiéta Jysuhimatsu.  
— J-Je ne sais p-pas... Je ne sais pas pourquoi il..., bégaya-t-il.

Menteur. Lâche. Pathétique. Abjecte. Inutile.  
A ce moment précis, plus que tout, il souhaitait parler de la lettre, de ce qu'il avait rédigé à l'attention d'Oso.  
De ses frères.  
Hélas les mots restèrent coincés.

— Moi je suis certain que tu as une petite idée de la raison de son départ, Choromatsu.

La voix de Karamatsu résonna pour imposer le silence. Jusque-là silencieux, les bras croisés, le plus « vieux » des cinq fixait Choromatsu d'une expression à la fois sérieuse, triste et compatissante. Sous les yeux inquisiteurs des plus jeunes, le vert et le bleu s'échangèrent un regard qui s'éternisa, invitant la gêne à poser son voile invisible entre eux.

— N-Non, bredouilla le vert. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu...  
— Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir ou je ne sais quoi, Maman m'a expliqué, le coupa le bleu, sans détourner le regard du sien.

A l'instar d'un enfant pris sur le fait en pleine bêtise, les joues du troisième prirent une teinte vermeille, et sa gorge se noua sous la honte. De plus, les regards insistants de ses cadets ne l'aidaient pas.

— Choromatsu, reprit Karamatsu. Qu'as-tu écrit dans cette lettre ?

La question redoutée. Revenir en arrière se révélait à présent impossible.

— Une lettre ? répéta le violet.  
— Quoi comme lettre ? demanda le rose.  
— Grand-frère Choromatsu ! Qu'as-tu dit dans cette lettre ?! ajouta le jaune.  
— A qui était-elle adressée ?! A Osomatsu ?! continua Totty.

Le soupir agacé que poussa Choro ordonna aux plus jeunes d'arrêter l'interrogatoire. Après quelques secondes à choisir ses mots, il se lança enfin :

— Cette lettre, elle était adressée à tout le monde. Pour moi, vous étiez tous restés à la maison, mais de ce que je comprends, ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas.  
— … Et que disais-tu dedans ? questionna le bleu, après un instant d'hésitation.  
— … Je... J'ai simplement dit qu'il fallait avancer. Que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire. Que j'avais cru en vous...  
— Que tu « avais » cru en nous ? répéta Todomatsu en fronçant les sourcils.

Tout le monde entendit l'intonation un brin vexée du benjamin.

— J'ai écrit cette lettre sur un coup de tête ! se défendit Choromatsu en détournant le regard.  
— « _Sur un coup de tête_ » ?! Tu t'enfonces, là ! menaça le rose. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas contactés ? Tu cherchais à faire quoi avec cette lettre ? Laisser comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance ?! Qu'on devait faire chacun notre vie et « avancer » ?!  
— Je n'ai pas dit ça !  
— C'est ce que ça laisse entendre en tout cas : « je vais rédiger une lettre vague et abstraite pour avoir le dernier mot en plus du beau rôle, parce que MOI j'ai réussi à prendre mon envol » ! T'es qu'un égoïste ! Tu l'as toujours été !  
— H-Hey, arrêtez ! bredouillèrent les autres.

Quand Todomatsu osait dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, c'était toujours douloureux. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'emportait de la sorte ; était-ce à cause de la fatigue ? Du stress ? De la colère envers Osomatsu qu'il avait besoin d'extérioriser ? Peut-être était-ce finalement qu'une union de toutes ces émotions négatives qui finirent par prendre emprise sur lui.  
Il était épuisé.  
Mais c'était aussi le cas pour Choromatsu, qui affichait désormais une mine dévastée par la colère.

— … J'avais peur, articula-t-il malgré sa voix tremblante. J'étais effrayé à l'idée de vous dire ces mots en face, parce que cela voulait dire affronter votre regard et plus particulièrement celui d'Osomatsu. Alors, oui. Je suis un égoïste. Mais je ne suis pas le seul : dans l'histoire vous l'êtes tous. Parce que vous êtes finalement partis, vous aussi. Vous avez quitté le confort familial pour faire votre vie, non ? Vous aussi vous avez fui. Nous avons tous fui. Et au final, nous avons « avancé » à notre manière.  
— Arrête..., ordonna faiblement Todomatsu, le corps tremblant.  
— Vous avez eu le courage de contacter les autres, vous ? De prendre des nouvelles d'Osomatsu ? continua le vert en révélant, cette fois-ci, une expression glaciale.

Tout le monde baissa la tête, excepté Todomatsu. Néanmoins, il put sentir ses jambes s'alourdirent à l'entente des mots de son aîné, si bien que les larmes commencèrent à monter sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

— Oh ? Tu vas pleurer Todomatsu ? questionna amèrement le vert.  
— Arrête.

La voix de Karamatsu, qui venait de s'interposer entre Choro et Todo, ramena le premier à l'ordre. Et tout à coup, sans crier gare, des souvenirs flous ressuscitèrent dans l'esprit désordonné des frères, et plus particulièrement dans celui de Choromatsu et Todomatsu qui vécurent une sensation de « déjà-vu ».

— J'ai une drôle d'impression... avoua Ichimatsu.  
— Moi aussi..., souffla Jyushimatsu, la main sur le ventre.  
— Nous ne nous étions pas déjà... disputés de la sorte ? demanda Karamatsu.  
— Nous nous sommes souvent disputés..., commenta Todomatsu en s'essuyant les yeux.  
— Mais là c'est vraiment bizarre..., insista le violet.  
— Surtout entre Choromatsu et toi, Totty ! C'est rare quand vous vous criez dessus ! ajouta le jaune. J'ai l'impression que la dernière fois...  
— La dernière fois..., répéta le bleu en se perdant dans ses pensées.

Il y eut un silence que seul le vent perturba en se glissant dans le feuillage des arbres. Concentrés sur ce qui semblait être une anecdote oubliée, les jeunes hommes restèrent immobiles, cherchant le chemin menant à la réponse.  
Malheureusement, rien n'apparut dans leur esprit embrumé. Toutefois, une idée germa dans la tête de Choromatsu, et il préféra mettre l'origine de la querelle de côté avant de s'adresser à ses frères.

— Nous devrions aller chez papa et maman.  
— Hein ? Pourquoi ?! s'étouffa Karamatsu.  
— Parce qu'ils savent certaines choses, peut-être qu'un détail nous échappe !

Karamatsu baissa la tête : l'idée de rentrer chez leurs parents sans aucune nouvelle d'Osomatsu ne l'enchantait guère. Néanmoins, il savait bien que Choromatsu n'avait pas tort. Cela ne servait à rien d'insister, leur aîné se révélait introuvable, et il était inutile de perdre plus de temps.  
De ce fait, les quatre frères acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, et s'empressèrent de retourner au domicile familial, non sans crainte.

Tout était calme chez les parents Matsuno.  
Assise à la table de la cuisine, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone portable, Matsuyo faisait tournoyer sa cuillère dans la tasse dont émanait la fumée d'un thé rouge encore bouillant. Cela faisait presque trois heures qu'elle avait contacté Karamatsu, et depuis, plus de nouvelles. Ces trois heures de stress s'apparentèrent à une éternité, et bien qu'elle voulut à plusieurs reprises recontacter l'un de ses fils, sa raison lui ordonna de ne pas se laisser manipuler par ses émotions. Elle tenta malgré tout de rappeler Osomatsu, mais malheureusement, son téléphone restait coupé.  
Où donc pouvait-il se trouver ? Que faisait-il ? Et surtout : allait-il bien ?  
Ses doigts se refermèrent inconsciemment sur le couvert argenté, et une douleur à la gorge, suivis de picotements à la gorge, la ramenèrent rapidement à la réalité. Elle poussa un souffle désespéré, puis trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud pour en avaler une gorgée, ce qui l'apaisa.  
En tournant la tête vers la fenêtre à sa gauche, elle remarqua le ciel étoilé qui lui paraissait étonnamment proche, et l'espace d'un instant elle crut pouvoir attraper d'un simple mouvement de bras les étoiles qui luisaient de mille feux.  
Un sourire amer se dessina au coin de ses lèvres à cette pensée, car elle se remémora les histoires qu'elle racontait à ses fils dans leurs jeunes années. A une époque, leur jardin était envahi de lucioles, et bien sûr, Todomatsu en avait peur. De ce fait, sur un coup de tête, elle inventa que ces insectes n'étaient rien d'autres que des « bébés étoiles » qui ne volaient pas encore assez haut pour rejoindre le ciel.  
A sa grande surprise, Todomatsu, et même tous les autres, avaient cru en ce petit mensonge. Si bien qu'une nuit, Osomatsu et Jyushimatsu s'étaient rendus en cachette dans le jardin, et en avaient attrapé une bonne dizaine pour les mettre dans leur chambre dans l'espoir d'avoir « des étoiles au plafond ».  
« Il n'y avait vraiment qu'Osomatsu pour sortir ce genre d'idées », pensa Matsuyo en étouffant un rire nostalgique.  
Hélas, la nostalgie se transforma progressivement en mélancolie. L'inquiétude mêlée à la tristesse la plongèrent dans un carcan de douleur, cependant, elle ravala ses larmes et se répéta que tant que rien n'était confirmé, elle ne devait surtout pas s'imaginer le pire.  
Tout à coup, elle sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule : Matsuzo venait de la rejoindre.

— Je suis certain qu'il va bien, dit-il d'une voix rassurante.  
— J'espère. Il était tellement... vide ces derniers jours.  
— Avec le départ de ses frères, ça n'a pas été facile. Mais nous parlons d'Osomatsu. Je suis sûr qu'il est simplement parti se changer les idées.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait.

— Aucune nouvelles de Karamatsu ? reprit-il.  
— Non, j'espère que ça va... S'il ne m'a pas rappelé d'ici un quart d'heure, c'est moi qui le ferais, souffla Matsuyo.  
— Tu as raison.

La conversation se termina ainsi, laissant Matsuzo dans l'impuissance. L'état de sa femme l'inquiétait : elle ne montrait que rarement ses faiblesses, mais ce soir, le masque tombait, et la fatigue se lisait sur son visage.  
Dans l'espoir de la réconforter un minimum, l'homme lui caressa le dos, et elle le remercia d'un faible sourire avant de jeter un œil à l'horloge de la cuisine.  
Vingt-trois heures et demi.  
Il commençait à se faire tard.

Alors que Matsuzo s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, il fut interrompu par un bruit familier. Surpris, le couple se fixa, et ils comprirent que quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte.  
La boule au ventre, ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre l'entrée, et Matsuyo l'ouvrit d'un coup sec pour y découvrir... ses fils qui la regardèrent avec de grands yeux (sans doute surpris par la vitesse à laquelle s'était ouverte la porte).  
Pris de court, les parents dévisagèrent à tour de rôle leurs enfants, et un soupir désespéré s'évada des lèvres de la mère en remarquant qu'Osomatsu n'était pas avec eux.

— Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé... ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Mal à l'aise, les garçons baissèrent la tête, ce qui accentua le soupir de Matsuyo.

— Entrez, dit-elle en leur ouvrant le passage.

Après un échange de regard, les quintuplés obéirent avant d'être accueillis par une odeur qui les berça de nostalgie. Le doux parfum du bois mêlé à l'encens imprégnait les murs pour apaiser l'esprit des jeunes hommes qui retrouvaient la maison de leur enfance. Une fois leurs chaussures retirées, ils suivirent leurs parents qui les guidèrent au salon, puis constatèrent que rien n'avait changé malgré leur départ : les mêmes objets décoratifs se tenaient toujours sur les meubles, et le cadre représentant le couple le jour de leur mariage n'avait pas bougé, non plus. Il flottait dans les environs une ambiance réconfortante et rassurante. Tandis que Kara, Choro, Ichi et Todo s'égaraient dans leurs souvenirs, Jyushi demeurait silencieux, le regard perdu sur un point invisible.  
Matsuyo les observa en silence et se sentit bizarre de les retrouver.  
Ensemble.  
Ou du moins, presque.  
En effet, seul Osomatsu manquait à l'appel, et une pointe de déception piqua son cœur, si bien que l'inquiétude la plongea dans le tourment. Néanmoins, elle préféra ne rien laisser paraître, comme à son habitude, et fit signe à ses fils de s'installer. Ce qu'ils firent. A nouveau, ils s'échangèrent un regard sans oser prendre la parole.  
Elle comprit alors que ce serait à elle de faire le premier pas.

— Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ensemble... osa-t-elle.

Un sourire gêné s'installa sur le visage épuisé de ses enfants, et instinctivement, ils détournèrent le regard, ce qui fit comprendre au couple toute la honte qu'ils éprouvaient.

— Maman on..., commença Todomatsu, sans réussir à terminer.

Il y avait tant de choses à dire et si peu de temps. Chacun voulait s'excuser, expliquer que tout se passait bien pour eux, ou encore dire que la présence de leurs parents leurs manquait, pourtant, il y avait un sujet bien plus important : celui d'Osomatsu.

— Maman, Papa, Osomatsu n'est pas en ville. On l'a cherché partout sans parvenir à le trouver, se lança Karamatsu qui avait décidé de prendre ses responsabilités.

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Matsuzo, tandis que sa femme posa le regard sur le deuxième aîné de la fratrie. Il paraissait penaud, mal à l'aise, et ses yeux fixaient la table pour éviter ceux de sa mère. Cette dernière comprit rapidement qu'il était rongé par le remord, et un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara d'elle à cet instant.  
Elle posa sa main sur celle de Karamatsu dans l'espoir de le rassurer, mais l'expression ravagée du bleu trahissait sa tentative à rester calme.  
Attristée, elle releva la tête pour observer ses fils : Ichi détourna immédiatement la tête, tandis que Choro et Todomatsu soutinrent son regard avec une pointe de tristesse dans les pupilles. Seul Jyushimatsu demeurait ailleurs, comme perdu dans ses pensées, à la recherche de quelque chose que lui seul pouvait retrouver.  
Toutefois, la curiosité poussa Matsuyo à fixer une nouvelle fois Choromatsu, auteur de la lettre qu'Osomatsu avait lu.  
Matsuzo l'imita.

— Je... Je voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça..., bredouilla le vert.  
— On sait bien, Choromatsu, le rassura son père.  
— … Comment a-t-il réagi après l'avoir lu ?

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au couple pour se souvenir des détails.

— Il est resté assez... silencieux, commença Matsuzo.  
— Depuis ton départ, il s'était réfugié dans le silence et ne sortait même plus, je pense que tes frères confirmeront, ajouta Matsuyo.

Chacun hocha d'un signe de tête, à l'exception du vert qui écoutait attentivement avec un nœud dans le ventre. Le fait de savoir qu'il était en parti fautif de l'état dégradant de son aîné lui procura un désagréable sentiment de mal-être.  
Il était la cause de tous les problèmes.  
Depuis le début.

— Ça s'est empiré au fil des départs, continua Matsuzo. C'était comme s'il s'était enfermé dans une bulle d'acier. On ne pouvait rien faire, il ne réagissait plus.  
— Peu après avoir reçu ta lettre, il s'est remis à jouer et à boire, à notre grande surprise. Cependant, il gardait toujours le silence. On pensait qu'il fallait du temps, qu'il suffisait d'attendre, alors on le laissait sortir et jouer... Mais depuis hier... plus rien, termina Matsuyo.

Attentifs aux explications de leurs parents, les frères écoutèrent en silence chaque mot pour essayer d'y trouver un quelconque indice. S'il pouvait jouer tous les jours, cela voulait dire qu'il gagner un tant soit peu d'argent, toutefois, savoir comment restait un mystère. Todomatsu pensa que la chance s'était tournée vers lui et l'avait fait enchaîner les victoires aux jeux d'argent. Mais l'idée restait impensable : on parlait d'Osomatsu.  
Au final, chacun se mirent d'accord : il avait sans doute quitté la ville. Qu'aurait-il fait de cet argent, sinon ? L'idée n'était pas stupide, mais elle engendrait une autre question : où se serait-il rendu ?

— MAIS OUI !

Dans un sursaut, tout le monde se tourna vers l'auteur du hurlement : un grand sourire aux lèvres, comme fier de ce dont il venait de se rappeler, Jyushi fixait ses frères avec de grands yeux.

— Nos vacances à la campagne ! C'était pendant nos vacances à la campagne ! s'écria-t-il.  
— De... de quoi tu parles, Jyushimatsu ? souffla Matsuzo.  
— La dispute entre Choromatsu et Todomatsu ! Il y en a eu une quand nous étions petits ! A la campagne !

« _Il était encore là-dessus ?_ », pensa Choromatsu en soufflant.

— Ça remonte à si loin... ? s'étonna Karamatsu.  
— Quelles vacances à la campagne ? demanda Totty.

Tout à coup, des brides de souvenirs brouillés perturbèrent l'esprit embrumé de Choromatsu. Il semblait se rapprocher lentement d'une vérité oubliée, à l'image d'une faible lueur se trouvant au bout du tunnel, seulement la migraine la força à lâcher prise.

— Ne me dis pas que tu les as oubliés ?! s'exclama le jaune. C'est une des seules fois où nous y sommes allés !

Kara, Ichi et Todo s'échangèrent un regard, sceptiques : ce souvenir quelconque arrivait comme un cheveu sur la soupe, et de toute manière, ce souvenir n'avait pas d'importance à l'heure actuelle.  
Matsuzo leva le menton, songeur.

— Et même qu'on y a vu..., commença Jyushi.  
— Ah ! Oui ! Mais bien sûr ! Comment oublier ce séjour ?! s'écria le père, le coupant par la même occasion.  
— Ces vacances-là... Oui, je m'en souviens, marmonna Matsuyo.  
— Moi je me souviens surtout de T..  
— Jyushi, chut..., chuchota Choromatsu pour laisser leur mère se concentrer.  
— Nous y étions allés car j'étais fatiguée, j'avais besoin de me ressourcer. Nous nous étions installés dans une petite maison que nous louait une vieille dame..., développa-t-elle. Qu'est-elle devenue...  
— Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose..., commenta Ichimatsu.

Retrouver Osomatsu à cet endroit précis s'apparentait à un espoir naïf. Il s'agissait pourtant de leur seule piste.  
Et si...

— Peut-être qu'on reverra Totoro et qu'il nous aidera ! s'exclama Jyushimatsu, brisant par la même occasion le silence qui revenait.

Il n'eut droit qu'à des regards intrigués et incompris en guise de réponse.

— De quoi tu parles, Jyushimatsu ? soupira Totty.  
— Quoi ?! Me dites pas que vous l'avez oublié ?!

Les pupilles d'Ichimatsu glissèrent vers celles de Choromatsu, et un voile de gêne masqua leur visage confus. Tandis que le benjamin porta les mains sur ses hanches en soupirant, le regard de Karamatsu se perdit sur un point invisible.  
« _J'ai une drôle d'impression..._ », songea-t-il.

— Qu'importe, souffla-t-elle. Vous pensez qu'Osomatsu se serait rendu là-bas ?  
— C'est la seule piste que nous avons, confirma Choromatsu.  
— Mais... Pourquoi serait-il parti aussi loin ?  
— On ne sait pas, mais on doit essayer. Peut-être que nous avons tort et qu'il rentrera de lui-même chez vous, qui sait. Mais quitte à aller quelque part, autant nous rendre là-bas, expliqua Karamatsu.

Sur ce coup, il avait raison. Il s'agissait là du seul indice qu'ils possédaient, et même s'il le cachait souvent, les frères savaient qu'Osomatsu était un grand nostalgique dans l'âme. Il était attaché aux souvenirs et aux lieux significatifs. Il était ce genre de type qui pouvait ressortir une anecdote gênante en plein milieu d'un repas, sans prévenir. Peut-être que lui n'avait pas oublié ce lieu qui semblait très important et doté d'une forte énergie nostalgique. En effet, maintenant qu'ils se souvenaient vaguement de ces vacances, les frères ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'essayer de se remémorer les quelques images qui tournaient dans leur tête. Et le peu qui leur revenait en mémoire les enveloppait dans un doux sentiment. Et si l'aîné ne les avait jamais oubliés ?

— Alors... On va là-bas ? demanda Ichimatsu  
— … Je ne vois pas où il pourrait être. Essayons toujours, proposa le bleu.  
— Bougez pas, je vais vous donner un plan et vous tracer le chemin, commenta Matsuzo.  
— Merci ! crièrent en chœur les jeunes hommes.

Perplexe, Matsuyo ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupée par Matsuzo qui revint avec la carte en main. Il expliqua aux deux aînés le chemin à prendre tout en traçant le trajet au crayon avant d'entourer l'endroit où se trouvait l'ancienne maison qu'ils avaient louée. Au fil des explications, Todomatsu préféra entrer l'adresse dans le GPS de son téléphone, par précaution.

— Bon. Allons-y ! déclara le bleu.  
— Quoi ? Maintenant ?! lança Matsuzo avec de grands yeux. C'est quand même quatre heures de route !  
— Ça ira ! rassura le jaune. On est en forme ! En forme !  
— On ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps, le temps presse ! s'exclama le vert.

Les parents n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à voir leur fils agirent de la sorte.  
« _Ils ont mûri..._ » pensèrent-ils.

— … Faites attention à vous, se résigna Matsuyo.  
— Et remettez les pendules d'Osomatsu à l'heure si vous le trouvez ! ordonna Matsuzo en leur confiant les clefs de la voiture.  
— On y compte bien, confirmèrent les deux aînés et le benjamin.  
— Et vous, tenez-nous au courant si vous avez des nouvelles, ajouta Choromatsu.  
— Oui c'est promis.

Les enfants et les parents s'échangèrent un dernier sourire. Les frères se dirigèrent vers le garage où se trouvait le véhicule de leur père, mais au fil de leurs pas, ils constatèrent que Todomatsu n'avait pas bougé. Celui-ci se tenait face à ses parents, le corps tremblant. Son poing se serra, il déglutit, et enfin, s'élança vers eux pour les enlacer de toutes ses forces, leur arrachant une mine surprise.  
Devant cette scène touchante, les autres frères se fixèrent, hésitants sur ce qu'ils devaient faire.  
Finalement, ce fut au tour de Jyushimatsu de se jeter dans les bras du couple pour enlacer ses parents de toutes ses forces. Ce geste encouragea Karamatsu à faire de même, puis, les lèvres de Choromatsu s'étirèrent légèrement et il attrapa le bras d'Ichimatsu pour rejoindre l'étreinte collective. Bien que le violet poussât quelques gémissements paniqués, il ne se débâtit pas et se laissa aller aux caresses.  
La famille resta un petit moment ainsi, et un sentiment de vide s'empara du couple lorsque leurs fils se retirèrent lentement. Dans un dernier sourire, les frères saluèrent Matsuyo et Matsuzo, avant de s'installer dans la voiture.  
Karamatsu se mit au volant, Choromatsu sur le siège passager, et les trois autres à l'arrière, Jyushimatsu calé entre Ichimatsu et Todomatsu.

— Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de laisser le volant à Karamatsu, commenta Ichimatsu.  
— Choromatsu a bu, je préfère pas prendre de risques, répondit Karamatsu en démarrant.  
— Je peux conduire sinon ! proposa Jyushimatsu en levant les bras.  
— NON !

Une moue légèrement vexée effaça le sourire habituel du cinquième de la fratrie. Néanmoins, il n'insista pas et laissa Karamatsu prendre la route.  
Dans le silence de la nuit, personne ne s'adressa un quelconque échange, pourtant, l'atmosphère se révélait beaucoup plus sereine. Tout le monde était épuisé, même les aînés qui préféraient ne rien laisser paraître.  
C'est avec le cœur lourd, et le doute accroché à leur esprit qu'ils se rendirent vers le lieu oublié de leur enfance.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Le lieu de notre enfance

**Disclaimer :** Même si je les utilise à mon escient, les personnages d'Osomatsu-San et de "Mon voisin Totoro" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
 **Note :** Le fan art que j'ai utilisé en guise de couverture n'est pas de moi mais de **AN_andonut** sur Twitter (il y a deux "_") (Pixiv ID : **2249292** )  
 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha (Un énorme merci à elle !)

* * *

 **Chapitre XI : Le lieu de notre enfance**

Todomatsu contemplait par la fenêtre le paysage nocturne qui défilait comme un panorama infini. Les lumières aux couleurs chaudes de la ville perçaient les ténèbres, mais s'effacèrent rapidement lorsque la voiture quitta la zone pour longer l'autoroute vide.  
Avec toutes les émotions que la soirée lui avait offertes, ses yeux s'alourdirent, et au fil des mètres parcourus, il se sentit partir. Il tenta de lutter, mais Morphée se montrait toujours plus fort, et le benjamin finit par s'endormir, laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Jyushimatsu qui sursauta à ce contact.  
Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses joues, et il tapota gentiment la tête de son unique cadet avant de fermer à son tour les yeux.  
Jusque-là concentré sur la route, une intuition poussa Karamatsu à glisser le regard vers Choromatsu : une expression gênée s'était invitée sur son visage épuisé, ce qui poussa l'aîné à prendre la parole.

— On va le retrouver, t'en fais pas. Je suis certain qu'il va bien.

Il n'eut droit qu'à un faible soupir en guise de réponse.

— Heu... je..., hésita le bleu.  
— Je suis un lâche incapable de dire les choses en face. Voilà où ça nous mène maintenant..., le coupa le vert, avant de se réfugier dans le silence.

Attristé par cette conclusion prévisible, Karamatsu cherchait ses mots en fixant la route, la gorge nouée. Plusieurs minutes qui s'apparentèrent à des heures, s'écoulèrent, et enfin, il se lança :

— Je suis tout aussi lâche. J'ai cherché à fuir au plus vite la maison parce que la pression entre Osomatsu et moi devenait invivable. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais épuisé...

Il omettait pourtant volontairement un détail : il avait peur. Peur de devoir affronter une nouvelle fois son aîné, de devoir relever la main sur lui, de se faire haïr par le biais de ce geste. A cette pensée, ses poings se refermèrent sur le volant, et l'envie de pleurer s'accentua. Il se détestait tellement, il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner lui-même pour ce qu'il avait osé faire à Osomatsu. Le frapper ainsi... C'était parti sans prévenir, comme un boulet de canon, et en y repensant, Karamatsu se sentait tellement pathétique, tellement répugnant.

— Nous sommes tous des lâches.

La voix d'Ichimatsu provoqua un sursaut chez les aînés.  
Intrigué, Choromatsu se tourna vers lui pour le dévisager. Celui-ci préférait fixait la vitre qui encadrait les environs nocturnes.

— … Même Osomatsu, ajouta-t-il.

Personne n'osa commenter la dernière phrase car inconsciemment, cela les rassura d'une certaine manière. Si bien que le reste du trajet se déroula calmement.  
A la moitié du trajet, Choromatsu remarqua Karamatsu piquer du nez, ce qui le poussa à prendre à son tour le volant.  
Alors que le bleu adossait sa tête sur la vitre pour somnoler, le vert se concentra sur la route et roula en silence pendant encore une bonne heure. Par la suite, il quitta rapidement l'autoroute pour arriver sur un chemin de terre. Les trois quart d'heures suivantes se passèrent à suivre la route à l'aide du plan, puis, par-delà le pare-brise, Choromatsu remarqua l'aube qui commençait à peindre le ciel noir de ses reflets orangés. Curieux, le conducteur porta son regard vers l'horloge sur le tableau de bord.  
Cinq heures et demi.  
La vision de ces chiffres renforça sa fatigue. Épuisé, il se frotta les yeux et fronça les sourcils pour rester concentré sur le chemin. Il ne pouvait pas flancher maintenant. Pas si près du but.  
Au fil des kilomètres parcouru, il remarqua des vaches brouter l'herbe, non loin des arbres qui se tenaient majestueusement à proximité de la route, comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans cette campagne calme.  
Dès lors, un étrange sentiment de nostalgie s'empara de lui, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils remarquèrent une maison délabrée au loin.  
Une maison qui lui semblait familière.  
« _On est arrivés..._ », pensa-t-il, le souffle coupé.

* * *

— Karamatsu, réveille-toi !

La voix de Choromatsu extirpa de force le concerné des bras de Morphée. A moitié inconscient, il fixa son frère avec un filet de bave au coin de la bouche, et comprit rapidement qu'ils venaient d'arriver à destination. D'un bond, il chercha à sortir du véhicule, mais la ceinture, qu'il avait omis de retirer, l'en empêcha. Encore un peu somnolent, il se libéra, et parvint cette fois-ci à quitter la voiture pour aller réveiller les cadets qui dormaient profondément à l'arrière.  
Ichimatsu fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, suivi de Todomatsu. Ensemble, ils aidèrent le bleu à réveiller Jyushimatsu qui semblait ne pas vouloir quitter son rêve. Dans un sursaut, le jaune finit par se réveiller, et s'étira en laissant Ichi et Todo sortir du véhicule.  
De son côté, Choromatsu attendait que les autres le rejoignent, ce qui lui permit d'analyser les environs. Une drôle de sensation gonfla dans sa poitrine jusqu'à lui nouer la gorge, et cette impression se renforça lorsque la vision de la maison au loin se fit plus claire.

— C'est ici ? demanda Todomatsu dans un bâillement.  
— … On dirait bien, affirma Choromatsu, sans détourner le regard de l'habitation.  
— Ça me rend bizarre..., commenta Karamatsu en portant les mains sur ses hanches.  
— Moi aussi..., confirma Ichimatsu.

Alors que le quatuor contemplait la maison au loin, Jyushimatsu arriva et leva la tête dans la même direction. Dès lors, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son souffle s'arrêta, et sans en savoir la raison, il s'élança dans une course folle à travers la prairie et le temps.

— Jyushimatsu ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les autres.

Malgré les voix de ses frères qui s'élevaient au loin, le jaune ne voulait se stopper, car chaque pas semblait le rapprocher un peu plus de la vérité. Il disparut au loin, laissant le quatuor qui s'empressa d'essayer de le rejoindre. Mais Jyushimatsu courrait vite, et les souvenirs vagues que renvoyaient les alentours les ralentissaient. Toutes ces odeurs et ces couleurs familières qui se mêlaient dans une danse utopique leur renvoyèrent des images oubliées d'un passé pourtant rassurant.  
Ils arrivèrent à un pont de pierre, image d'un lien qui formait le passage imaginaire entre leur enfance et le monde des adultes. Accroupi, le regard concentré sur les petits poissons qui nageaient sous leurs pieds, Jyushimatsu avait jugé bon de les attendre ici.  
Oui, c'était là.  
C'était bien la rivière de leur enfance. Ils pouvaient réentendre leurs rires et leurs éclaboussures en l'observant.  
Sans un mot, l'esprit perdu dans le labyrinthe de la nostalgie, ils refirent attentivement le chemin de leurs vacances presque oubliées, et les ombres du passé marchaient auprès d'eux. Ils se souvenaient de la route comme si c'était hier. Comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu ici. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison de leur séjour, ils leur semblaient qu'ils respiraient mieux. Que le mauvais charme était conjuré.  
Pourtant, l'endroit n'avait plus aucun lien avec celui de leurs souvenirs ; le jardin se voyait recouvert de mauvaises herbes de plusieurs centimètres, montrant qu'il n'était plus entretenu depuis des années. Hélas, il en était de même pour l'habitation ; certains volets penchaient sur le côté, prêts à tomber, et dévoilant des fenêtres cassées. Le bois avait moisi, accueillant à certains endroits de la mousse qui parasitait les murs extérieurs. L'agréable aura n'existait plus, et il n'y avait devant eux que le symbole de leur enfance oubliée.  
Karamatsu fronça les sourcils à cette vision macabre, et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres en remarquant Ichimatsu qui resserrait son poing. Chormatsu, lui, se contentait de fixer les alentours, à la recherche d'un indice qui lui permettrait de retrouver Osomatsu, tandis que Jyushimatsu faisait le tour du terrain. Quant à Todomatsu, il se rappela de cette vieille dame qui les avait accueillis.  
Comment se nommait-elle déjà ?  
C'était leur voisine, elle possédait de somptueux tournesols. Il se souvenait de ce détail-là, elle lui en avait donné.  
Instinctivement, le benjamin tourna la tête sur le côté et marcha quelques minutes pour se rendre chez cette femme dont le nom lui échappait. Le petit portail était grand ouvert, complètement détruit, et tout ce qu'il vit de l'autre côté... n'était qu'un champ de tournesols écrasés au sol, complètement fanés. Le petit potager de ses souvenirs ne semblait plus rien produire depuis des années, et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il remarqua la maison, devant lui, complètement détruite.  
« _C'était déjà une vieille dame quand nous étions petits... Je doute qu'elle soit encore là..._ », pensa-t-il.  
Face à cette réalité qui le plongea dans un profond mal-être, Todomatsu plaqua une main sur sa bouche et sentit les larmes couler. Des sanglots silencieux se mêlèrent à des soubresauts, et les souvenirs lointains rattachés à cette vieille dame dont il avait oublié le nom lui procurèrent une désagréable impression de mélancolie.  
De quoi était-elle morte ? Était-ce lié à l'état de sa maison ? Y avait-il eu une tempête qui avait emporté avec elle la vie de cette pauvre voisine ? Ou bien était-ce arrivé bien plus tard ? Avait-elle été heureuse, au moins ?  
Toutes ces questions le frustrèrent, et l'idée de ne pas connaître le fin mot de cette histoire renforça ses sanglots. Car l'ignorance était la pire des malédictions lorsqu'elle concernait une personne qui se rattachait à d'agréables souvenirs.  
Par peur d'être vu, il essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main, et alors qu'il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour pour rejoindre ses aînés, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, lui arrachant un sursaut.

— C'est moi, prononça la voix de Karamatsu.  
— Oui, j'avais compris, souffla Todomatsu.

Tandis que le rose resta immobile, le temps de reprendre son souffle, le bleu en profita pour analyser les alentours. La vision du jardin délabré et de l'habitation détruite l'attrista terriblement, Todomatsu le comprit en sentant la main de son aîné se resserrer sur son épaule. Néanmoins, il préféra ne rien dire.

— … Viens, finit par prononcer l'aîné. On doit avant tout retrouver Osomatsu.  
— Oui.

A contrecœur, les frères firent demi-tour pour rejoindre Choromatsu, Ichimatsu et Jyushimatsu.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Où allons-nous ? questionna le violet.  
— C'est tellement vaste..., soupira le bleu.  
— Il se trouve peut-être à l'intérieur ? On devrait aller y jeter un œil, proposa le vert.  
— Allez-y sans moi, je vais vérifier les alentours..., décida le rose, peu attiré à l'idée de visiter une vieille maison abandonnée.

Tout le monde acquiesça, mais au moment où les aînés s'apprêtèrent à entrer, Jyushimatsu s'éloigna sans un mot pour observer les environs.  
« _Il veut peut-être aider Todomatsu._ », pensèrent les autres avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.  
En tête de file, Choromatsu porta sa main vers la poignée, son souffle se coupa l'espace d'un instant, et il finit par pousser la porte pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison délabrée. Juste les ténèbres accueillirent le trio, et bien qu'ils voulûrent conserver leur lucidité, ils ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine crainte.  
Le parquet grinça sous leurs pieds, ce qui leur renvoya des souvenirs liés à cet endroit en particulier : quand l'un d'eux se levait pour aller aux toilettes ou boire un coup, il devait toujours enjamber cette zone bruyante pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

— A votre avis, on se sépare ou on reste ensemble ? questionna Karamatsu.  
— T'es bête ou quoi ? Jamais se séparer. On reste ensemble, déclara Ichimatsu.  
— On est pas dans un film. On gagnera plus de temps à se séparer, expliqua Choromatsu.  
— Non mais c'est très bien de rester ensemble en fait, bredouilla Karamatsu.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Choromatsu, toutefois, il ne préféra pas insister.

Par la suite, Karamatsu appuya sur un interrupteur sur le mur dans l'espoir d'allumer la lumière. En vain. C'était évident au vu de l'état de la demeure que l'électricité ne fonctionnerait plus, mais le bleu avait jugé préférable d'essayer. Résigné, les deux aînés attrapèrent leur portable et s'en servirent de lampe torche. Devant eux, à leur gauche, se tenait l'escalier qui menait aux chambre, tandis qu'à leur droite se trouvait la porte menant au salon. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de se rendre au salon. Ils ne virent qu'une pièce vide, complètement dépouillée de ses meubles et de ses éléments de décoration. Ichimatsu se souvenait des tournesols qui encadraient le meuble TV, pour apporter un peu plus de couleurs à la pièce. Il faut dire que cet endroit restait traditionnel : avec ses murs blancs, ses meubles de bois, et son tatami, dorénavant terni par le temps, la maison gardait toujours un aspect typiquement japonais.  
Choromatsu balaya des yeux les alentours, puis souffla en constatant qu'Osomatsu ne se trouvait pas ici. Dans un élan d'impatience, il prononça son nom dans l'espoir que le concerné lui réponde. Tentative futile.  
Ils quittèrent l'ancien salon avant de jeter un œil aux autres pièces : la cuisine ne révélait rien, et la première salle de bain non plus. Cependant, une fois la porte de cette dernière ouverte, Karamatsu se perdit dans ses pensées en voyant la baignoire délabrée. Tel un film passé en accéléré, l'image de son aîné le poussant dedans refit surface, et ses rires résonnèrent dans son esprit en même temps que le souvenir qui défilait sous ses yeux.

— Allons à l'étage, proposa Choromatsu.

Karamatsu sursauta, et le kaléidoscope de ses souvenirs disparu en poussière sous ses yeux. Néanmoins, il tenta de rester calme et répondit d'un hochement de tête. Le souffle court, les jambes tremblotantes à cause de la fatigue, les frères arrivèrent en haut des escaliers et furent épris d'un frisson glacial en voyant le long corridor sombre comme la gorge d'un monstre prêt à les avaler. Ils préférèrent ne pas s'attarder sur ce détail et Choromatsu poussa une première porte, celle de leur ancienne chambre. L'état restait aussi délabré que dans le salon, à l'exception que les vitres de la fenêtre étaient brisées. De nouveau, ils prononcèrent le nom d'Osomatsu, mais bien évidemment, il n'y eut aucune réponse... Juste un écho lointain qui les fit sursauter. Par instinct, Ichimatsu se cacha derrière ses aînés et se mit en position d'attaque, alors que Karamatsu tentait tant bien que mal de retenir des larmes de frayeur. Seulement, au bout de quelques secondes, Choromatsu reconnut la voix de Todomatsu qui, à l'extérieur, appelait aussi leur aîné.

— Arrêtez de paniquer pour un rien, râla-t-il, même si lui-même avait été surpris.  
— En tout cas il n'y a rien ici, ça sert à rien..., déclara Karamatsu.

Il marquait un point.  
Mais dans ce cas, où devaient-ils chercher ? Osomatsu semblait tout aussi introuvable à l'extérieur. Affligés et épuisés, les frères se résignèrent à sortir.

* * *

Pendant que Karamatsu, Choromatsu et Ichimatsu étaient partis en éclaireur dans l'espoir de trouver Osomatsu dans la maison. Todomatsu entreprit de faire des recherches dans le jardin : peut-être qu'Osomatsu avait laissé un indice ? Ou peut-être que leurs recherches seraient vaines, car les chances de le retrouver ici rétrécissaient au fil du temps. Néanmoins, il était encore trop tôt pour abandonner, et le benjamin s'attarda sur les alentours, même s'il ne savait pas quoi chercher.  
Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, il hurla par moment le nom d'Osomatsu, puis poussa un long soupir en constatant que cela ne mènerait à rien. Si le rouge avait décidé de fuir, il ne reviendrait pas de lui-même vers les autres, même s'ils l'appelaient à plein poumons, même s'ils s'excusaient, même s'ils le suppliaient de revenir... Non, Oso était beaucoup trop rancunier et fier. S'ils le retrouvaient, ils se devraient de lui dire ses quatre vérités en plus de le faire revenir sur terre.  
Parce qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. Loin de là.  
Au fil de ses recherches, Todomatsu remarqua des fleurs qui se tenaient difficilement devant la terrasse, faibles mais courageuses. Un haut le cœur s'empara de lui, et un film oublié se rejoua dans sa tête : le jour lointain où, ensemble, lui et ses frères avaient cueilli des fleurs pour leur mère. L'image de ce jour nostalgique, au parfum abstrait, brûla comme une photo lorsqu'il se rappela du cri de Karamatsu, et de la vision de Matsuyo allongée sur le sol, inconsciente.  
Ce jour-là...  
Oui.  
C'était aussi ce jour-là que la dispute entre Choromatsu et lui avait éclaté. Des brides d'images floues lui revenaient en mémoire.  
« _Pourquoi nous étions-nous disputés... ?_ », se demanda-t-il.  
Il avait beau chercher au plus profond de son esprit, se concentrer, tenir bon, la cause de cette querelle ne lui revenait pas. C'était comme si son cerveau avait fermé à double tour le coffre de ses souvenirs pour le protéger. Et plus il tentait de se rappeler, plus la vérité semblait s'éloigner de lui.  
Tout à coup, un bruit l'extirpa de ses pensées, et en tournant la tête, il remarqua le trio parti en éclaireur sortir de la maison... sans Osomatsu.

— Alors ? Pas même d'indices ? souffla Todo.  
— Non..., bredouilla Choro.

Chacun baissa les yeux, et l'inquiétude recommença son ascension.  
Retour à la case départ.  
Pourtant, la voix de Jyushimatsu brisa le silence qui venait s'installer.

— Ce n'est pas ici qu'il faut chercher.

L'expression étonnamment sérieuse, les yeux figés vers une direction distincte, dos à eux, Jyushimatsu en devenait presque méconnaissable.

— Que veux-tu dire... ? demanda le vert.

Le jaune se retourna alors vers ses frères en conservant son habituel sourire.

— Totoro pourra nous aider ! s'exclama-t-il, sûr de lui.

De nouveau, un silence s'installa, et il y eut un échange de regards gênés. Ce qui poussa Choro à reprendre la parole.

— Totoro ? Ce personnage qui était dans le livre de notre enfance ? Il n'existe pas.  
— Tu l'as déjà oublié, Choromatsu ? rétorqua le jaune.

Intrigué, le concerné pencha la tête sur le côté tant la phrase de Jyushimatsu sonnait comme une énigme. Les autres ne savaient plus quoi penser. En effet, Todomatsu, Ichimatsu et Karamatsu fixèrent un point invisible et se perdirent dans leurs pensées, comme si le nom étrange que Jyushi venait de prononcer leur paraissait à la fois proche et lointain. Des souvenirs dispersés semblaient rattaché à ce nom, pourtant, personne ne parvenait à les remettre en place.

— Moi, je ne l'ai pas oublié, termina Jyushimatsu.  
— … Tu sais où il se trouve ? demanda Ichi.

Le quatrième avait toujours accordé une confiance aveugle au cinquième. Non pas par affection, mais parce qu'il savait que Jyushimatsu ne se trompait jamais, et que même s'il pouvait prononcer des phrases étranges, elles se révélaient toujours véridiques d'une certaine manière. Pourtant, Jyushi ne répondit pas, préférant se tourner pour courir aussi vite que possible vers une direction. Pris de court, les autres se dépêchèrent de le suivre, et prirent un chemin qui leur parut familier.  
Le chemin de terre paraissait évident à suivre, surtout pour Jyushi qui semblait se souvenir à la perfection du chemin menant à l'endroit où il désirait se rendre. Il essayait de ralentir le rythme de ses pas pour laisser ses frères le rejoindre sans mal, mais ses jambes, bien qu'épuisées, refusaient de se stopper. La curiosité mêlée à l'impatience le contrôlait comme un pantin, et il s'avérait compliqué de garder le même rythme que ses frères sur une longue durée. Ensemble, ils traversèrent une petite forêt, suivie d'une clairière, et, enfin, arrivèrent devant des buissons. Aussitôt, le cinquième de la fratrie s'agenouilla, sous le regard intrigué des autres, et écarta les branches pour y dévoiler un tunnel qui semblait ouvrir un chemin.  
Sans laisser le temps aux aînés de poser des questions, il se mit à plat ventre, puis se glissa le long de l'ouverture. Un échange de regard entre les autres Matsuno eut lieu, avant qu'Ichimatsu, après un soupir, se décida à le suivre.

— A-Attendez ! Vous comptez entrer là-dedans ? bredouilla Todomatsu, peu à l'aise.  
— On a pas le choix, Jyushimatsu vient d'y aller, dit Karamatsu.  
— Et Ichimatsu aussi, ajouta Choromatsu.  
— Mais... hum... Ça a l'air étroit... continua Todo.  
— Attends-nous là au pire, proposa Karamatsu.

A son tour, le bleu se baissa et rampa en direction de la petite ouverture, sous l'œil fatigué de Choromatsu qui trouvait la situation de plus en plus saugrenue. Néanmoins, il refusait de rester planter là, et il suivit son aîné après avoir rassuré le benjamin. Ce dernier, mal à l'aise, jouait avec ses doigts et espérait que ses frères reviennent au plus vite. Toutefois, il se doutait que leur exploration prendrait du temps. De ce fait, il se posa, navigua sur son téléphone, et entreprit de se montrer patient en attendant leur retour, mais l'atmosphère de la forêt l'intriguait, et un sentiment de déjà-vu se joua de lui. Le vent filait entre les feuillages, s'apparentant au sifflement lointain des ténèbres, et les branches des arbres formaient de grandes mains pointues prêtes à le saisir, si bien que son corps commença à trembler, à la fois de froid, mais aussi de peur.  
Non. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Seul.

— Attendez-moi ! s'exclama-t-il en rampant à son tour à l'intérieur.

Le passage de verdure ressemblait à un terrier menant vers une autre dimension, et cette impression se renforça lorsque Totty arriva au bout. Ses frères se tenaient devant lui, observant attentivement les alentours mystiques du lieu qu'ils venaient de redécouvrir. Oui, ce lieu... Ils le connaissaient bien, c'était là l'endroit de leur enfance, d'une enfance oubliée et enfermée dans un coffre scellé à tout jamais dans le temps. Même si ce lieu leur paraissait familier, ils ne parvenaient à y poser des images distinctes dessus.  
Depuis leur arrivée, il en était ainsi : un objet, une place, un lieu leur semblait familier, et lorsqu'ils tentaient de rattraper les souvenirs liés à ces morceaux brisés, ces derniers filaient entre leurs doigts.  
Ils vivaient la pire des frustrations.  
Ichimatsu contempla l'endroit ; des arbres les encerclaient et leurs feuillages cachaient le ciel pour ne laisser passer que les rayons de la Lune qui venaient éclairer le sol de ses reflets argentés. Et posé au centre de ce lieu coupé du monde, majestueux et imposant, il y avait cet arbre gigantesque qui n'avait pas changé.

— Le camphrier..., marmonna Karamatsu, abasourdi.  
— Hm ? Ça te dit quelque chose ? questionna Choromatsu en arquant un sourcil.  
— Vaguement...  
— C'est ici ! Venez ! Il est là ! Il est là ! s'écria Jyushimatsu, qui avait escaladé les racines.

Intrigués, les frères le rejoignirent et se tournèrent en direction de ce que le jaune pointait du doigt. Entre les énormes racines du camphrier se trouvait un trou assez large pour s'y faufiler. Curieux mais prudents, Karamatsu et Choromatsu se penchèrent pour essayer de voir ce qui pouvait se cacher à l'intérieur.

— Osomatsu... ?, tenta le vert.

Il n'eut que son écho pour seule réponse.

— Ça ne sert à rien... murmura Ichimatsu, de plus en plus épuisé.  
— Ce n'est pas là qu'on le trouvera..., souffla Todomatsu.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous montrer, Jyushimatsu ? s'impatienta Choromatsu.

Toutefois l'interpellé ne leur laissa pas le temps de poser plus de questions. En effet, d'un coup sec, sans prévenir, il poussa ses frères à l'intérieur du terrier sans tenir compte des hurlements qu'ils poussèrent. Sourire aux lèvres, comme prêt à faire un plongeon, le jaune se boucha le nez et sauta à son tour dans le trou. Au cours de leur chute, les cris des Matsuno résonnèrent, mais en dévalant le toboggan de terre, Ichimatsu écarquilla les yeux et fut en proie à un souvenir lointain qui refit surface en son esprit. Il était déjà tombé dans ce terrier, il avait déjà dévalé ce toboggan, en compagnie de Jyushimatsu qui plus est... Et ce qui trouvait de l'autre côté n'était autre que...

— AIE ! hurlèrent Karamatsu et Choromatsu en s'écrasant au sol, amortissant par la même occasion la chute des trois cadets.

Après s'être relevé et massé la nuque, Karamatsu se redressa pour observer les alentours, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant les environs féeriques de ce lieu presque sacré. Les feuilles des arbres formaient des ombres qui encadraient les alentours, tel un rideau sur la scène. Des lucioles volaient autour d'eux et s'apparentaient à des étoiles flottant dans l'obscurité. Face à ce tableau onirique, les garçons restèrent un instant silencieux pour profiter du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, et ils eurent l'impression d'oublier tous leurs problèmes, le temps d'un instant.  
Néanmoins, leur repos fut de courte durée lorsque Totty entendit de drôle de bruits, semblables à des ronflements. Le souffle court, le corps tendu comme jamais, il tourna la tête en direction des bruits intriguant, et fixa un peu plus loin la tanière énorme d'un monstre qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent.  
Il arriva à plaquer sa main sur sa bouche avant que le hurlement ne s'évade de ses lèvres, et c'est avec les larmes aux yeux qu'il gémit le nom de ses aînés.

— Q... Quelque ch-chose... I-Il y... a quelque chose là-là bas...

Il parlait aussi bas que possible, effrayé à l'idée de réveiller « la chose » qui dormait à poing fermés. Perplexes, Kara, Choro et Ichi regardèrent vers la direction que le benjamin pointait du doigt, et le visage des deux aînés se décomposa quand ils virent l'énorme créature qui roupillait dans sa tanière.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Les souvenirs retrouvés

**Disclaimer :** Même si je les utilise à mon escient, les personnages d'Osomatsu-San et de "Mon voisin Totoro" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
 **Note :** Le fan art que j'ai utilisé en guise de couverture n'est pas de moi mais de **AN_andonut** sur Twitter (il y a deux "_") (Pixiv ID : **2249292** )  
 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha (Un énorme merci à elle !)

* * *

 **Chapitre XII : Les souvenirs retrouvés**

Tenue devant eux, tel le géant des montagnes, l'immense créature dormait toujours profondément. Paralysés par la peur et l'incompréhension, les frères firent au mieux pour ne pas hurler. Karamatsu se mordait la langue, tandis qu'Ichimatsu enfonçait ses ongles dans la paume de sa main, et que Todomatsu gardait les mains plaquées sur ses lèvres, les larmes montant de plus belle. Choromatsu, quant à lui, essayait de rester objectif face à cette vision chimérique qui semblait tout droit sortie de son imagination. Était-ce encore les effets de l'alcool qui lui jouaient de mauvais tours ? La fatigue ? Ou bien était-il tout simplement en train de rêver ? Dans le but d'échapper à ce rêve avant qu'il ne se métamorphose en cauchemar, il baissa les paupières, se mordit les lèvres, et répéta en boucle dans sa tête l'ordre de se réveiller. Hélas, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, rien ne se produisit. Il se trouvait toujours devant ce monstre endormi, en compagnie de ses frères. Dès lors, la peur effaça peu à peu sa logique.  
Seul Jyushimatsu gardait son expression habituelle, et des étincelles de joie pétillaient dans ses pupilles grandes ouvertes. Il avait l'impression de revenir à ses jeunes années, lorsqu'il avait découvert cette créature pour la première fois, dans ce même endroit, en compagnie d'Ichimatsu. Bien sûr, au fil des années, les souvenirs s'étaient légèrement brouillés, mais une chose demeurait dans son inconscient : l'image de ce géant.

— TOTORO ! hurla-t-il en se jetant sur son ventre, comme il l'avait fait par le passé.  
— Jyushi ! Non ! clamèrent ses frères, apeurés.

Mais le jaune n'eut que faire des avertissements des aînés, et de ses yeux émerveillés il fixa la créature remuer le nez et froncer ses sourcils poilus. Ses moustaches se dressèrent, et ses pupilles finirent par se lever lentement, ce qui paralysa de peur les frères amnésiques qui se blottirent instinctivement les uns contre les autres.  
C'était la fin.  
Ils allaient se faire attaquer, voire dévorer. Entrer ainsi dans la tanière d'une bête aussi énorme n'augurait jamais rien de positif. Pourtant, le silence demeura, même lorsque l'animal ouvrit complètement ses énormes yeux pour fixer avec une certaine surprise le jeune homme qui se trouvait sur son ventre.  
Plus effrayés que jamais, l'esprit embrumés par des milliers de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses, les Matsuno restèrent immobile face à la scène, tandis que Jyushimatsu adressait un grand sourire au monstre.

— F-fais quelque chose, K-Karamatsu ! lança finalement Todomatsu d'une voix tremblante.  
— Q-Quoi ?! Pourquoi moi ?! s'emporta le bleu, les larmes aux yeux.  
— Parce que maintenant, c'est toi l'aîné du groupe, c'est à toi de prendre des risques !

Sur ces mots, le benjamin saisit Kara par les épaules et le poussa vers la tanière. Après quelques pas forcés, le deuxième de la fratrie chercha à se défendre, mais ses cadets, unis, le poussèrent une nouvelle fois en direction de l'énorme animal.  
Il n'avait pas le choix.  
Les jambes tremblantes, Karamatsu se fit violence pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler. Todomatsu avait raison d'une certaine manière : il était l'aîné, et il devait prendre ses responsabilités. Au moins jusqu'à retrouver Osomatsu.  
Un pas après l'autre, la gorge sèche, la voix coincée, il s'approcha de la créature et l'observa en silence pour chercher quoi faire. Malgré la peur qui le rongeait, la vision de l'énorme chose lui procurait un drôle de sentiment. Comme s'il revivait la prémisse d'une scène enfouie dans le coffre des souvenirs. Jyushimatsu se tenait au même endroit, le sourire accroché aux joues, et il ne paraissait pas inquiet à l'inverse des autres. Lui et l'animal s'échangeaient un regard depuis plusieurs secondes, déjà. Se regardaient-ils en chien de faïence, attendant que l'autre attaque ? Bien que l'idée pût paraître stupide, avec Jyushi, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

— J-Jyushi, je t'en supplie, descends !, implora-t-il.

Alors qu'il espérait vainement que son frère l'écoute, un petit bruit retint son attention et il étouffa de justesse un cri de surprise. Peu rassuré, il tourna la tête en direction du son qui, après réflexion, s'apparentait à un léger gémissement. Derrière la queue de l'énorme bête, deux oreilles dépassèrent pour bouger de haut en bas. Intrigué, le bleu fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux, et peu après, une petite boule de poils blanche qui lui parut vaguement familière se dévoila à lui. Hormis sa taille et la couleur de son pelage, elle ressemblait traits pour traits à l'animal gigantesque. Elle fixait Karamatsu de ses grands yeux ébahis, puis poussa un nouveau gémissement, plus fort et rapide cette fois, avant de se diriger vers lui pour sauter dans ses bras et se blottir contre sa poitrine. A la surprise générale.

— Karamatsu ! Lâche ce truc ou sa mère va s'énerver ! ordonna Choromatsu.

Pourtant, l'aîné ignora l'ordre du vert pour se perdre dans ses pensées. Le contact doux et chaud du petit animal agit comme une madeleine de Proust, et à l'image de la lumière au bout du tunnel, les souvenirs refirent surface et devinrent bien plus concrets. Oui, c'était dorénavant beaucoup plus clair dans son esprit : il se souvenait de cette après-midi pluvieux en compagnie d'Osomatsu, de sa rencontre avec cette boule de poils amicale qui s'était déjà réfugiée dans ses bras, et de ce gros monstre qui, finalement, n'en était pas un.  
Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

— Totoro... murmura-t-il.

Interpellé, la créature tourna l'oreille avant de glisser son regard vers Karamatsu, ce qui arracha à ce dernier un sursaut accompagné d'un cri. Même s'il se rappelait d'elle, il restait impressionné par sa taille imposante. De leur côté, les frères restés en retraits ne savaient plus comment réagir, et à leur tour, une part inconsciente enfouie dans leur esprit commença à refaire surface, mais les souvenirs peinaient à revenir malgré tout.  
Sans prévenir, Totoro tendit sa grosse patte griffue vers Karamatsu. Celui-ci n'eut le temps de réagir, et il sentit les doigts de la bête attraper le col de sa veste en cuir. Pris de cours, il commença à crier et à se débattre, sous le regard effrayé de ses cadets qui hurlèrent à leur tour, à l'exception de Jyushimatsu qui observait la scène en tapant des mains. Peu après, Totoro posa le bleu sur son ventre, aux côtés du jaune. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre son souffle et desserrer l'emprise qu'il avait eue sur le petit Totoro, serré instinctivement contre lui.. Bien que le géant arborât un grand sourire, Kara restait tout tremblant, tandis que ses frères soupirèrent de soulagement.  
Soudain, Ichimatsu fronça les sourcils et se répéta qu'il devait prendre sur lui.  
D'un pas hésitant, il avança, et prit la parole :

— Demandez-lui s'il n'a pas vu Osomatsu !

La demande sonnait bizarrement une fois prononcée, mais ils n'étaient plus à ça près. Après tout, ils se trouvaient devant une créature folklorique qui vivait dans le tronc d'un camphrier. Néanmoins, il attira l'attention de Totoro qui tendit de nouveau son bras pour empoigner fermement les trois derniers frères qui se mirent à hurler, en particulier Todomatsu qui fondit en larmes. Ils sentirent leurs pieds quitter la terre ferme, ce qui obligea le rose à fermer les yeux, craignant de ce qui allait leur arriver. Pourtant, comme il l'avait fait pour Karamatsu, Totoro les déposa sur son ventre, et les laissèrent reprendre peu à peu leur calme. Complètement déboussolés, il leur fallut un moment pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Un silence s'invita entre les frères et les créatures, et une fois calmés Todomatsu et Ichimatsu glissèrent leur main sur le pelage tout doux de Totoro. A ce contact, une impression les titilla, et un sentiment de déjà-vu s'empara de leur esprit pour les guider vers la porte des souvenirs lointains.  
Totoro...  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils entendaient ce nom, loin de là. Ils avaient la vague impression que ce nom avait souvent été prononcé lors d'une période précise de leur enfance. De plus, plus il l'observait, plus l'endroit parlait au quatrième de la fratrie. Il sentait qu'il était déjà venu ici. Toutefois, dans quelles circonstances ?

— C'est tellement bizarre... Depuis notre retour, je suis tiraillé par des impressions de déjà-vu. J'ai des images floues, mais rien ne me revient concrètement..., soupira le violet.  
— C'est pareil pour moi, confirma Todomatsu en baissant le regard.  
— La même, ajouta Choromatsu, avant de glisser son regard vers Karamatsu qui continuait de caresser le petit Totoro. Tu as l'air d'avoir retrouvé un vieil ami, toi.  
— Oui, sourit le concerné. Je l'avais déjà rencontré étant petit... Quand je l'ai vu, je me suis souvenu. Nous étions sortis Osomatsu et moi, mais il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Nous nous étions abrités sous un arrêt de bus et... On a rencontré Totoro et ce petit.

Confortablement lové dans les bras du bleu, le Totoro miniature somnolait en se laissant bercer par les caresses qu'il recevait. Tandis qu'Ichimatsu observait la scène, une boule au ventre commença à bloquer sa respiration.

— Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi avons-nous oubliés tout ça ? s'indigna-t-il.  
— Des choses pareilles, ça ne s'oublie pas ! commenta le rose, perdu.  
— Jyushimatsu, tu semblais te souvenir du chemin et de Totoro, toi. Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais reparlé ? questionna Karamatsu.  
— Hum...

Le visage de Jyushimatsu afficha un sourire gêné, et instinctivement, il porta sa main de libre à la nuque pour la gratter d'une manière nerveuse. Il chercha ses mots, hésitant, et finalement, se poussa à les prononcer :

— Parce que nous changions.

Remarquant l'expression intriguée de ses frères, il continua dans sa lancée, peu sûr de lui.

— Nous en reparlions de temps en temps, après nos vacances. Sauf qu'avec le temps... Nous n'en parlions plus. Puis vous commenciez à avoir de nouveaux centres d'intérêts, en plus de développer votre propre personnalité. Je pensais simplement que, comme moi, vous gardiez ces souvenirs dans un coin de votre mémoire, même si avec le temps, moi aussi j'ai oublié certains détails...

Avaient-ils à ce point changé en l'espace de quelques années ? Dans tous les cas, l'explication de Jyushimatsu plongea les autres dans un profond malaise qui se mêla à un sentiment de honte. Néanmoins, Ichimatsu restait concentré dans l'espoir de retrouver ses souvenirs perdus.

— Nous l'avions rencontré ici pour la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? osa-t-il demander, bien que penaud.  
— Oui ! Oui c'est ça ! s'exclama le jaune en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Les lèvres du violet s'étirèrent en un très léger sourire, rassuré de constater que la mémoire commençait à lui revenir.  
De son côté, Choromatsu regardait à tour de rôle ses frères, le cœur lourd. Bien qu'il eût souhaité leur laisser le temps de retrouver leurs souvenirs, il ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps pour Osomatsu. Il n'était même pas certain que Totoro leur soit d'une grande aide, aussi impressionnant soit-il.

— Écoutez, je ne veux pas jouer les rabat-joie, mais le temps presse... Il faut retrouver Osomatsu. Vous pensez que ce truc peut nous aider ? demanda-t-il.  
— Probablement..., marmonna Ichi.  
— Mais comment nous faire comprendre ? souffla Todo.

Sous le regard intrigué de Totoro, les Matsuno le fixèrent avec consternation. Finalement, Todomatsu reprit la parole :

— On cherche notre grand-frère. Osomatsu. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu... ?

A parler ainsi à une énorme créature, le rose sentit le feu lui monter aux joues, surtout lorsque la concernée cligna des paupières pour le dévisager. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre le moindre mot. Forcément. Pourtant, pris par un élan de désespoir, Ichimatsu se pencha un peu plus vers le visage gigantesque de Totoro pour lui reposer la question, hélas, ils n'étaient pas plus avancer. L'animal pencha la tête sur le côté pour montrer son incompréhension.  
C'était peine perdue.  
Dans un soupir profondément attristé, les Matsuno baissèrent le menton et se réfugièrent dans un mutisme qui dévoila leur fatigue et leur anéantissement. Ils semblaient prêts à pleurer, à la fois d'épuisement et d'agacement. Bien sûr, Todomatsu fut le premier à craquer, laissant les larmes dévaler son visage et les sanglots s'évader de sa gorge, ce qui fit sursauter Totoro.  
Il était exténué, complètement désespéré. Les émotions, qu'il avait jusque-là réussi à garder pour lui, finirent par exploser. La disparition d'Osomatsu l'inquiétait toujours plus, comme pour ses aînés, et tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé au court du mois à vivre seul ne l'aidait pas. Par réflexe, Karamatsu passa son bras droit autour de la taille du benjamin et le blottit gentiment contre lui pour essayer de le réconforter. Le petit Totoro, quant à lui, restait toujours calé dans son bras gauche et observait tristement la scène. De leur côté, Ichi et Jyushi se perdirent dans leurs pensées, et la crainte d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien les paralysèrent de peur, tout comme Choromatsu dont le corps tremblait.  
Ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient entrepris...  
Abandonnés au désespoir, les Matsuno ne prêtèrent plus attention à Totoro qui les fixait d'une expression neutre. Et alors que les aînés sentirent les larmes briser le dernier rempart, les deux grosses pattes poilues de Totoro enveloppèrent les cinq frères pour les blottir contre son ventre. Surpris, ils levèrent la tête en sa direction, et celui-ci leur adressa un énorme sourire qui effraya malgré tout Todomatsu et Choromatsu. Néanmoins, ils eurent à peine le temps de réagir que la créature se releva et bondit sur plusieurs mètres pour traverser les feuillages. Pour les protéger, elle les serra contre sa poitrine, et bien qu'il hurla de peur, cette impression déverrouilla chez Todomatsu la serrure des souvenirs enfouis. La vision de Totoro le transportant, lui et ses frères sur son ventre pour voler au-dessus de la campagne refit surface, et à ce moment-là, toutes ses craintes s'effacèrent.  
Oui, il se rappelait de cette nuit féerique.  
Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?!  
Lui qui espérait en cachette rencontrer ce géant dont les autres parlaient avec tant d'entrain et de passion... Comment avait-il pu oublier sa rencontre avec Totoro ?  
Quelques feuillages fouettèrent le visage des jeunes hommes, mais le monstre arriva rapidement au sommet du camphrier, leur donnant par la même occasion la chance de contempler le panorama naturel qui s'offrit à eux.  
Malgré la nuit, le paysage restait distinct grâce à la lumière de la lune qui brillait haut dans le ciel. Les Matsuno regardèrent silencieusement la toile, en s'attardant sur la rivière qui coupait la terre en deux, ainsi que des arbres qui encadrait l'ancienne maison. Un vent de nostalgie s'empara d'eux, invitant Choromatsu à se perdre dans ses pensées.  
En voyant ses frères retrouver peu à peu leurs souvenirs, la frustration s'installait progressivement dans son cœur, pourtant, cette impression lui était familière : il sentait qu'il avait déjà vécu quelque chose de similaire par le passé.  
Les cheveux au vent, il ferma les yeux et en profita pour faire le vide dans sa tête. Instinctivement, la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Todomatsu quelques heures auparavant refit surface pour se jouer en boucle dans son esprit.  
« _Quelle était la cause de la dispute de notre enfance ?_ », se posa-t-il.  
Avant de se poser cette question, son inconscience le conseillait de revenir à la source : « Pourquoi avaient-ils passé leurs vacances ici ? ». Leur famille ne roulait pas sur l'or, s'offrir un séjour de cet acabit n'était pas dans leurs moyens, alors ils devaient avoir une bonne raison de venir ici.  
En y repensant, la phrase que Matsuyo avait prononcée avant leur départ fit écho, et les réponses se reconstituèrent progressivement comme un puzzle.

« _ **J'étais fatiguée, j'avais besoin de me ressourcer.** _»

Bien sûr. Tout devenait plus clair maintenant, il se souvenait brièvement des fois où leur mère se posait sur la terrasse de leur maison pour prendre l'air ou feuilleter un livre. Il se rappelait aussi - malheureusement - de sa mine épuisée qu'elle essayait de dissimuler derrière un sourire, et cette vision lointaine lui procura une douleur à la poitrine. Toutefois, aussi douloureux que soient les souvenirs, il parvenait peu à peu à éclaircir les zones d'ombres. Il se souvenait alors de toutes les fois où ses frères avaient sans cesse parlé de Totoro en le laissant de côté. Il avait mis du temps à le voir, et encore, il ne l'avait aperçu que brièvement, le jour de leur départ.  
La dispute du passé se reconstitua progressivement, lui procurant par la même occasion un horrible mal de tête qu'il essaya d'ignorer. Par la suite, et comme pris par un éclair de lucidité, il releva la tête pour glisser son regard dans une direction, à la recherche de quelque chose. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'herbe illuminée par des lucioles, glissa sur le côté pour observer les maisons au loin, puis se posèrent vers une direction.  
Bien plus loin que les habitations ou les champs qui s'étendaient un peu plus loin, Choromatsu aperçut alors une falaise qu'il connaissait bien.

— Osomatsu ! s'écria-t-il.

Dans un élan de surprise, les frères se retournèrent vers le troisième avec de grands yeux. Même les Totoro l'observèrent avec consternation.

— Quoi ?! Tu le vois ?! s'écria Jyushimatsu.  
— Où est-il ?! s'impatienta Karamatsu.  
— Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ça... Mais... Je me souviens maintenant, déclara le vert.

Sous le regard incompréhensif de ses frères, Choromatsu se tourna vers eux pour leur adresser une expression déterminée.

— C'est vague mais... Il est vrai que je m'étais disputé avec Todomatsu une fois, pendant ces vacances, et j'étais parti me réfugier un peu plus loin, sur une falaise.

Plus le dialogue avançait, et plus le vert s'égarait dans le labyrinthe de ses pensées, trop concentré à retrouver les cartes de ses souvenirs et à les rassembler pour constituer le château.  
Ces vacances à la campagne... Oui, cela lui semblait à la fois tellement lointain et si proche.

— Il m'avait retrouvé. J'étais surpris de le voir lui et pas un autre...  
— Et après ? demanda Ichimatsu.  
— … Au moment de rentrer, il m'avait dit qu'il se rendrait peut-être là-bas un jour, lui aussi, reprit Choromatsu, complètement ailleurs.  
— Où ?! s'exclama Todomatsu.  
— Sur la falaise ! répondit le vert en pointant du doigt une direction. Je... Mon intuition me dit que nous devrions y aller !

Au loin se dressait la falaise qui s'avérait à peine visible. Il leur faudrait plus ou moins une bonne heure de marche pour y parvenir, et avec la fatigue qui se faisait davantage ressentir dans le groupe, Totoro remarqua leur expression affaiblie. Toutefois, Jyushimatsu se pencha vers la créature.

— Tu peux pas nous amener, toi ?

Un cri de surprise s'échappa des lèvres des frères, et leur regard se porta vers le monstre qui les observait en silence. Intrigué, il pencha la tête sur le côté pour dévisager Jyushimatsu, il semblait avoir compris sa requête. Dans un sourire qu'il adressa de pleines dents à la fratrie, Totoro ouvrit grand ses bras et les attrapa pour les blottir de nouveau contre sa poitrine douce et chaude. Le bleu fut le premier à hurler de peur, suivis du violet et du vert qui s'agrippèrent malgré eux aux bras de la créature, les larmes aux yeux, craignant de tomber, voire de se faire dévorer. Seul Jyushimatsu conservait son attitude habituelle tandis que Todomatsu, de son corps tremblant, fixait Totoro avec une expression à la fois fascinée et admirative. Par la suite, une drôle d'impression s'empara de Karamatsu et d'Ichimatsu : en vérité, ils connaissaient cette sensation. Ils l'avaient déjà ressenti tout à l'heure. Et au bout de plusieurs secondes, les derniers souvenirs communs se réveillèrent pour tourner dans leur esprit.  
Cependant, Totoro ne leur laissa pas le temps de se perdre dans la nostalgie de leurs jeunes années, et s'élança d'un bond dans les airs pour atterrir sur le sommet du camphrier.  
Le paysage paraissait beaucoup plus sombre du haut de l'arbre, les frères se sentirent minuscule face aux ténèbres qui enveloppait les alentours de son drap épais. Alors que Choromatsu s'apprêta à prendre la parole, ils sentirent le torse de Totoro se bomber, et un énorme cri sortit de sa gueule. Il s'avérait tellement puissant que les feuillages des arbres bougèrent comme lors d'une violente tempête.  
Impressionné, Todomatsu se blottit instinctivement contre Karamatsu, et Ichimatsu sentit un frisson parcourir son échine, pendant que Jyushimatsu essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Choromatsu, quant à lui, se mit à fixer fixer un point invisible. Le vent se levait, et la brise se rafraîchissait. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? L'aube ne tarderait pas à se montrer, c'était certain. Il constata rapidement que son intuition était bonne lorsqu'il aperçut une lumière au loin, derrière les buissons. Toutefois, après réflexion, la lueur paraissait beaucoup trop vive, et ses sourcils se froncèrent dès qu'une autre apparut à côté de la première. Perturbé, il regarda droit devant lui pour essayer de découvrir l'origine de ces lumières. Ses yeux se plissèrent... puis s'écarquillèrent en voyant les deux boules lumineuses se rapprocher à grande vitesse vers eux.  
« _Je manque cruellement de sommeil..._ », pensa-t-il en se frottant les paupières.

— Hey ! C'est quoi là-bas ?! s'écria Todomatsu en pointant du doigts les éclats dorés.  
— CA BOUGE ! hurla Jyushimatsu.

Ichimatsu, silencieux, observait les lueurs bouger de manière anormale pour s'avancer progressivement vers eux. Malgré la scène qui sortait de l'ordinaire, son intuition lui conseillait de rester calme et d'attendre.  
De son côté, Kara étouffa un gémissement de surprise, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il se remémora un souvenir similaire à ce qu'il voyait.

— Mais oui ! s'exclama-t-il.  
— Quoi ? demanda Choro en s'agrippant de plus belle au pelage de Totoro, par crainte de glisser.  
— J'ai déjà vu ça... avec Osomatsu.

Cependant, l'occasion de s'expliquer fut gâchée par Totoro qui se recula pour sauter de l'arbre, sous les hurlements des Matsuno qui crurent voir leurs dernières heures arriver. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le sol, il reposa doucement les jeunes hommes sur le sol en les laissant reprendre leur calme. Une forte lumière les aveugla, et il leur fallut plusieurs secondes pour s'y habituer. Choromatsu comprit que la source des lueurs lointaines se trouvait dorénavant devant eux, si bien que la curiosité - mêlée à une certaine crainte - l'invita à observer de plus près leur origine.  
Des yeux dorés aux pupilles fines les fixaient avec intérêt, ce qui leur arracha un sursaut de surprise. Un chat géant se tenait devant eux, le regard brillant, les babines retroussées en un large sourire, et les lumières sortant de ses yeux perçants. Bien qu'impressionné, seul Karamatsu semblait habitué à ce spectacle. Choromatsu et Todomatsu, eux, s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, tandis que Jyushimatsu s'émerveillait, et qu'Ichimatsu contemplait l'animal géant avec des joues roses et une expression attendrie.

— Je ne toucherais plus jamais à une goutte de saké ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc encore ?! paniqua Choro.  
— J'en sais rien mais c'est flippant ! gémit Todo.  
— Il est magnifique, marmonna Ichi, qui devait certainement vivre le plus beau jour de sa vie.

L'amour que portait le quatrième envers les félins n'était plus un secret pour personne, et il fallait avouer que celui-ci, en plus de sa taille imposante, possédait un pelage flamboyant qui semblait incroyablement doux. Choromatsu déglutit et sentit ses jambes flageoler sous son poids, néanmoins, il décida d'analyser plus en détail le nouvel arrivant. Il fit quelques pas, porta le regard sur ses grosses pâtes griffues, et sentit un frisson dévaler sa colonne vertébrale en remarquant son flanc.  
En effet, des ouvertures semblables à des fenêtres et une porte incrustaient le pelage de l'étrange créature, lui donnant l'apparence d'un véhicule.  
Pendant que le vert se frotta les yeux, le jaune fit le tour en poussant plusieurs cris d'admiration, tandis que le violet caressait affectueusement la tête géante du chat qui se mit à ronronner.

— K-Karamatsu... Q-que voulais-tu dire par « j'ai déjà vu ça » ?, balbutia Todomatsu qui s'était caché derrière lui.

Jusque-là perdu dans ses pensées, le nommé reprit son souffle pour rejouer dans sa tête tous les souvenirs qui se rattachaient à ce félin. A l'image d'un film passé en accéléré, il se remémora la scène refoulée sans aucun mal. Par la suite, il observa Totoro qui demeurait silencieux et attentif, et ce dernier lui adressa un grand sourire.

— Quand nous étions petits... Osomatsu et moi avions rencontrés Totoro en plus de ce chat-bus, commença Kara.  
— « Chat-Bus » ?! s'écria Choromatsu.  
— C'est comme ça que nous l'avions appelé car il avait transporté Totoro...  
— Incroyable..., souffla Ichi.  
— Alors... Vous croyez qu'il peut nous conduire à Osomatsu ? demanda Todo.  
— Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir !

L'exclamation de Jyushimatsu obligea les autres à se tourner vers lui.

— Choromatsu, tu as dit qu'il se trouvait peut-être près des falaises non ? ajouta-t-il.  
— O-Oui, mais rien n'est certain...  
— Demande-lui !

Mal à l'aise mais n'ayant pas le choix, Choromatsu s'avança avec hésitation vers le félin pour lui faire face. A ses côtés, Ichimatsu observait attentivement l'évolution des événements. Le vert ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, et les lumières qui s'échappaient des yeux de la créature commencèrent à lui faire mal. Aussi saugrenue et invraisemblable soit cette scène, Choro soupira et se résigna à poser la question.

— Tu... Tu peux nous conduire à notre frère ?

Comme s'il comprenait le langage humain, la créature invita les frères d'un regard à entrer par la porte située dans son flanc. Pris de court, chacun s'échangea un coup d'oeil. Jyushimatsu fut le premier à pénétrer dans le « véhicule vivant » suivi d'Ichimatsu qui ne ressentait plus qu'une certaine impatience. Karamatsu accompagna Todomatsu, et ils entrèrent à leur tour, bien qu'impressionnés et légèrement craintifs. Seul Choromatsu resta face au chat, essayant de sonder la moindre information dans son regard. Toutefois, il sentit un poids s'appuyer sur son épaule : Totoro y avait posé sa patte pour l'inviter à rejoindre ses frères. Le vert demeura silencieux et hésitant, mais finit par hocher la tête pour s'installer à l'intérieur.  
Lorsque ses pieds se posèrent sur le sol, il eut l'impression de marcher sur un énorme coussin. Ses chevilles s'enfoncèrent dans le pelage de l'animal, et il s'empressa de prendre place sur les fauteuils organiques, la boule au ventre. Une sensation désagréable s'empara de lui lorsque son cerveau lui répéta en boucle que lui et ses frères se trouvaient à l'intérieur d'un félin géant. Cependant, il préféra chasser ses pensées de son esprit, et remarqua Totoro entrer à son tour pour s'asseoir un peu plus loin.  
« _Il va vraiment nous conduire à lui ?_ » pensa-t-il en portant le regard vers le paysage qu'encadrait la fenêtre derrière lui.  
Dans tous les cas, son cœur battait la chamade, et il gardait au fond de lui l'espoir de retrouver son aîné.


End file.
